A Weasley Named Malfoy
by lady patronus
Summary: SEQUEL TO STRAWBERRIES! Serena’s been able to hold her secret well for the past 7 years, but it seems secrets don’t do well hidden… Was there more to story then even her parent’s knew? Serena finds out she's only one of HUNDREDS...
1. Serena Bethany Malfoy

Summary: **sequel to _strawberries_** Serena's life had been pretty normal for the most part after her 'father's' death... but funny things start happening durning her 4th year. Firstly, there's Wolf, her rival since she first met him, secondly, the Slytherin's are hinting at knowing the secret of her past, and to top it all off, a mysterious man that dissapears as fast as he can appear, reminds her of her father... could there be a possibility that Draco Malfoy _isn't_ dead after all? 

A Weasley Named Malfoy

[Serena Bethany Malfoy]

There was a huge celebration in the Weasley's garden that night. Magic lights and laughter filled the air. This was a very special celebration, not just the usual one that the Weasley's had before the children were shipped off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; this year, all of Mr. And Mrs. Weasley Senior's grandchildren would all attend Hogwarts at the same time.

As of the moment, all the Weasley kids were grouped near the great bonfire in the center of the garden. 

Xandra, the oldest, was eyeing the 'Quads,' the two sets of Weasley twins, Derrick and Erik, and Daren and Aaron, who were huddled together discussing something in hushed voices. They were this generation of pranksters, and though their pranks weren't as elaborate as their fathers before them, they still tended to piss everyone off all the same. Then there was Gail, the miniature sized version of her sister, Xandra, who after seeing her reproachful look at the Quads, glared at her cousins with the same, if not more, suspicious look. Elizabeth who was sitting on the ground with Faye, braiding her hair. And last came Theo, who's face was buried in a book about Dragons.

"Well if it isn't Strawberry," a slow drawling voice came from the shadow of a nearby tree.

Serena glared at the boy who's face was hidden in shadow, leaning against the trunk of the tree house, away from the Weasley kids.

"Wolfgang," Serena nodded at him.

The boy jumped up gracefully; he seemed to be half werewolf at all times, following her as Serena made her way around the blazing fire spit to sit with Faye and Elizabeth. She dropped down to the ground and Wolfgang flopped down beside her, languidly.

Wolf was Remus Lupin's son, and he had a knack for pissing the hell out of her.

Serena sighed in annoyance.

"Hey Renee," Elizabeth smiled warmly at her and Faye smiled as well.

"Renee," a high, mocking girlish voice sounded behind her. She threw a scowl at Wolfgang.

"You are so immature," Serena rolled her eyes, turning back to Elizabeth and resting on her hands.

"And you are too mature," he said with disgust. 

"Hanging around the Quads has gone to your head," Serena waved a hand at him as if dismissing the topic.

"Well…" Elizabeth's voice trailed off. 

Serena threw Elizabeth a look of disgust.

"I think you're ganging up on me,"

"That's my name, don't wear it out," It rolled of Wolfgang's tongue as smooth as butter, this made Serena scowl even more.

"Shut up, you're such an assho-"

"Hey! Hey! Virgin ears over here!" Elizabeth clapped her hands over Faye's ears.

"I don't have virgin ears-" Faye pushed Elizabeth's hands away, "honestly, Uncle Fred and George and the Quads swear even more-"

"You shouldn't be listening," she snapped, "There," and she finished tying Faye's braid with a hair band and held out a mirror. Faye took it and carefully examined her French braid.

"Perfect," she beamed at Elizabeth, then turned slyly to Serena, "What about you Strawberry?"

"No!" Serena's hands automatically reached for her hair protectively.

"Aww, come on! I was thinking two braids from the front and sweeping them back. Simple, but sweet,"

"Strawberry is anything but sweet," Wolfgang said, unconsciously licking his lips.

Serena chose to ignore this and shook her head firmly, her Strawberry blonde hair swirling gracefully around her. She ran her hands through her hair, bunching it up in the back and letting it fall, nervously patting it.

She had always been wary about people touching her hair. It felt very personal to her as it was a combination of her father's and mothers. She had also been that way when people stared at her eyes; her father's misty gray eyes. She was always furious at herself when she was first to look away, it made her look weak, like she could meet the challenge. 

In more ways than one, she was like her father. In the way she walked and talked, she was usually very organized and always on top of things. She never mentioned her father to anyone; from what she had heard, Draco Malfoy had been a horrible person, in the inner most circles of Voldemort himself. She was ashamed.

But what she couldn't understand was the way her father had looked at her that one last time before the smoke engulfed him. It confused her.; but it had been so long ago.

"Aww, come on!" Wolfgang's hand was suddenly in her hair, pulling it into a messy ponytail.

"Don't!" Serena slapped his hand away and backed up, smoothing her hair.

"Girls…" Wolfgang rolled his eyes, "So worried about their hair,"

It made Serena furious to let him think that, but she didn't answer, again unconsciously running her hands through her hair and smoothing it.

"Let's eat!"

***

Consequently, Wolfgang was sitting across from her. She scowled at this, turning to Elizabeth on her left.

"Congratulations on making Prefect," she whispered.

"Thanks," she smiled, obviously very pleased with this praise.

"You're going to tell me the password to the prefects bathroom, right?" Serena smiled mischievously. Elizabeth smiled just as mischievously back, "Why? So you can spy on Wolf?"

Serena smirked, "No, so I can take the luxurious bath that is denied me,"

"Yeah," she scoffed and helped herself to more salad.

"Shut up," She threw a glance at Wolfgang who was talking to Derrick on his left. He seemed to feel her eyes on him and turned, smirking at her. She gave a very Malfoyish smirked right back and turned back to Liza who was trying in vain not to throw her the same smirk. Serena made an annoyed sound and turned away from her and scowled at her food.

It was obvious that he liked her, but Wolfgang? The poor boy had tormented her ever since they had first meet, when she had turned 7. What's to keep him from stopping, except maybe his pride. And Serena would hardly give up her's in a hurry either.

She focused on eating her food, catching snippets of conversations from her family and friends. She ignored the feelings of eyes on her as she continued to eat, being very particular to cut up every single piece bite size. She was full, but continued to eat just to have something to do other than let her eyes wander. But when it was all gone, she had nothing to do than talk to Xandra on her right.

Serena nodded at her, glassy eyed, not taking in a word the girl was saying as she went on about the job she had been offered that she would begin as soon as she got out of school.

"They're trying to make magic carpets legal again, but honestly-"

"Hmm," Serena grunted.

Finally, Uncle Bill stood from the tale. Taking this as a sign that she could leave without being rude, she excused herself.

She walked the length of the table filled with red haired people and made her way up the slight hill, passing the bon fire spit to the tree house sitting in the humongous oak tree. She climbed up the ladder and opened the trap door, closing it quietly behind her. She climbed up the stairs, passing a couple more floors before reaching the top and pulling out a little green box from under the bed. She took the box up to the roof of the tree house, sliding the final lock on the trap door into place. She leaned against the enormous trunk, sliding the locket off from around her neck and opened it. The locket held a mirror that at the moment wasn't reflecting anything as the connecting mirror was covered by another locket. She pushed her locket's open form against the lock of the box and the top sprang open, revealing the contents inside. 

A locket of hair that had been her mothers, a ring silver and green ring baring the Malfoy's crest, a picture of Harry down on his knee's proposing to Ginny who had a gleeful look on her face, and another picture of Harry, Ginny, and her arriving at one of the newly inherited estates and staring in awe. Along with a couple of very expensive quills and a bottle of invisible ink, there was a picture of a school boy with slick blond hair in Slytherin robes. It was signed in beautiful penmanship and silver ink, 'Draco M.' A very elaborate 'D' and 'M' covering almost one whole corner of the smirking photograph. Putting these two pictures together would find two very different people, but Serena smiled none the less.

Lastly, she pulled out a green and silver diary, the name 'Malfoy' embossed into the cover in beautiful calligraphy.

Serena whispered, "Serena Bethany Malfoy," leaning over the diary protectively, as if this were a deep dark secret and it clicked open. She took one of the beautiful silver pens and dipped it in the invisible ink and began to write:

__

There was the usual party before the Weasley kids left for Hogwarts. It was much bigger this year as all the grandchildren are going. Boring mostly. I sat down with Faye and Liza near the spit just talking. Liza made prefect, but that was to be expected. Wolf was there.

The ink disappeared after the pen, leaving it as blank as it had been before she started.

__

He actually had the NERVE to touch MY HAIR. I swear, I wanted to curse him to oblivion, especially when he remarked that girls were so worried about their hair. Fucking ass-

She suddenly stopped. 

She felt eyes on her, like she was being watched. She looked around the shadowy branches, eyes narrowed.

And then, Wolf tumbled from the branch above, landing gracefully in front of her on all fours, "Boo-" his voice seductively low.

Serena screamed, but not in fear, in rage. First her hair, and now this.

"Wolf!" Serena scrambled to shove everything into the box. But Wolf's hand snaked out with quick reflexes and snatched Draco's picture.

He howled with laughter, "Lookie here, is this your boyfriend? Looks kinda old for you-"

She snatched it back and shoved it into the box, snapping it shut. Wolf was rolling on the ground with laughter.

Serena felt as if she had been violated, he had actually glimpsed at something more personal than he imagined. Of all the things he had to grab, it had to be her father's picture.

Serena filled with rage, and before he knew what happened, the back of her hand came in contact with his face. He hit the ground, hard. When he looked back her wand was raised right at his throat, glowing a threatening green light.

"Don't you ever- ever- Or I swear, I will kill you," She raged, her voice dangerously low. Her face was contorted with such an anger that all Wolf could do was gape. Her hair was in a tangle, eyes flashing. 

Wolf sat there in shock, holding his cheek while Serena seethed at him, actually looking at him, staring him in the eye with rage. She never stared anyone in the eye that long as she was doing now and it was the first time he had really looked her in the eye. They were such a startling crystal gray that seemed to turn stormy with her anger.

"You have such beautiful eyes," Wolf breathed, and immediately regretted it because she looked away, her hair falling in front of her face.

"Get out," her voice had lowered in volume but it was still shaky. He could visibly hear her restraining herself from cursing him with all her might

"Serena, I didn't mean-"

"Get out!" She screamed, her wand turning an even brighter green, and the words cut him. He stood up slowly without a word and went down the trap door, giving her one last look before shutting it quietly. Serena leapt up and slammed the bolt loudly behind him, screaming her rage.

And she couldn't hold back the tears. She hastily wiped them away, desperately willing them to stop, falling on the trapdoor. She shoved the palms of her hands into her eyes, making lights appear behind her eyelids, and still salty water kept leaking out. She tried to breath evenly through her nose, but she soon found that she couldn't get enough air to her lungs and opened her mouth. A loud shuddering gasp escaped and Serena threw her hand over her mouth. The tears slipped out faster, but at least her sobs couldn't give her away.

Down below, Wolfgang stood with his ear to the trap door and heard one solitary sob. He tensed, he hadn't meant to make her upset, but also hearing her sob sent relief flooding through him. She never showed her real emotions, like sorrow and sadness, and it was a relief to know that she had them. She would be okay; what ever she had been holding back she was now letting go. He quietly left the tree house, still pondering about who the 6th year Slytherin in the picture was, and he couldn't help but feel suspicious. 

****

A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long for me to upload it. But here it is, hope you like… and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Just to clear things up: ginny and harry ARENT dead… and serena and wolf are with the Weasley's because they are all going to kings cross the next day. 

Harry and Ginny will not have as much of an affect in this story until later on, so I felt it would be a bit pointless to put them in the beginning. 

List of the OC's are as follows:

Weasley's  
  
Bill/ Fluer   
- Elizabeth, 15; 5th year; [prefect]  
  
Charlie/?   
- Theo,13; 3rd year  
  
Fred/Angelina   
- Derrick, 16; 6th year  
- Erik, 16; 6th year  
- Faye, 12; 2nd year  
  
George/Alicia   
- Daren, 16; 6th year  
- Aaron, 16; 6th year  
  
Ginny/Draco  
- Serena, 14; 4th year  
  
Percy/Penelope  
- Xandra, 17; 7th year; [head girl]  
- Gail, 11; 1st year

**__**

Gryffindor 4th Years

girls  
Andromeda   
Galatea   
Tuesday Saturday Friday  
Thrusday Sunday Friday  
Serena Bethany Malfoy  
_boys_  
Caedon  
Kittrick  
Giancarlo Coetze  
Vijay  
Orion

****

Slytherin 4th years

girls

Charcoal

__

boys 

Ashe

Gray Patrick

Hades

Dazyll

**__**

Other Characters

Remus Lupin/?   
-Wolfgang, 16; 6th year; [prefect]

__

Less important OC's (FYI)

Jason Quang, 13; 3rd year -Gryffindor

Niko, ?; ? -Gryffindor

Malikye, as of the moment, we know NOTHING about him... except that he wears black, has pasty white skin, has grey eyes, and his voice is familiar... that he stands with an 'air of majesty' O.O does anyone know what im trying to get at here?  


I will add to the list as more characters appear in the story. I hope that clears up any confusion.

•lady incognita•


	2. Hogwarts

A Weasley Named Malfoy  
  
[Hogwarts]  
  
The Weasley house was awoken at 4am to loud noises zooming through the house. Any normal person would have jumped out of bed and screamed, but Serena was not the kind of person to do that. Instead her eyes snapped open, senses fully alert, and she climbed out of bed carefully, wand raised, and moved toward the door. There was another uneven whizzing noise and Serena flung the door open. The darkness of the hall was suddenly lit by a brilliant light zooming by and Serena jumped back. The doorway across the hall opened to reveal Wolf in shorts, shirtless., his hair tousled.  
  
Serena and Wolf had decided to stay over at the Weasley's house, along with all the rest of the Weasley kids, and leave with them for the Hogwarts Express as one big group, as they did every year. Their parents and guardians; Ginny, Harry, and Remus, were else where, taking care of business from the Order of the Phoenix, whose main goal now was to rid the world of deatheaters.   
  
There was another whizzing noise and Wolf was suddenly lit up again by the light zooming back up the hall. She could see his clearly defined muscles for a brief second, his golden eyes lit brilliantly, giving him an even more attractive, wolfish look. In the dark again, Serena was suddenly away of what she was wearing. A black camisole and baggy pajama pants. She had hastily stuck her hair up with her wand and strands were falling around her face, she pushed them back impatiently.  
  
"What the hell?" She heard his gruff voice, groggy from sleep, in the dark as he felt his way across the hall and she stepped to meet him.  
  
"Wolf?" she reached blindly in front of her.  
  
"I'm here," Serena's hand came in contact with his chest and she quickly recoiled. But he grabbed her hand and held it.  
  
"The Quads?"  
  
"No doubt,"  
  
A ringing voice suddenly erupted from a floor down below, "Derrick! Erik! Daren! And Aaron!" In the dark she smiled, "Busted," She could feel Wolf's laugh and his warm breath.   
  
"What's going on?" Liza appeared behind her, reaching for her in the darkness. Serena found her hand and grasped it firmly.  
  
"5 guesses who, and the first one doesn't count,"  
  
The three of them made their way to the stairs in the dark. On the next floor they bumped into Theo, Faye, Gail, and Xandra. Mrs. Weasley Senior's voice was even more prominent around them now.   
  
"Those four-" She heard Xandra mumble.  
  
"Xandra?"   
  
"Serena?"  
  
"And Liza and Wolf," Liza added in the dark.  
  
"Oh, I really want to see the look on Grandmum's face when she gets the four of them," giggled Faye. The gang trooped downstairs and found the whole of the Weasley's there.  
  
"How many times!" Mrs. Weasley was ranting, "I can't get a nights worth of sleep with any red haired twins under this roof!"  
  
In the dark they heard their Uncles Fred and George mumble, "Bitters,"  
  
"I can't believe I let the twins get married! I knew this would happen!"  
  
"Well g'morning to you too-" Aaron mumbled.  
  
"Why are we still all standing in the dark? Lumos!" Charlie's wand lit up, followed by a dozen other wand tips igniting. The thin light revealed a mass of red haired people with bags under their eyes, four of whom looked positively gleeful. The Quads were already dressed, soot on their hands a dead give away of their deed, as well as the pleased smiles on their faces.  
  
"Happy Christmas!" Derrick burst out throwing up his arms, streamers flying everywhere, covering the crowded floor in a shower of colors. His twin stifled a laugh and the other set burst out, unable to contain theirs.  
  
"Cut it out!" his father said sharply, though a hint of amusement was clearly heard.  
  
"Shut up-" His father's twin , Uncle George slapped him in the back of his head as Derrick continued laughing.  
  
"Ow!" he clapped his hand over his hair, throwing him a dirty look  
  
"Wipe those looks off your faces now! Before I curse them off! All of you! Now get ready before I change my mind about not punishing you on your last morning here!"  
  
The mass trooped downstairs for breakfast, over which Mrs. Weasley kept throwing the four of them glares, but other wise, it was quiet ritual.  
  
The all dressed and for an hour there was the hustle and bustle of last minute packing. Serena was lying listlessly sprawled across the couch, she had packed everything last nights and was set, staring up at the ceiling as if watching the people move upstairs. Wolf wandered into the room, and Serena didn't notice. He had been thinking about his little run in with her from the night before, the picture of the Slytherin boy. He felt a pang of jealousy as he thought about it again for the third time this morning; he wanted some answers. He crept up to her silently, clearly visible if only turned her head ever so slightly, and sprang on her, trapping her beneath him.  
  
"Wolf! GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"  
  
"No-" he smirked triumphantly, "I think I'm rather comfortable," She hissed, face showing her utmost dislike toward him. He leaned closer to her, keeping his voice low as if sharing with her a deep secret, "Who was that in the picture?"  
  
She stared at him for a minute, incredulously, "Wolf, get off me," and she tried to shove him off, but he held her hands trapped in one great paw like hand.  
  
"Not until you tell me who it is and why you're so secretive? Is he your boyfriend?" his eyebrows lifted in a suggestive manor.  
  
"Get off me, or I'll take you up on my threat from last night," she snarled.  
  
"The one after I said you had beautiful eyes?"  
  
Serena turned away again, not looking him in the face. But there was no hair to hide behind now, no where to hide her eyes as her emotions she had kept hidden so well flickered across them for a brief moment. And that was all Wolf needed.  
  
"Tell me," Serena stared at his chest defiantly, not saying anything, "I'm sorry," he tried pathetically.  
  
She looked him straight in the eye, but it was only for a brief second as she let out a loud scream.  
  
Wolf jumped off her, and landed away on all fours, teeth bared.  
  
"What is it? What's wrong?" The Quads came rushing in, followed by the rest of the Weasley kids dragging their trunks behind them.  
  
"Oh, nothing," she waved a elegant hand at them, turning to stare at the ceiling again.  
  
***  
  
Finally everyone was ready and trunks were loaded into four magically expanded cars. The owls hooted noisily making sure their disapproval was heard, and finally, Gail couldn't stand it and she let them all loose. They soared upwards in a flurry of feathers, taking off in the Hogwarts, and leaving their owners to the delightful task of carrying their dropping filled cages.  
  
Serena was grateful that Wolf wasn't riding in the car with her and easily slipped into the casual talk of the year ahead. Derrick and Erik talked about their fireworks display away from their parent's ears, who would mutter under their breaths loud enough to let everyone nearby know that it had been their idea every time they heard one of the Quads bragging about it. But after Gail's tirade, they resorted to speaking aloud all the things they might do to ruin Gail's first year, and that set her off even more. They scrambled out of the car at King's Cross and Gail stormed out, letting out all her rage in the middle of the parking lot where muggles stood and stared and listened at her foreign words of 'Hogwarts' and 'Cruciartus' and 'howlers.' Molly Weasley properly scolded her for making such a scene, but then left her to fume even more afterwards. They crossed the barrier without attracting too much attention and arrived in front of the gleaming engine of the Hogwarts Express.  
  
Finally after Gail's anger, came her tears. All of the Weasley kids softened at this, she was the baby of the family and she was finally going to go to Hogwarts and be away from her family. Serena wandered away for a moment and suddenly had two girls on her, hugging her and squealing.  
  
"Renee!" The two of them shrieked in unison.  
  
"Tuesday and Thursday Friday,"   
  
The twins gave her the same scowl every time she called them that.  
  
"Don't call us my our full names!"  
  
"Still curse the day mum named us,"  
  
"Then you should be thankful I decided not to use your middle name," and the two of them gaped in horror. The poor twins, Tuesday Saturday Friday and Thursday Sunday Friday. Their mum had been a real stickler for the days of the week and they were forever bound to her decision… well, at least until they reached the legal age to change them, but by then, Serena suspected they would have grown accustom to them and wouldn't want to change them.  
  
"Ladies!" Vijay and Kittrick suddenly appeared out of nowhere, each of them flinging their arms around a twin.  
  
"Hey Vi,"  
  
"Hey Kit,"  
  
And the two of them suddenly spotted Serena and they both abandoned the twins and jumped on her, arms open wide, "Serena!" The twins looked dejected.  
  
"Hello Kittrick, Vijay," Wolfgang had appeared next to her and the two boys jumped back in surprise.   
  
"Hey Wolfie!"  
  
"Wolf! My man!" And the two of them ran to embrace him, but the growl that came out of his mouth both stopped them in their tracks and they suddenly remembered the twins.  
  
"Tuesday!"  
  
"Thursday!" And the two of them where hanging off them.  
  
"Hey Wolf," the twins slipped away from the boys and sidled not so subtlety over to Wolf.  
  
"Tuesday, Thursday," he nodded to them. They tried to get closer, but his stance clearly said back off, and so they did. Serena threw him a glare. Wolf raised an eyebrow in response to it.  
  
"Come on, let's go get a seat!"   
  
Serena bid her family goodbye and they stepped onto the train with the twins, Vijay, and Kittrick.  
  
***  
  
"Okay, Orion vs. Caedon!"  
  
The kids slapped their money down on the table.  
  
"Anything off the trolley?"  
  
"A round of butterbeers!"  
  
"Cough up everyone!" There was shifting as people passed up their money and their warm butterbeers were passed back. Candy was strewn all over the seats and in peoples laps.  
  
"Okay, ready? Go!" Kittrick slammed his hand on the table and the two boys started to arm wrestle. There were cheers as they strained their muscles in the test of strength. The Gryffindor 4th years were sprawled all over the cabin, people squished between one another, sitting on each others laps. Giancarlo and Vijay were laying in the luggage racks overhead along with Andromeda and Galatea.   
  
"Andy! Pass me a chocolate frog!" The girl reached behind Vijay who she was sitting rather comfortably with and dropped it down, and Kittrick threw up a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, "Thanks!" He saluted up to her and resumed his focus on the arm wrestling.   
  
Orion started to get the better of Caedon, but suddenly, his arm was on the table and Caedon had thrown up his arm in the air in victory, "Still number one baby!"  
  
Kids groaned as the others picked up their money, gleeful looks on their faces.  
  
"You're so strong Caedon," said Tuesday who was cuddling up under his arm. Serena rolled her eyes. Kit had thrown his arm around her and pulled out a bottle from his pocket, shaking it in front of her, asking. She nodded and Kit poured a bit into her butterbeer and she sipped it greedily.  
  
"Hey!" Vijay grabbed the bottle away from Kit, "you've been holding back!" and he winked at Serena. 'Bottomless beers,' her uncles latest and greatest invention, had become very popular with the Hogwarts kids, as was else they produced. Bottles were shoved under his face and he poured some in everyone's.   
  
"Well if it isn't the Gryffindors," A slick voice rang out as the compartment door slid open.  
  
"Ashe, Charcoal," Orion nodded to them, a scowl rising on his face like the rest of the Gryffindors. The Slytherin twins glared at them, their cronies grouped behind them.  
  
"Welcome to the caveman days of arm wrestling and fist fights," Ashe drew his wand, twirling it in his long fingers, and his twin sister, Charcoal pulled hers out of her hair, letting it fall to her waist in a waterfall of raven waves. Immediately, the 10 wands of the whole of the Gryffindor 4th years were on them.  
  
"But your way is fun too," Giancarlo said from above, swinging down and landing on the table, wand outstretched, rotating it in circular motions.  
  
Ashe strolled into the compartment and sat down opposite Caedon, pushing aside Giancarlo. Caedon was counting his money and smoking a sugar cigar. Ashe laid his money on the table and put up his hand, his blue eyes so light it seemed as if they were white, challenging. Caedon considered him for a moment, then immediately threw down a couple of galleons, his cigar, and put up his right hand to meet his challenge. There was a scramble to put money down and there were shouts of encouragement from either side.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Wait!" Serena suddenly shouted and all turned to stare at her, glaring at her for putting of this grand showdown. She stood up, and jumped onto the table, "I have an idea. I say, switch hands, use your less dominant," This was greeted by unease by the Slytherins and looks of glee by the Gryffindors. Everyone knew that Caedon was ambidextrous. Caedon put up his left hand nonchalantly, challenging. Ashe's face was completely blank but his eyes gave away what he was really feeling. On top of pure hate was the was the knowledge that he knew he'd loose if he accepted this new challenge. Charcoal had snaked her hand around Ashe's right hand, and he glanced sideways at her. Charcoal nodded, a certain look in her eyes that only twins share, one of sharing a secret. Ashe saw this and without further hesitation, grabbed Caedon's hand with his less dominant, his left, not looking at him, but keeping his eyes locked firmly with his sisters.  
  
"Ready?" Serena said, as she jumped off the table. A tense silence had fallen on the crowed as Caedon grunted and Ashe nodded, "Go!"  
  
There was an uproar as each side screamed out for their contestant. Ashe's hand pushed Caedon's and Caedon pushed back. Their hands traveled back and forth, hardly moving.  
  
Tuesday and Thursday were yelling and Charcoal was whispering unheard encouragement to her brother. Neither Ashe nor Caedon's faces giving away strain, and if it weren't for their white knuckles, it would have looked like they were just grasping each others hand, as if sealing a pact.   
  
"Go! Go! Go! Go!" the Gryffindors let out a steady cheer for Caedon, growing steadily louder with each 'go.'  
  
And then suddenly, "STOP!" Heads turned, but neither Caedon's or Ashe's moved, their hands still locked together.   
  
Standing in the doorway was Xandra, her shiny her Head Girl badge glinting threateningly amongst the dark green of the Slytherins behind her, "Ashe! Caedon! Now!" But neither moved, Caedon glaring at Ashe who was locked in an intense gaze with his twin, who's eyes willed him not to stop. Finally, after a silence, Serena awkwardly moved up and separated them.  
  
"Gambling is not allowed in Hogwarts, or on the train! 20 points from Slytherin and 18 points from Gryffindor!" This was meet by outrage from the Slytherins, "From what I've heard, Slytherins had drawn wands first and Gryffindors were first to back off," But the Slytherins persisted, "Or I can make it 25," Xandra said sharply.  
  
Ashe and Charcoal scowled at her and Xandra stared back with defiance, unwavering. Finally Ashe turned to Charcoal, "let's get out of here," they stood up, both giving her identical glares and Charcoal shoved passed Xandra, as did Ashe and the Slytherins dispersed. Xandra turned sharply back to the Gryffindors, glaring at their triumphant smiles. Her look spoke for itself and she turned to leave. Halfway to the door she stopped and grabbled the bottomless beer out of Kit's hand, "2 points for forbidden objects," and marched out the door.  
  
***  
  
It was dark when the Hogwarts Express pulled into the Hogsmede station. Serena stepped off the train and was able to catch Gail before she made her boat trip across the lake.  
  
"Good luck!" she squeezed her hand.  
  
"Thanks!" and she drifted with the throng of 1st years to the enormous figure of Hagrid. Serena was soon swept into the crowd making it's way to the threstal pulled carriages and hopped into the one's the Gryf 4th years had raided from a gang of 2nd year Hufflepuffs. Serena leaned back squashed between Orion and Vijay, thinking about her nice warm bed back up at the tower. She only faintly heard the conversation as if floated from the Slytherin twins, to the incident at the burrow, and finally to the potions master, Professor Snape, before they pulled up in front of the castle and stepped out.  
  
***  
  
Serena sat down in the golden Great Hall, staring up at the cloudless ceiling, bored. It was hard to believe that it hadn't been here 6 years before. Hogwarts had been ruined to nothing in the War, but with the help of volunteers, Dumbledore had restored it to it's magnificent grandeur. Of course, there were still a couple of rooms here and there that were floorless, leading to a drop more than a couple stories deep, but there were so many rooms in the castle that it was literally impossible to find every single one of them and restore them.  
  
She could feel eyes on her again and glanced down the table and saw Wolf staring at her. She gave him a feeble wave and he smiled back, taking this as a sign of being forgiven. The doors of the Great Hall opened and 40 kids walked in, their hair windblown and their cheeks bright. She saw the nervous Gail, pulling at her bright red hair that made her stand out in the sea of moving black robes. She caught her eye and winked. Gail smiled back, tugging a smile on her face.  
  
The old professor McGonagall put the sorting hat on the stool and it broke into song. It sang about cunning Slytherins and intelligent Ravenclaws, the strong willed Hufflepuffs, and the brave Gryffindors, and it's song ended with a smattering of applause at which Dumbledore stood up, smiling, opening his sweeping arms as if to embrace all his students.  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! The usual start of the term announcements; the first years must remember that the Forest is out of bounds. And a couple more items have been added to Mr. Filch's list of forbidden items, to include 'bottomless beers.' There was a twinkle in his eyes as they wandered to the red heads at the Gryffindor table, "The schedule for Quiddtich tryouts are posted in your respective common rooms as well as up coming meetings for various clubs. I believe that is all I have to say," He beamed around the Hall, "Tuck in!"  
  
Serena sprang up from her feet and rushed to the crowd of gathering Weasley's at one point at the table to congratulate Gail on making Gryffindor. Xandra stood proudly behind her, resting on her hands on her younger sisters shoulders as Gail turned red from all the attention. The Quads had insisted on doing a ritual dance that made her an 'official Gryffindor Weasley', running up and down the tables and bowing down to her. Snape finally told them to sit down sharply and the Weasley's dispersed.   
  
***  
  
Serena rose in drowsy content as she made her way to Gryffindor tower. She bumped into Kit and walked with him up the stairs, leaning sleepily on his shoulder.  
  
"Damn Xandra for taking the my 'bottomless beer,' that was my only one!"  
  
Serena let out a very unlady like snort, "Hello, my uncles own the store-- got a case in my trunk," at this Kit's eyes lit up.  
  
"Party in the boy's dorms!"  
  
Serena shook my head on his shoulder, "I think I'll go to bed, the Quads woke us up early and all…"   
  
He laughed softly, "Okay, your loss… Too many Weasley's," Kit said to the Fat Lady.  
  
"Indeed," she answered back, eyeing Serena.  
  
"Ah, leave me alone," she waved a hand at her and the Fat Lady opened up, smiling.  
  
Serena trudged up the stairs to the 4th year girls dormitory 20 minutes later after watching the Quads fight with Xandra about the 20 points taken away earlier that day. Shouts of 'traitor' and 'disownment' and strangely 'ketchup' filled the common room until she finally threatened to take away more if they didn't stop yelling.  
  
Serena changed into her pajamas and snuck into bed, sighing contently. But she suddenly leaped out of bed, remembering something, and went to her trunk, sifting through it. She sighed with relief as she pulled out the little box from the tree house. She shoved it under the bed and touched the locket at her neck for reassurance. Then she finally climbed back into bed and closed her eyes, falling instantly into contented sleep, grateful to be back  


§§§

****

I know your probably now completely confused on all the characters. I'm going to make a list of them and post them ASAP.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

•lady incognita• 


	3. Suspicions

A Weasley Named Malfoy

[Suspicions]

The sun crept up from beyond the horizon and filtered through the open window, striking Serena's hair and turning it the colors of a sunset. When it's golden fingers reached her eyes, they snapped open from their slumber, turning from grey to silver in it's light. She peered around the room; candy wrappers and butterbeer bottles were strew all over from after the 4th year Gryffindor's party. The girls had come back to the dorms a little more than tipsy and Serena had to knock out each girl, whispering, "Stupify," and pulling the sheets over their worn out bodies while the rest of them screamed bloody murder as they though she had killed their friend. Not to mention the room stank of stale beer.

"Augh," Serena held her noise, and stepped gingerly out of bed to the open window, flinging it open. Fresh air wafted in and she took in a deep breath, filling her lungs with the sweet scent of morning. She heard a groaned behind her and she turned around to find Galatea sitting up in her bed clutching her head.

"Make it stop spinning," she whimpered.

"No, I don't really think I want the rest of them screaming bloody murder again," she smirked. The other girls started to rouse and Serena went off to shower and change. She shook off her robe and turned on the water. The sunlight from the high window filtered in and she could hear birds twittering their madness outside. It was a good day, the first day back. She finished her shower quickly, her thoughts light and she even said a cheery good morning to a bed ridden Wolf as she passed him on the way back to her dorm. She pulled on her clothes and brushed her hair, throwing it up in a messy bun with her wand. She picked up her school things and was heading out the door to the Great Hall for breakfast.

* * *

After Serena and Ginny had secretly received the Malfoy inheritance, they moved into the grand estate in Wandseye with Harry. The picture in her box showed them stepping into the entrance hall and gaping at how vast it was. The whole thing was made of shiny green marble that was unnaturally clean so that you could see yourself in it if it was bright enough. It had 50 rooms, and almost every room came complete with it's own bathroom and fireplace. At first it all seemed very big and scary to her, but as the years passed she threw quiet accustomed to it's largeness an found it quiet comforting. 

She remembered her first night in the estate; she had lain stark still in the oppressing dark until finally she couldn't take it and yelled for Ginny. With a wave her of wand all was made well as the room was softly lit by thousands of candles littering her room. Ginny had tucked her stuffed animals: Sugar, Cream, and Chocolate around her and sang softly until she had fallen asleep.

The top floor was made up of 3 gigantic bedrooms, a study, and a library; and this is where the three of them made their home. It was pleasantly in disarray at all times, hardly ever allowing the house elves to venture in, so it gave it a kind of marble Burrow effect. She had lived the life of splendor she had always imagined as a child and was quiet disappointed to find it was rather boring. So she demanded to fill up the house with people at all times. Her cousins had been invited over numerous times and they passed their summers at the estate, swimming in the pool in the forest, riding horses through the meadows, playing hide and seek in the tall grass beyond that.

At 11, she had received her Hogwarts letter like all students did and had run through the whole estate telling everyone that she was now officially a witch. She had even gone as far as to floo herself without permission to the Burrow to show off her letter. She had been most excited with her first wand, and as soon as she got back to the estate she had danced around the kitchens, waving it enthusiastically, pretending to be fighting You-Know-Who as Harry had told her. The poor house elves had been so frightened as she waved it around, accidentally setting fire to stoves and flinging pots and pans everywhere. 

They had taken to calling her the 'bad strawberry' behind her back.

* * *

Serena marched down the stairs, feeling elated to be back at Hogwarts. But she had a sudden feeling of foreboding just before she reached the last step. Her feelings were matched as she entered the common room and she let out a scream. Footsteps came running down the stairs to see what was wrong meet by gasps of horror and more screams as people surveyed the common room.

Tables were smashed, chairs up turned, couches ripped apart and their stuffing's strewn all over the floor. The walls were covered in green words and drawings of obscenities.

"The Slytherins-"

"How'd they get in!"

"What the hell!" Xandra's face peeked from the ledge up above, a second later she was at the bottom of the staircase. 

Serena had wandered around the room, pushing passed the ruins. Making her way to one wall, her breath ragged. The Slytherin's had dedicated one whole wall to a fantastic dragon, artfully done. Fire spit from it's mouth and it's eyes flickered a deep blood red. But it was the words written across the beast that made Serena's blood run cold.

__

The Dragon was Here…

Serena sucked in a deep breath, but found she couldn't, for something was blocking her desert dry through. The room started to swirl about her and black slid over her eyes though she was very aware that her knees had buckled and she was sliding to the floor.

Wolf had just come down the staircase and had seen her start to fall.. He dashed across the room and caught her just before she fell. He picked her up and set her on the couch, sitting on the edge beside her. Her eyes were flickering and she was mumbling something, "Dragon…. He's back…"

"Serena? Serena?" he tapped her on the cheek to revive her. 

It took him a few seconds, but then her eyes shot opened and when she saw who it was she shoved him off the couch, "Get off!" 

Wolf landed on the floor with a thump, but he gave a satisfied smile up to her and said, "She'll live,"

She scowled at Wolf, but it was no where near the hatred she gave off when she looked back to the dragon. She rose, pulling out her wand, and shouted, "Obliterate!" The light from her wand struck the wall and it exploded; the dragon was no more. Falling bricks and dust engulfed the common room.

"Serena? Serena!" Wolf clawed through the dust filled air, trying to find her.

But when the dust settled, she was gone.

* * *

Serena was sitting high up somewhere on the top of a spire on the roof of the school. Clutched in her hand was the little green box she kept her secrets in. With trembling but practiced fingers, she opened the box, pressing her open locket against the fit shape. She carefully took out the picture of her father, holding it with such care.

"Dragon," she breathed, stroking the photo across the face. It smirked under her touch, but she ignored it, willing herself to see her father and not his youth, "Father- are you alive?"

* * *

By the time she finally got down to the Great Hall, people were already filling out. She was visibly calm now, but still very much shaken inside. She found the old Professor McGonagall and received her time table. She scanned it over, grimacing when she saw she had History of magic and potions with the Slytherins that day. She grabbed a piece of toast and walked up to the 3rd floor for her first lesson.

History of Magic was a boring affair and Professor Binn's voice lulled her into a stupor at which she stared at a spot on the wall for an house and a half. She was waken from her reverie as the bell rang and the class came back to life. Nobody said anything as they made their was to the dungeons for their next lesson.

Snape gave his usual welcome back speech saying that potions was going to become harder and tougher and if they didn't shape up they would find 'T's' on their 'OWLS.'

"Today, we will be making a sleeping drought, the instructions-" Snape flicked his wand at the board and words appeared there," are on the board. Everything you need-" the cupboards around the room slammed open, creating the Gryffindors still groggy from History of Magic to jump out of their seats, "are in the cupboards. You have the period. Begin,"

Serena set herself busy with her cauldron, following the instructions to boil eye of newt in water for 4 minutes before adding pickled toad. Tuesday and Thursday were at a table nearby arguing about something. It wasn't that complicated a potion and Serena worked diligently, producing the same slime green color Snape had indicated should have appeared. She walked to the back of the room to get a pinch of a powdered hung root when Charcoal shoved passed her, whispering, "The Dragon's coming," giggling, her eyes flickering as if she knew something Serena didn't. Serena didn't say anything, but continued to collect her supplies. Charcoal snickered and walked away, satisfied with Serena's stunned silence.

Had she meant the Dragon on the wall or her father? Or was the Dragon representing her father? Did she even know her father? Serena didn't know. Her eyes darted around the room to see if anyone else had notice and when they didn't she quickly moved back to her seat as if nothing had ever happened.

She kept throwing the Slytherin twins nervous glances as they talked in hushed voices. She stirred her potion and listened with all her might to catch what they were saying without appearing so. She caught words like 'War' and 'deatheaters' and they sniggered. 

By now Serena had gone pale and could hardly keep herself from falling to the floor her legs were shaking so bad. But she managed to bottle some of her potion and brought it to Snape's desk for testing before clearing up her supplies and being dismissed, then she hightailed it out of there.

***  
  
Wolf prowled down the corridor on his way to the Great Hall after his Divinations class. He heard hideous laughing up ahead and saw the gang of Slytherin 4th years grouped together around the twins who were avidly explaining something which was greeted by sniggers and gasps of disbelief.

"Uncle told me so himself, but we're not supposed to know-- yet"

"Did Dragon say anything else?"

"No, but it should be soon, nothing gets past Draco Malfoy!"

Something in the back of Wolf's mind clicked and he thought back to the day on the roof of the tree house at the Burrow. He had watched Serena from the branches above as she opened the box and pulled out it's contents. He remembered the diary she had written in, the name embossed in intricate silver letters was 'Malfoy.' And there was also the picture he saw. She had touched it with such a reverence. From what he glimpsed before she had snatched it from his hands was the name 'Draco.'

What was she hiding? How was she connected with the Slytherins? What about the name 'dragon' that scared her so much? And who was Draco Malfoy?

* * *

The next day, Wolf hadn't talked to Serena as she had avoided him all yesterday. He hadn't been able to talk to her last night either because a couple of younger years had caught him trying to get up to the girls dormitories and teased him relentlessly before he finally backed down and flopped into an arm chair. The other boys had thrown him sympathetic looks. It was near impossible for a boy to reach the girls dormitories as the stairs turned into a slide after a few steps. None of them knew that Wolf had been up there many times before by bracing himself against the walls to look for her diary. He was sure that if he could just get a peek inside the whole mystery of why she was the way she was would be revealed. He knew she kept it in a little green box and he had looked around the room and found it underneath her bed. But it was impossible to open without the key, the locket that hung around her neck at all times. Wolf admitted to himself that he felt a bit guilty trying to break into her most personal feelings, but his drive to know overcame him guilt and he shrugged it off.

Wolfe looked down at the Gryffindor table at her, hoping she would notice his stare and turn his way, but if she did, she ignored him, rising with her cronies to leave for her next class. Wolf followed them out and cut in front of them.

"Hello ladies-"

A chorus of greetings were gushed back at him and they surrounded him. It was very unusual for Wolf to approach them, but whenever he did, the girls jumped at the chance to bat their eyes and swat him playfully.

"Hey Serena," Wolf turned to her amongst her friends, ignoring them. Serena was hanging back, leaning against the wall looking bored as her friends fawned over him.

"Wolf," she nodded, her arms crossed across her chest.

"Can I talk to you? Alone?" he looked sharply at the other girls, directing his last question at them.

"No," Serena snapped, but the other girls were already backing away.

"We'll catch you at Transfig. Okay?" Thursday passed her and they made their way up the hall, not bothering to keep their voices down as they giggled, leaving Serena alone in the corridor with Wolf.

Silence. Wolf stared at her and Serena stared down the corridor after her retreating friends.

"How are you? I never did get to ask after the incident yesterday,"

"Fine, is that all? I have to go to class-" she said shortly, trying to make a quick get away.

"You have 10 minutes," He stepped in front of her.

She gave him a sharp look, her dark grey eyes piercing his light golden ones for just a moment before she looked away again quickly. She couldn't bear to look at him, especially now.

"Why don't you ever look at me?" he said, rage building up in him, and a hint of it showed in his voice.

"If you haven't noticed, I don't really look at anyone," she said smoothly back at him.

"Why?"

She didn't answer, choosing to inspect her long slender nails. The only thing that really made her look like a Weasley was her flaming red hair.

"Because I choose not to," She said, finally giving an answer that wasn't one at all. Wolf wandered over to her, placing himself where her gaze fell and she looked ahead of her, her hair veiled across her eyes.

"Who's Draco Malfoy"

She flinched and Wolf knew he hit a nerve. It took her a while to answer, but then said breezily, "Just a guy,"

He stared at her incredulously, "Then you must be obsessed if you have his journal,"

She looked thoughtful for a moment, actually considering this and answered, "Yes, I suppose I am…"

Wolf didn't know how to answer this and he was overcome with a sharp pang of jealousy, but instead he asked, "How old is he now? I know he doesn't go here now because didn't find his name when I looked over the roster for the school-"

"What? Are you stalking me? Trying to find out all my deep dark secrets?" anger welled up in here. Who was he to go digging through her past?

"I already have. He's a Slytherin!"

"I have to go to class," she stood up and shoved passed him.

"Serena," he caught her by the arm, but she didn't look at him, "I know for a fact he's related to Ashe and Charcoal," he struggled with words, "That can't be good. Plus he's way to old for you,"

She pulled her arm away swiftly and stalked down the corridor, "that's okay," she called back to him, "because he's dead."

* * *

****

A/N:

HOLD YOU HORSES PEOPLE! If theres anything you've learned from reading my stories, its that I LOVE a twist… so don't go assuming ANYTHING!

And as I said in a earlier review about Harry and Ginny (and possibly children) it will be addressed LATER in the story when they appear.


	4. Malikye

A Weasley Named Malfoy

[Malikye]

Serena exited out of her History of Magic classroom the next week with a gloomy look to match her feelings. Things had not improved. Wolf had been everywhere she turned, watching her; to this her dorm mates teased her relentlessly and she was so fed up with it she avoided everyone together. The incident with the Dragon still haunted her thoughts, and she didn't know what to think anymore. Nothing had happened so far, so maybe it was just a pranks; she was jumping to conclusions.

She side stepped her dorm mates and slunk into the shadows, making her way down the hall alone to the dungeons. She turned down the corridor to the potions classroom, only half aware of where she was going, wrapped up in her thoughts. She walked the distance to the classroom, hardly noticing the person standing in the shadows just outside the door until it opened and Snape appeared, beckoning to the shadowy character.

__

Mr. Mysterious, Serena snorted. She made to go into the classroom and move past the potions master, but he put out a hand.

"You will wait outside with the rest of the class," he said, looking down his nose at her.

__

Your oily voice matches your hair, she thought to herself, and she moved aside. The hooded character made his way to the door and Serena glanced at him curiously, peering into his hood.

And what she saw made her gasp aloud, a very rare moment on her part; he had returned her stare with stormy grey eyes, filled with curiosity and amusement on his part, so much like her own.

"Dragon?" she paled, nearly falling to the floor.

But he didn't say a word, breaking eye contact, he moved into the classroom and the door shut with a snap, leaving Serena out in the hall, dumbfounded and pale.

***

The rest of the Gryffindors found her in a state of shock, sitting against the wall, trembling slightly.

"Serena? Serena? What's wrong?" Thursday kneeled down next to her, and the rest of the Gryffindors gathered around her.

"Back up! Back up! Move it!" Kittrick shoved his way through the crowed and kneeled down next to her, "Serena? Are you ill?" he brought his hand up to her forehead and recoiled, "she's ice cold!"

Serena moved as if she had an ache, she raised her head and stared at the door, her face ashen and pale. Memories flashed in her brain, and familiar voices from long ago filled her head.

***

__

"Mr. Malfoy! Harry Potter is on the loose in the manor!"

He sprang up and grabbed him by the neck, "Well, if he's lose, why the hell did you run all the way up here to tell me! GO BLOODY GET HIM!" and he threw him back out of the room. By now, Ginny had undone her bindings and had sprang up, protecting Serena behind her back. He slammed the door and locked it with a flick, turning back to them, eyes flashing dangerously.

"I save you and this is how you repay me, calling Mr. Boy-Who-Lived? Serpen sorcia!" He flung the snake at them, laughed as they backed into a corner, the snake advancing on them.

***

__

"Harry!" Ginny was screaming as she tried to keep away from it. She backed up into the small table where the amber liquid was sitting, and it spilled onto the floor, a dark spot seeping onto the rug and onto the stone floor, glass going everywhere. Draco laughed at her antics. 

"Hhhhhiiissssss…" the hiss hadn't come from the snake, it had come from Ginny. Draco stared at her incredulously. Ginny herself looked surprised, but soon recovered and hissed at the snake again menacingly. Draco was still staring, in denial. Ginny took a step toward it, eyes flashing; the snake stopped it's advancing and weaved back in forth in the air, it's tongue flicking in and out.

"Hiisssss, sshissss," Ginny looked down at Serena, who was hissing venomously at the snake.

The snake bobbed it's head up and down, seemed to back up. Ginny looked at her in surprise.

"It's okay mommy-"

"Bloody hell," Draco whispered under his breath, "You're both parseltongues," Ginny came out of her surprised state she hissed at Draco menacingly. Draco backed up slightly, "How-"

"Voldemort, in 1st year. When, my life force came rushing back to me, I must have inherited some of his powers as well…," she hissed again at him, advancing toward him and stepping past the snake. Serena followed her, picking the snake off the ground and cradling it in her hands, hissing softly to it, as if comforting it. "I found out about it when I ran across a garden snake in my garden in my 3rd year. I've known about it ever since. Serena must have inherited some of it-" she was standing right in front of him, staring at him definantly.

He looked down at her, and smiled. He gave a soft laugh.

He brought a finger up to her face and put it on her face, "You will never stop surprising me,"

"Never underestimate," she stepped out of his grip.

There was a crashing noise below them and yelling. Then the fire turned bright green and a face appeared there. 

"Mr. Malf-"

"I SAID-" he raged, flicking a blade that was laying on the floor, where it had fallen off the table, into the air with his foot where he caught it in his hand and threw it viciously at the head in the fire, "- GO BLOODY GET HIM YOU FUCKED UP SON OF A BITCH!" The blade flew at the fire, in it, and through it where it hit it's target which fell. He pulled out his wand violently and pointed it at Ginny, in a fury. Ginny backed up and stepped on the glass. She immediately toppled and fell right into the shattered bottle. She cried in pain, her skin seeping blood, cut and ripped. She struggled in the glass, desperately trying to move to console her wounds, and at the same time trying not to move to prevent from getting anymore.

Draco now turned to Serena who had backed into a corner after seeing Draco throw the blade into the fire. He advanced on her, and she desperately tried to push herself farther away and into the wall. He swiftly picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She was screaming and kicking, crying. As her tears hit the floor they flared up in flames and then died, she was strong with magic.

"Daddy! Mommy! Mommy!" she reached toward her mom as Draco pulled her out the door and out of sight. But just before she did, she tore of her locket and threw it to her mom.

"Serena!" 

__

***

"She is my daughter Lucius,"

He didn't respond, but gave him a condescending look.

"He's my father," said a small but clear voice.

They all whirled around to see Serena frowning slightly.

"What?" Lucius asked sharply, incredulously.

"I said, he's my father. But Harry's my daddy,"

They all stared at her again, and the 7-year-old rolled her eyes. They couldn't piece together the little girl's logic.

"Draco's my father, like he's your father. But Harry's my daddy_," she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "obviously, Draco wouldn't call him-" indicated Lucius, "-daddy. He'd call him father,"_

"She's brilliant" voiced Draco suddenly.

"I beg your pardon?" Lucius turned to him, confused.

"She's bloody brilliant!" and Draco scooped her up in her arms, hugging her. Serena hugged back hesitantly and Lucius and Ginny stared. Draco was laughing, "she's brilliant!"

Draco found he was fascinated with this little girl, the way her mind worked. She had rearranged it in her mind to her understanding. Harry had been an affectionate figure, a daddy. Draco had never been there, so she called him father, formally. She obviously didn't know the difference, or that there could only be one real 'father.' He found that he didn't want to let her go.

"She's mine!" Lucius lunged, cutting a rip down Draco's back. Draco staggered, dropping Serena, and she crawled away fearfully. Lucius scooped her up and took off.

"No! Serena!" he quickly transfigured a nearby pot into a broom and took off after Lucius. Ginny followed, running.

***

"AAHHH!!" Draco leapt off his broom and landed on top of Lucius. Lucius crumbled, dropping Serena who squealed.

Lucius and Draco both rolled away, each had such a gracefulness about them, like cats.

Both drew their wands.

"I'm warning you boy,"

"That's a first, never warned me before- never really cared,"

Lucius struck, bringing his wand down and Draco leapt out of the way, spinning. Draco thrust his wand at him and were soon engaged in quiet a duel. Each had such grace and struck with such accuracy, it must have been choreographed. Serena had crawled away out of the battle and now watched as her grandfather and father dueled viciously. Ginny rounded the corner, as Harry jumped down from a hedge, and saw them. They both ran to Serena wrapping her in her arms and running to another path.

"They're getting away!" and Lucius viciously stabbed at Draco. 

And Lucius saw a look come over Draco, and he looked longingly back at them before turning to his father, eyes flashing, "Let them," He stabbed, and Lucius blocked. 

"No! Father!" Serena cried, tears starting to slip down her face.

Draco had slightly pained look in his eyes as she said 'father.'

A burst of fire suddenly flared up from where the drop had fallen, the flame catching a near by hedge. In no time, it was climbing up it's green branches and making it's way down the hedge, spreading.

"Serena! Go!" Draco shouted over to them, blocking Lucius' attack.

"No!" Lucius tried to side step Draco, but he stepped in front of him, blocking his way. The flames that danced dangerously around them reflected in Draco's eyes. Lucius had never seen anything like it.

"You will never lay a hand on her!"

And Draco jabbed at him, catching him in the shoulder. Lucius staggered back, but was just as quickly attacking, catching Draco in the side. Draco struck with furious swipes, angrily, letting tears he had never but once in his life time fall.

It was then that Lucius realized that Draco was the father.

"Go!" he yelled at Serena, but she didn't move. Ginny had scooped her up in her arms and was pulled away by Harry.

"No! Dragon! Father!"

And that was the last she saw of him, quickly lost between the flames.

The whole garden burned.

***

"FATHER!" Serena sprang up and shoved past the crowd, flinging open the door to the potions classroom and staring at the man who was talking to Snape.

It was not her father.

The person was dressed in all black which made his pasty white skin stand out even more. His jet black hair hung loosely around his face and in his eyes, which he moved away with a slight flick of his head. He stood with an air of majesty so like her father had, and yet he only looked like he was just out of Hogwarts. Her legs felt like jelly, and she feared she would fall to the ground, but Kittrick was there, holding on to her, guiding her into the classroom, closer to the man, next to him, past him, and up the aisle away from him. She could feel the man's cold grey eyes on her back.

"Whose that?" Whispered Kit next to her as they walked away from him and found seats near the back with the rest of the Gryffindors.

She didn't answer, she sat down and faced forward, turning to stare at the man. He stood silently, observing the class, arms crossed, leaning against the wall.

"Today," Snape began in a silky voice, "we have a visitor, Malikye," The class greeted this with silence, turning to stare at this vampiric man. He let this carry on for a few seconds, an eerie silence that made shivers go up Serena's spine. 

Snape took up his wand and waved it across the board, words appeared. Again, he flicked it across the classroom and the cupboards opened, "Begin," 

Serena lit the fire under her cauldron, forcing herself not to look up at Malikye or anyone else. She let it sit while she cut up some roots and went to go get some fluxweed and knotgrass.

When she got back she added her ingredients and stirred it clockwise for 3 minutes, rereading the rest of the potion. She pretended not to take notice as Snape and Malikye wandered through the students. About halfway through the class, Serena added frogs liver, making her potion turn a mercury like substance emitting a fine white smoke.

"By now you should see your potion turn white," He looked around with distaste as he saw potions the color of green, yellow, and red. Serena inwardly smiled to herself, she had always been good at potions. Finally she finished and took up a vile and poured some of her potion into it. She carried it up to Snape's desk and stood in line around his desk to have her potion tested. Just before her turn, Malikye appeared beside Snape, watching him as he added a drop of purple liquid into Vijay's potion at which it turned yellow, "A zero, I think," Snape said triumphantly, "And detention. Next!" Vijay moved away gloomily, holding his rejected vile.

"Serena," She hesitated to move, but she did. She pretended not to notice as Malikye took a profound interest in this particular vile. Snape uncorked it and sniffed it slightly. He then added the drop of purple liquid and frowned even more when it stayed purple. 

"I'll take this," Snape grunted and handed the vile to Malikye.

Serena moved away, throwing Malikye a curious glance. He was holding up the vile, examining it in the light. He took the stopper off and sniffed it as Snape had done. Then for a brief second his eyes flickered toward Serena before he downed it. Serena didn't flinch, and neither did Malikye or the potions master who was throwing her a look of deep hatred.

Malikye suddenly dropped the vile and it shattered on the floor. The whole class looked up to see Malikye clutching himself as if in pain. A few seconds passed where it seemed tine slowed as the class just watched in horror, then it came back twice as fast and Malikye let out a yell as the back of his cloak ripped to reveal large black wings that matched his hair. 

The class gaped, and Malikye turned as best as he could to examine his new wings. He seemed very pleased.

"25 points to Serena," Malikye said, it was the first time he had spoken. His voice was infinitely deep, and there was a hint of amusement in it as well as curiosity. But most of all, familiarity. 

Serena stared at him and he stared intensely back, and she found it was the first time she could hold anyone's gaze without the feat of anyone finding out her secret.

Because she felt as if he already knew…

Malikye will be added, if he isn't already, to the list of OC's…


	5. A Brawl in the Hall

A Weasley Named Malfoy

[Brawl in the Hall]

Ashe felt something brush against his arm, he swatted it away and turned over in his bed, putting the pillow over his head. 

He felt it again, but this time it was on his foot which was hanging off his bed. He pulled it into him and under the covers. 

"Go away 'Coal," he mumbled.

He felt something cold suddenly soak through his blankets, "What the hell!" He stuck his head out of the pillow and was instantly covered in water. He let out a yell that only mingled in with the rest of his dorm mates screams. 

"Turn it off!" Hades had jumped out of his bed and was yelling, clawing at something that was hanging above his head.

"Raining charms!" Gray slipped in a puddle of water and was flat on his back. Strangely enough, the water that came from the rain cloud fell and disappeared when it hit the floor, yet the water dripping from his night clothes was spilling all around him.

The door suddenly burst open and Charcoal burst in, "Ashe! It's raining on me!" 

He stared at his twin and she stared at the rest of the boys. All of them had rain clouds. There was noises and screams from outside the dorm and they rushed out, seeing a 7th year trying run away from his rain cloud, and a 3rd year was sobbing in the corner, wet and shivering. A couple of 5th year boys were eyeing a couple of 6th year girls, who were wrapping themselves in extra blankets as their night clothes had soaked through.

The Slytherin twins looked at each other, knowing what the other was thinking.

***

There seemed to be a permanent trail of water along the corridors of the school that day, and the Gryffindors as well as the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, seemed to be happier than usual. Bursts of laughter could be heard when ever a Slytherin walked passed.

"Hey Gray, your dripping all over the floor!" Giancarlo called out and the Gryffindor 4th years laughed as well as anyone else not wearing green in the corridor. 

Gray paused in mid-step, "you'll be dripping all over the floor if you don't shut up," he snapped, his cool blue eyes filled with malice.

Giancarlo raised an eyebrow, amused. The rain clouds, a 24 hour charm, hadn't let up, and as the victim's mood darkened so did the rain cloud. Right about now, lightning bolds and thunder were emitting from his rain cloud, soaking him more. He shook his sleeked black hair out of his eyes.

"What are you going to do, wring your robes over my head?" Another out burst of laughter. Gray had turned fully around and was staring at Giancarlo from a distance. Hades and Ashe were ready to back him up if indeed a fight broke out. Gray was clutching his hands in fists, just itching to reach into his pocket and grab out his wand and hex him to next year, his cold, black eyes narrowed.

"Or better yet, _hug me!_" Giancarlo doubled up with laughter and Kit and Vijay had fallen to the ground, Tuesday and Thursday were doubled over, trying to stay up. 

And Gray took one step over to him and punched him in the stomach as Giancarlo swung a fist at Gray's face, both hit their targets, and suddenly a brawl broke out in the hall. The Gryffindors and Slytherins behind them didn't hesitate to start exchanging punches as well. Serena was suddenly faced to face with a hulking 5th year. He gave his best intimidating face, bearing his teeth. Serena smirked, took one step over, and shoved the heel of her palm right into his nose. 

Blood. 

Dazyll, a scrawny looking blonde, had the guts to draw his wand and others followed. Soon there were an array of colors bouncing off the walls of the corridor. Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws ran for cover, this was not their fight. People were slipping on wet ground and it seemed a storm had erupted in the corridor, thunder and lighting were emitting from the Slytherin's rain clouds. 

Giancarlo had managed to gain the advantage and was punching Gray who was sporting a bloody nose and a black eye; Giancarlo wasn't in too much better a shape.

Vijay shot a babbling curse at Hades, who dropped his wand and clutched his throat as he started spouting incoherent words. 

"Pinoculous!" China hit Vijay in the back and in two seconds, his nose had extended the length of his arm and past.

"AUGH!" he staggered back, his arms flapping like windmills, and he toppled over.

Serena, seeing this, came at China, striking her with her famous bat-bogey hex. She felt a great satisfaction as the 4th year Slytherin tried to swat the bat like blobs that had started attacking her face. She rushed to Vijay's side, and put a stop to his lengthening nose. A purple light whizzed by her, striking Beetrix, another 4th year Slytherin, which made her hands start to shrink rapidly.

She saw Wolf backhand a 7th year, who staggered back a bit, before rushing at him and grabbing him around his arms, locking him in a tight hold. Derrick rushed over and knocked the 7th year over the head with a divinations book. The lug's eyes rolled up and his arms went slack, releasing Wolf as he fell to the ground.

"Wow. To think this would actually come in handy," he retorted, slamming his book into a passing 3rd year, who fell.

A horrible, screeching laughter filled the hall, and the students looked up in horror to see Peeves, the poltergeist, flying around overhead, dropping bubor tubor puss filled balloons everywhere. One hit Aphrodite, causing the 4th year to shriek as her green robes started to fizzle and boils sprung on her skin.

"Aphrodite, all mighty, You are fizzing slightly!" he cackled.

Peeves had taken a liking to the Quads, and had started ingeniously helping their plans along. He threw more puss filled balloons at moving green targets, cackling merrily, "Ickle Slytherin's are ugly boons, let us hit them will puss filled balloons!"

There was pandemonium.

The bell rang to signal the start of classes, but nobody made a move to back down.

Peeves floated over and started waving his arms like a conductors baton, as he zoomed down the corridor, "I see London, I see France, I see China's underpants!" with a definite flick of his hand, a sudden gust blew her skirt up and she shrieked, which only attracted more attention as she struggled to hold down her skirt.

"Charcoal you pig-faced witch, your funny appearance is giving me a stitch, but we all well know that you're a- 

"Expelliarmus!" Minerva McGonagall came wading in through the students, shooting at Peeves. The poltergeist stumbled in mid-air and dropping some balloons onto a group of Ravenclaws heads, yelling a slew of curses at her, and waving his fist. She sent another spell at him and he zoomed the opposite way, flinging the rest of his balloons on passersby. He blew one last raspberry, waggling his fingers at her, weaving around madly in mid air as he rounded the corner and out of sight. McGonagall arrived at the two who were rolling on the ground, viciously punching each other. 

"Mr. Coetze! Mr. Patrick!"

Orion stepped in between both of them, pulling Giancarlo away as Dazyll was doing to Gray.

"Detention! Both of you! For a week! And Detention," she addressed the mass of the wet students, "for each and every person involved in the fight!"

An uproar erupted, "But Professor McGonagall! It was the Gryffindors who put a 24 hour rain charm on us!" shouted Ashe.

"But you vandalized our common room!" interjected Galatea.

"Enough! A weeks more detention for everybody! Now! Get to class!" Another protest sprung up but McGonagall wouldn't hear of it, she turned on her heel and walked away, head held high, slipping slightly on the water around the corridor. 

***

Serena had trudged with the rest of the Gryffindors back up to the common room to change out of their soaked clothes. She peeled them off and discarded them onto the floor, looking at them with distaste.

"Who the hell stuck a stick up McGonagall's ass, seriously, they strike first, _and_ are first to draw wands… but we both get the same amount of detention! I mean, come on! Our restraint has got to count for something."

Serena threw Andy a look that signaled she agreed and the girl nodded, satisfied, then went back to ranting and raving. The Slytherins _had _struck first, in the common room. And the Dragon…

The Dragon. Why did Andy have to bring that up, and make her remember? Hadn't she already suffered enough for several nights after the vandalism? She had written it down in her diary. Her fears that the Dragon might be back and yet wanting him to be back at the same time. To meet him, to get to know him, and possibly to love him as a daughter should her father. Maybe she could actually see her family all together, without the hatred.

Was that possible? Probably not…

And the subject of the Dragon made her think about Malikye. After she had practically ran out of the classroom, he disappeared. She never saw him again and she was grateful. She was fearful of him knowing the secret. Would he tell? What was he after? Why was he here? And then gone, simply vanished. But there was something oddly familiar about him. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on. She was sure she had never meet him, or seen him before; she was sure she would have remember his eyes, and yet… she knew him, or she thought she did. She didn't understand it. 

It was like a messed up déjà vu. 

She shook her head, her thoughts returning to Andy and Galatea who had convinced themselves that we shouldn't deserve detention, and were shouting their anger at this injustice. 

"We should sue them! IT'S A CONSPIRACY!"

"Yeah, yeah… I'll see you guys later,"

"Where you going?"

"Quidditch practice, and tryouts to find a new beater,"

***

Serena headed onto the field, comfortable in her warm sweat pants. The wind had started to pick up, and it was throwing the bludgers in weird directions and many of the people trying out were doing horribly because of it. Serena was 30 feet above it all, watching. She was bored, it was taking them so long she had already caught the snitch. She decided to fly down, putting the little golden ball into the crate and kicking it shut. The Quidditch players that weren't needed at the time were lounging around on the grass and Serena went to go sit beside them and watch the people trying out. Most of the 4th year Gryffindors had turned up to try, and many 5th years as well. She leaned back on her hands and watched the players moving up above. 

It was an obstacle course. There were several hoops suspended in the air and they had to aim the bludgers at the hoops while flying in different patterns. She watched as Vijay whacked the ball into another hoop, he was doing very well, he might have a chance. He landed, received his score from Theo, and walked over to her, his face grim.

"What's wrong? You didn't do a bad job,"

"Oh, yes I did. 6 out of 10 hoops is horrible."

"Come off it… with this wind, hardly any can make it passed that."

He grumbled and sat down next to her, facing towards the sky as they watched Orion take his turn who scored a 5 out of 10. Then it was a 3rd year, Jason Quang, he also got a 5 out of 10. Next came a 5th year, and he scored a 6 out of 10. Vijay groaned, "I'm done for,"

"No your not, there's only two people left, look. Kit and Niko. The odds are against them both, Niko can't aim straight with his quill let alone a bludger and Kit, well, Kit was never really well with brooms,"

Vijay didn't look comforted, "I don't know. Kit's been on about practicing over the summer. He was in America with his cousins, big sport over there 'in it?"

Serena shook her head, "You are hopeless,"

Vijay made a frustrated noise and leaned back to lay on the grass, his head in his hands, staring up at the people above. 

  
Theo, Charlie's son, was the other beater, and he was supervising the obstacle course. He would be the one to choose the new beater, ultimately his partner for the rest of his 4 years at Hogwarts.

As Serena had suspected, Niko did a horrible job, a 2 out of 10. He dropped to the ground and hung his head in shame, slumping off to the changing rooms.

Serena saw that Kit seemed very confident as he rose into the air level with the first hoop. 

"Ready?" Kit nodded, his face full of determination, "Go!" Theo hit 2 bludgers at Kit and he sunk the fist one into the first hoop, he meet the next one and sunk it into the second hoop.

"Not bad…" Serena said observantly, she looked to Vijay. He wasn't even watching anymore, instead he was pulling grass, and fiddling with his broom, snapping the uneven twigs on the tail of his broom.

Kit missed the fifth hoop and the seven, as well as the eighth… but then made two nice passes into the last two hoops. He scored an 7 out of 10.

The two of them flew down and shook hands. Theo was saying something and Kit nodded, he turned and strode over to them, a grin on his face.

"Meet the new beater!"

"Oh joy," muttered Vijay, dryly.

"Congrats," Serena stood up, "I'm going to fly a couple laps, all I've done all practice is sit and watch,"

"I'll join you. I need to calm down a bit. I'm all hyped up right now," Kit picked up his broom again, his face lighting up as he bounced on the balls of his feet, eagerly looking up to the sky.

"Hey Serena!" 

Wolf was talking to the rest of the team, and he turned and called to her, "Kit, you go on ahead, I'll catch up to you in a minute,"

She joined their crowd and listened to Wolf, the keeper, as he told the rest of the team who the new beaters was, "So Kit's the new beater, I want Theo to help him out as best as you can. Danica, Arien, and Skyler, Slytherin favors the v-formation, we need to separate them by coming from the above and underneath them, catch them off guard. Serena, you just do your thing, okay?"

She saluted, "Yessir," 

"All right, practice is over. I'll see you all later. And remember, first Quidditch match is in a month, so we have practice every Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday, got it?"

There was a murmur to signal they heard and the team dispersed. 

"Serena-"

"Yeah?" Serena turned around.

It was Wolf, "Are you okay?" he his hair hung in front of his dark eyes, which made them seem all the more mysterious, "You seem to be… I don't know, distant, I guess."

She was annoyed at this, "Stalking me are you?" 

"No, I mean… It's kinda hard not to notice."

"Everything's fine, look. I promised I'd meet Kit for a couple of laps-"

"Alright, alright, yeah…see ya' around,"

"Yeah," Serena watched him leave, he seemed to walk a little clumsily, like his legs and arms were far too big for him, out of the Quidditch pitch. Serena thought for a moment, Wolf was acting strange. He usually had a graceful swagger, strutting around confidently.

__

Maybe it's just another full moon she thought to herself and dismissed it, leaping into the sky and joining Kit who had been watching them.


	6. Hiding From the Truth

A Weasley Named Malfoy

[Hiding from the Truth]

In the week leading up to the Quidditch game, the air around Hogwarts had become excited. There was a sudden popularity of the Gryffindor team, as always happened to the team in favor. People seemed to follow her everyone, and she felt like she couldn't get away from it all. Even in her dorm room, her dorm mates constantly hung around her.

She was working on a particular nasty essay on sleeping drafts for Snape, who seemed to be oblivious to the match and was assigning a mountainous amount of homework as usual, while Galatea and Andromeda talked about the game ahead. 

"Oh, I can't wait to see the Skyler and Wolf in the Quidditch uniforms!" Andy squealed.

"Not to mention the Slytherin team…" 'Tea added breathily.

"Serena, I don't know how you will manage to play with all the Slytherin team around you, I swear…" she giggled positively girlishly, and Serena scowled in annoyance.

"It's pretty easy when half of them are on a murderous streak," she mumbled, dipping her quill in ink and started to scribble that adding mirkwood to the potion would turn it purple and into a deadly acid that when applied to wand wood, would produce a smoke that was good for getting rid of gemclox. 

Andy and Tea proceeded to try and rank all the Slytherin team's guys from hottest to ugliest, frequently asking for Serena's opinion. 

Finally, Serena couldn't stand it anymore and rose, proclaiming that she was tired and was going to bed. It didn't matter that they followed her up to the dormitory, for as soon as she closed the curtains around her bed, she was alone. 

She lay back upon her bed, her hands behind her head, and sighed. She wasn't tired at all, in fact, she was wide awake. 

She hadn't been able to sleep well for the past month since Malikye appeared. Her thoughts easily wandered over to him that she never had time to think about anything else anymore.

The questions constantly plagued her. She thought he was familiar, but was sure she had never meet him. It was like going around in circles; a mystery without enough evidence.

She lay quiet for a while, mulling things over in her mind. Then she swung herself perpendicular on the bed, looking underneath it for a little green box. She carefully lifted it from its place and opened it. She took out the diary, tracing the letters and whispering her name. It clicked open obediently and she eagerly started to write.

__

My thoughts have returned to Malikye again, for the millionth time today. I was guessing at his last name again, Snape never did tell us his surname. Malikye Malfoy seems right, but it could be anything… Malikye Black? _He is related to the Slytherin Twins after all. I don't know…_

Wolf's been giving me a hard time about it. No, he doesn't say anything, it's more of his constant stare. He's been following me around, and I swear to the gods, that if I wasn't half afraid he'd go werewolf on me, I would have slaughtered him before.

There was a full moon a couple of days ago. He didn't look too well. I knew that he'd resisted taking the potion from Snape again. One day that boy's going to kill himself…

Serena stopped for a moment, was Draco dead? She reached over and took out Draco's picture, examining it. They definitely had the same eyes. 

Didn't Malikye have the same eyes? Yes, definitely. 

And there was that particular sneer of his that she had unconsciously mastered; she had seen Malikye give that sneer. 

Draco's eyes were deep set, as were her's. Did Malikye have deep set eyes? She didn't remember, she was too focused on the actual eye to notice if they were or not. 

She heard the door burst open and voices filter in. The 4th year Gryffindor girls were getting ready for bed. 

Serena didn't want to talk to them. She stayed quiet, not moving. They spent a while talking about the upcoming Quidditch game and other things. Eventually, the voices died down and there was silence. She waited a while more before daring to move the curtain back. She heard their deep breathing and found that they were all asleep.

All this thought about Malikye was making her very aware of everything. Of how the air blew tranquilly through the window that was slightly ajar, or how Galatea's chest rose up and down softly through her open bed hangings. She was very aware of how loud her bare feet sounded on the stone floor, and she slipped out of her school robes into a comfortable pair of jeans and a t-shirt, throwing up her hair into a messy bun, her wand holding it in place. She took her broom from under her bed and tiptoed out the door, careful to shut it without a noise. Yet when she turned around, she found herself face to face with golden eyes.

She started.

"Where are you going?" he asked in an amused tone.

"Anywhere but here," she stole passed him and down the steps, her feet still bare. She had no intention of touching ground tonight anyways. She suddenly lurched forward as the steps became a slide, and landed ungracefully at the bottom. Wolf slide down on his feet, surfer style, and held out hand to help her up. 

She ignored it, pushing herself up and padding her way to the window. She opened it, and Wolf leaned against the wall, watching amused as she jumped onto the window seat.

"You do know that I have the power to deduct points for students being out of bed,"

She turned around, "does it really look like I give a damn,"

He rose, and grabbed the broomstick leaning against the wall. She noticed that under his cloak he wore regular muggle clothes, as if he had been waiting for her.

"You jump out that window, and I'll have to report you," His voice didn't hold his threat. 

"You'll have to catch me," and she jumped out the window, broomstick in her right hand. 

She sailed downward through the air, her arms and legs spread out, the air rushing past her. Her clothes whipped at her and the loose strands of hair were blown away from her face.

The ground seemed to be rising up to meet her, 200 feet, 100...

And then she was pushing past the wind, upward through it; as if on a mission to the stars. She looked back and saw Wolf, chasing after her. He looked enthrall; the way the moonlight fell on his face, his cloak flowing behind him, his bright eyes like beacons. He seemed hawk like. 

She flew on determinately. She had to loose him.

She swung around the side of the castle, speeding up. She looked back and saw him keeping steady pace. She rounded the next corner of the castle and took a 90 angle upward. She flew over the roof, weaving through the many spires and archways. She took another 90 angle downward speeding into an open courtyard. She flew through the open corridors, taking sudden turns, looking behind to find that he was still there.

She urged her broom faster, speeding towards the forest; she was sure to loose him in there. She entered the first wave of branches and tumbled to the ground, hoping that he would think she flew into the forest and would follow. When she was sure she had lost him she flew back out of the forest, speeding towards the lake. 

And out of nowhere, he swerved in front of her. It was so sudden, she spun off, landing on ground hard. Luckily, she hadn't ascended very far, only about 6 feet into the air. She rolled away, and lay still, waiting for her sudden adrenaline rush to go away.

He was standing over her, "I caught you," he said simply. She scowled. "Are you okay?" he asked her. He didn't bother to offer his hand this time, instead he took her hand and pulled her up. 

"I'm fine," she said stiffly, brushing off her jeans. He had collected her broomstick and she grabbed it savagely, stomping away.

He ran to catch up with her, "and is there a reason for this moonlit stroll?"

"What do you want!" she stopped, staring at him. 

"There's a lot of things I want Strawberry-" he smirked.

He was put on this earth to annoy her, she was sure of it, "Do you mind for once giving me a straight answer,"

"Then answer my question first," his gaze intense.

"To get away from bloody prats like you!," she started angrily. He raised an eyebrow. She sighed, "Is it so much to ask to get away from it all and _just think_ without being interrupted?"

"Fair enough," he looked at her observantly, " but I'm staying with you,"

"Did you not get the 'with out being interrupted' part?"

"I won't talk. I'd rather stay with you than have you wandering out alone. And if your caught-" he smiled, "being a prefect has it's advantages." 

"I'd rather you not,"

"Sorry, not doing," 

She scowled. She waited to see if he dared, but he did. He was still standing there, smirking at her.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" she suddenly screamed. She hated this. She just wanted to be left alone. To think. She felt rage and anger suddenly well up inside her, "WHAT'S IT TO YOU!"

"It's as I said before, if you're caught-" he stated calmly.

"WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH ABOUT ME GETTING CAUGHT! YOU'D GET IN JUST AS MUCH TROUBLE!" She glared at him.

But, he didn't speak, he didn't hold her gaze.

"What is it?" she asked, concerned at his silence. There was something about the way he stared far off into the distance that made her suspect something was wrong.

She could tell he was trying to make up his mind about something, "Never mind," he mumbled, shaking his head, "I'll leave you alone then," he nodded at her and made his way towards the lake.

"What?" she caught up to him, "what's wrong?"

"I already said I'd leave you alone, what more do you want?" there was a dangerous edge in his voice, but she ignored, unconcerned.

"If you have something to say, say it," she prodded on.

He stopped, "Seriously," he had an angry look on his face, "what is it with all you grey eyed people," annoyance in his voice. But the moment he said it, he knew he shouldn't have. He saw the angry flash that appeared on her eyes before she looked away.

"What are you talking about, Wolf?" she asked in a dangerously low voice. She knew something was up.

"Just- never mind-"

"Wolfgang Lupin, what did you mean by grey eyes?" her voice was rising.

"I said, never you mind!" he snapped.

__

He knows… Serena thought suddenly. Her breath caught at this, _How much does he know? Does he suspect- Grey eyed who? Malikye? Did they talk? What did they say? Did he tell him something I don't know? That he's my father? Is he my father? He can't be-_ thoughts quickly flitted through her brain so fast that she didn't even complete whole trains of thought before jumping to another one.

Wolf was looking at her, seeing something in her eyes that gave away how affected his statement made her.

"Serena? What's up?" The way her eyes flicked back in forth gave away her distress.

Her past was coming back to haunt her. Draco Malfoy, Ginny, Harry, the garden… Her past and her secrets. And now just the presence of Malikye threw her off balance. 

Her world was crashing down around her. Memories of traveling place to place, being left alone for hours on end, having no friends. Having no dad. 

Things were so easily undone, spiraling out of control. How one person could prod the end of a line of dominoes and they would all be set in motion. To late to try and stop it. 

Fate was toying with her. Fate had pushed the first domino and now the other's were falling. How long did she have before they reached the end? How long until someone found out? How long did she have?

"Serena? Serena what's wrong?"

"Stop!" she whispered to who? To god? Was there a god? To fate? Yes, definitely to fate, "stop it!"

She wanted fate to stop toying with her. She crouched on the grass, digging the heel of her palms into her eyes. He knelt down beside her, putting a hand on her back.

"We both have secrets, I know,"

"No, no you don't know,"

"Yes, I do," he insisted.

"If you're secret slipped out how bad would you're consequences be?" she spat.

"Serena," he started slowly, "are you in some sort of trouble?"

She snorted, "Unless you call living, being in trouble. Unless you call breathing in trouble. Unless you call having red hair or grey eyes and pale skin trouble."

__

Unless you call being a Malfoy in trouble.

"What are you talking about?" 

"GOD! Just leave- me- alone!" she yelled, springing up.

Who was he to prod in her past?

"You have no business talking to me. You'd have the whole of the Order at your back if anything happened to you. You don't understand, you don't know anything. Everyone has secrets Mr. Werewolf, but mine are deadly compared to yours!"

His face had gone dark.

"What are you hiding Strawberry?" he spat her name, "Are you hiding a bite mark and a tail? Are you hiding from full moons and silver objects?"

"No," she was tempted to tell him just so he could know how much pain she was in, how secretive her life had been. Hell, how much trouble had they gone through to erase anyone from ever possibility finding out that she was a Malfoy, "I'm hiding from the truth," and with that she jumped on her broomstick and pulled out her wand, shooting red sparks up in the air. There was a loud explosion, like a firework.

"You better run Mr. Prefect, someone will have heard that," and she zoomed off into the night, the moon in front of her and Hogwarts at her back.

****

[a/n: this is to Lourdes: thanks for keeping up with the story! Just want to clear up that only the Weasley's, Harry, and Ginny know that Draco is the father… Oh, and Dumbledore knows too. Surely you can understand that its kept so hush-hush because the whole situation with Draco and Ginny. For Serena to be publicly known as a Malfoy would be mayhem. As for Remus, the most he knows is that she got pregnant during the War. 

I hope that clears up any confusion…

=/

•lady incognita•

****


	7. Revelations

A Weasley Named Malfoy  
  
[Revelations]  
  
_Pitch Black. She couldn't see, she couldn't breath, she couldn't move. She was suffocating, as though something was held against her mouth and she couldn't take in oxygen, her movements were as if she was in water, weighted down by heavy clothes.  
  
And then beyond the filmy clouds pressed over her eyes, she couldn't make out a figure. A pale figure, startling white in her black den.  
  
"Come back to me… come back," a low hissing voice.  
  
"NO! You can never have her!" he was holding onto a little pink bundle with vivid red hair. It tossed fussily in his embrace.  
  
"Sss-she will come back to me, whether you like it or not… Sss-she-sss mine!"  
  
"NO!"_  
  
"SHE'S MINE!" Ginny sat upright in bed, shaking and soaked in sweat.  
  
"Huh?" Harry gave a strangled gasp beside her and shot up too, "What is it?" he stared at her form in the dark, outlined by the moon, "bad dream?"  
  
"Yeah," she looked out he window. The moon seemed to leer down at her, a full moon was coming.  
  
"Go back to sleep, it was only a dream…" he pulled her back gently onto the pillows and cuddled up under her arm, resting his head on her chest.  
  
He was soon fast asleep, his breathing slow and even. But Ginny didn't sleep. The dream had greatly disturbed her. She stared at the portentous moon, there was something about the way it smiled down at her that gave her a feeling of foreboding.  
  
  
An owl crossed the moon's rays and circled back down to her window, landing gracefully on the sill and tapped on the window.  
  
Ginny slipped out of Harry's embrace and crossed to the window. She slid the catch and a warm breeze floated in, the owl riding in on it and landing on the table, giving a soft hoot.  
  
"Watcha' got for me?" she held out her arm and the owl flew to her. She untied the letter off the owl and turned it over, noticing the Hogwarts crest imbedding in the wax. What could Dumbledore want at this time of night?  
  
She looked to Harry, sleeping peacefully; maybe she shouldn't wake him. She gave the owl a pat and sent it on it's way, closing the window behind it and padded to the opposite side of the room to the glass sliding door that lead to the balcony over looking the lake in Wandseye. The white curtains danced serenely in the breeze. She settled herself down onto one of the chairs and carefully opened the letter.  
  
Her eyes zoomed back and forth on the page as she read, widening. She sat there for a moment, gazing at the letter, wrapped in her thoughts. Then she made up her mind and got up swiftly, closing the balcony door and slipping back into the room. She pulled open a couple of drawers and threw on some clothes, magically doing her hair as she searched for a parchment and quill, on which she scribbled a note and left it on the table. She slid out of the door once more, stealing quietly down the steps that lead to the second floor. She entered a room, grabbing handful of floo powder from on the table and threw it into the fire.   
  
"Dumbledore's office," the flames turned green, and she was gone.  
  
***  
  
"Wake up Wolf!" a sharp voice was at his ear, someone shaking him awake, "Wake up!"  
  
"Go away," he mumbled. He was having particularly good dream about flying with a certain red head.  
  
  
"Wolf wake up this instant!" he felt a sharp slap on the back of his head.  
  
"What the!" he made to slap the person back, but luckily stopped himself in time; Professor McGonagall was standing over him.  
  
"What is it" _you old hag…_ he though.  
  
"The Head Master wishes to see you. You better get up there right away,"  
  
Wolf felt a surge of guilt rise up and the feeling of being caught was inevitable.  
  
He rolled over in bed, shaking on a shirt. The rest of the boys had waken up at the sound and were now watching him curiously. He could hear their whispers. He didn't care, but he couldn't bring himself to look at them either as he followed McGonagall out the door. The walk to Dumbledore's office never seemed so short, or so quite; his footsteps were like laughter, mocking him. Dread rose in him as he ascended the spiraling stair case to the great oak door that lead to the Head Master himself.  
  
The door creaked open and he was ushered inside to find none other than Ginny.  
  
"Aunt Ginny?" She was sitting stiffly on a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. Wolf knew what this was about. Ginny was here because Serena was gone. He was here because he was in trouble. Ginny didn't answer him.  
  
"Please, sit down Wolf," Dumbledore was seated behind his desk as usual, a contemplative look etched don his worm face, this eyes still twinkling like youth none the less.   
  
Wolf sat down, his quit rising.  
  
"You were found at 11 o'clock not 4 hours ago, out of bed on the school grounds next to the forbidden forest with you broom after a loud explosion went off directly above you. You claimed that you did not set off the explosion and when your wand was checked, your story was confirmed, and you were sent to bed after receiving a months worth of detention for abusing your Prefects privileges," Wolf cringed, did he have to go over this again. There was twinkle in Dumbledore's knowing eyes that made Wolf's anger flare.   
  
"But just an hour or so ago, Serena, Mrs. Potter's daughter, was discovered to have disappeared, presumably out of bed as well,"   
  
Wolf wanted to reply, but the sinking feeling in his stomach wouldn't let him. He wanted not to be guilty and not to know what happened to her; she ran away… because of him. He wanted not to have gone digging around her past ; he was finding it a dangerous thing.  
  
"Did you by chance see her? Or meet up with her?" Dumbledore's eyes were questioning, alert at even this time of night.  
  
"Yes, I did," he choked out, he found himself replying without his consent.  
  
"What happened?"   
  
Wolf didn't know where to begin. There was a heavy silence in the room.  
  
"What did you say, Wolf?" questioned Ginny, pleadingly. Again he didn't speak, "Please tell us Wolf, she could be in danger-" her voice broke, "I don't know if I could go through that again-"  
  
"Quite right," Dumbledore added, "please tell us. It is of the utmost urgency,"  
  
After a few silent moments, Wolf began his shaking recollection, "Before school started, I caught Serena in the tree house writing in a dairy with the words 'Malfoy' across it, as well as a picture of a 7th year Slytherin boy, signed 'Draco M.'"  
  
He heard Ginny shudder at this, but he couldn't bring himself to look at her, thinking that he was causing her all her pain.  
  
"I became curious, I wanted to know who 'Draco Malfoy' was, after I had learned that the two names went together. I wanted to know why him?" Wolf stopped himself before he added, 'and not me,' turning this into a question. He felt the heat rising in his face.  
  
"She became angry with me when I confronted her and asked her about it. So I dropped it, thought still curious nonetheless. It came up again when the Slytherin 4th years vandalized our common room. There was an enormous dragon magically painted on one wall with the words, _The Dragon was Here…_ across it. Serena's reaction was fear. Later that day I overheard the Slytherin's talking about it, referring to their uncle as the 'The Dragon' and Draco Malfoy,"  
  
Things were starting to fall into place in Wolf's mind, "I came to think that maybe Serena was related to Malfoy some how. But that made ms suspicious Malfoy was related to the Slytherin twins, and he didn't go to Hogwarts anymore, so he must be older, which made me worried."  
  
Wolf started to pace the room, speaking faster now, "Again, later I found there was an incident in Potions with Serena, a visitor named Malikye. After I had Potions that day, I confronted him. He tried to strike a deal with me; information of Serena in exchange for money. What did he want with Serena?" Wolf was starting to talk more to himself now rather than Dumbledore and Ginny, "Why did he want to know? I asked him, and he grew angry, threatening me. He must be connected to Serena s well. Three key players in this messed up riddle," Wolf had completely forgotten there were others in the room.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat, and Wolf realized he was rambling, "I got away from Malikye eventually. He would disappear for a few weeks then show up again and question me about her, but I didn't tell him anything. I thought maybe he would try and hurt Serena, so I went to go check on her one night. I found her trying to get out of the common room through the window. I followed her and asked her what was wrong and she exploded on me and flew away. She sent up red sparks…" he trailed off, "That's what happened,"  
  
Silence.  
  
"She's running away-" Ginny doubled over, thinking hard, "You can't run away from memories-" she added, whispering.   
  
Wolf was finding Ginny's behavior odd. Memories? Ginny obviously knew what was wrong with Serena.  
  
But she wasn't talking to him, rather to herself, "He's not going to try and hurt her… Has Malikye talked to Serena yet?" She looked sharply at him.  
  
"I- I don't know,"  
  
"If that was just enough to throw her off balance… that sick bastard. He's playing with her mind, he only needed to show himself to throw her of balance- memories-" she looked at Dumbledore, "He's going to try and lead her to Draco,"  
  
"Draco? I thought Draco was dead?  
  
"Dead? Dead?" she gave a short laugh, "Perhaps… but I don't think so. She's running from memories," she turned to Wolf, "she's running from you,"   
  
"Me?"  
  
"Dumbledore we need to alert the ministry,"  
  
"Indeed," he stood up.  
  
"Come Wolf, I think you've had enough excitement for one night," Professor McGonagall who had stayed silent thought the whole thing was now pushing him to the door.  
  
"No!" he turned around, "what's happening? Is Serena in danger?  
  
Ginny spun around in an obvious rage that she was try8ing not to show, "In more than you know,"  
  
***  
  
Wolf was shut into his dormitory, and he went into a rage. All these questions were building up, all these unanswered questions. Serena was in danger, and he was the cause of it, he set her off, and now he was locked in his room. And now Draco Malfoy might be alive? And Malikye was connected to them both?  
  
"AAHHH!!" he slammed his fist into his bed stand, throwing it aside, breathing hard. It slammed against the wall, and there were yells from around the room as the boys woke up.  
  
"What the fuck is you problem!" Erik yelled at him from his bed, throwing the bed hangings aside.  
  
But Wolf couldn't answer, he was too angry, instead, he swiped at the posts on Derrik's bed and they split in two. Wolf's temper was out of control, his wolf side showing so close to the full moon.  
  
Wolf threw a trunk at Aaron who ducked in time, "Wolf!"  
  
He threw a punch at Aaron and then all the Quads had jumped on him, pinning him down, but they could barely keep him in check.  
  
"What-" Daren yelled, struggling with Wolf, and pinning him with his knee to his chest, "the Hell-" more struggling, "is you 'effing," the rest of the boys pinned his arms and legs down, "problem!"  
  
"You! Everything!" Wolf snarled, both his arms breaking free and were now around Daren's neck, shoving him out of the way. The three other Quads threw themselves on him; their combined weight kept him from struggling much.  
  
"Okay," Daren stood up, angry, "Talk,"  
  
"FUCK YOU ALL!" the other two boys, Harrison and Rashad had come over and were now standing over his as well.  
  
"Temper, temper Mr. Wolfie," Rashad knelt down next to him, "what seems to be the problem?"  
  
Wolf didn't answer right away, still struggling under Erik, Aaron, and Derrik.   
  
"Aunt Ginny! Serena's run away! And it's all my fault!" he yelled, the three boys were thrown off for a for a brief moment as Wolf flailed around, but they had flung themselves back on him again.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What's wrong with Serena? What about Aunt Ginny? What's you fault?"  
  
"Everything!" Wolf could feel water behind his eyes and his strength leaving him. He stopped struggling, panting.  
  
"All better?" Rashad bent over him, asking in a mocking voice.  
  
"Go'ta hell," he mumbled.  
  
Not until you tell us why you've gone wolf on us," Harrison smirked.  
  
"It's all my fault. Serena's run away and's in danger, Aunt Gin is pissed at me, my prefect privileges might be stripped-"  
  
Rashad whistled.  
  
"Serena? In danger?"  
  
"Aunt Gin says memories are coming back to haunt her,"  
  
"Shit man, no wonder you're a mess. You never bring up the past with Aunt Gin or Serena or Harry,"  
  
"Why not?" Wolf had stopped struggling completely, staring up at the rest of the boys, who had formed a tight circle around his fallen body.  
  
"Bad past. Even Grandmum and Granddad are touchy about it, but as far as I know, even _they_ don't know what happened to the years Aunt Gin disappeared,"  
  
"She was taken by death eaters,"  
  
"What?" Wolf was staring at Erik from the ground, the rest of the boys staring across wolf.  
  
"In her 6th, when the War started, she was taken by death eaters."   
  
"What's that got to do with Serena?"  
  
"Haven't you ever wondered who her father was?" There was a silence as it dawned on them, "she was abducted in her 6th and then Harry finds her years later with a child-"  
  
"Her father's a- a-"  
  
"Yes," Erik whispered urgently.  
  
"Her father's a deatheater!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Come now!"  
  
"Aunt Ginny?!"  
  
Shouts arose, but Wolf stayed quiet, things started to fall into place, like pieces of a puzzle.  
  
"Draco Malfoy is realted to the Twins, the Twin's are realted to death eaters, Malfoy is a datheater, Serena's father is a death eater," he jumped up, "Serena's father is Draco Malfoy!" he pushed past the groups and started to pace, waving his arms around, "that's why all the secrecy! That's why the picture and the diary, that's why the gray eyes! Why didn't I see it before!"  
  
The Quad's stood dumbfounded, "wait, isn't Malfoy-"  
  
"Yeah, that wizard whose house burned down, the rich guy,"  
  
"A couple of years ago. His whole family died… he died,"  
  
"He might not be dead!" Wolf added, but no one heard him.  
  
"That's why Serena's rich!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"If Draco Malfoy is Serena's father, she inherits the money… that's why she's got estates everywhere! And, remember we got into one of the closed of rooms, it was full of dark objects-"  
  
"Malfoy's famous in Slytherin! He went to school with Uncle Harry, and Aunt Ginny, and Uncle Ron, and Aunt Hermione-"  
  
"She's running away! And Malikye is going to be sure that she runs into Malfoy-"  
  
"Malikye?"  
  
"what does he have anything to do with it?"  
  
"I have to find her! She's in dagner!"  
  
"Not without us!"  
  
"We can't all go! That's too many!"  
  
They argued, not hearing the crashing sound from below. And then, the door burst open and a flood of red head's came in.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Gail, "You'll wake up the entire castle!"  
  
"Where are we all going?" Fay was always ready to join her brothers in a new plot of pandemonium.  
  
"What happened?" Elizabeth had wandered in.  
  
"Serena's gone!"  
  
"Gone?!"  
  
"Her father's a death eater!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Wolf jumped onto a trunk, "Do you want all the castle to know?" he glared at them, "and besides, if she's in Gryffindor, she can't be all that bad," his gaze was savage. Then he jumped down, pacing around the room. People were gathering around the door, peering in and wondering what was going on, why the room was in chaos.  
  
Wolf looked like he was about to throw something again, "We'll take care of it," Erik lead the Quads to the door.  
  
"Harrison, Rasahd, get out," Wolf spit.  
  
"Hey! We live here!"  
  
"GET OUT!"  
  
"See, this is why he's Quidditch captain," Faye called after their retreating backs.  
  
"I need a Weasley family meeting,"  
  
"You're not a Weasley!" Theo held his head up high, "You can't call us to order when you want!"  
  
"As your captain you will do as I say! Besides, I-" he cut himself short, he couldn't say he was the cause of it all.  
  
"So what's it? Shoot,"  
  
"Serena's run away. Ginny's pissed at me because she's in danger,"  
  
There was a knock at the door, "You have 5 seconds to open this door, or I will deduct points!" Xandra called through the door, "one, two, three-"  
  
"Get her in here,"  
  
"four, fi-"  
  
Aaron pulled the door open, "We'll be needing you, thanks," Xandra was pulled in and the door shut again.  
  
"What the devil is wrong with you all! It's 4 am!"  
  
"It's also the prefect time to have a Weasley family meeting, won't you agree?  
  
"Quite so, Mr. Weasley,"  
  
"Why thank you, Mr. Weasley,"  
  
"Never a problem, Mr.-"  
  
"Shut up all of you! Were in the middle of a Strawberry splat!"  
  
"As Oldest, I think-"  
  
Daren clamed a hand over Xandra's mouth, "I don't think so, continue Master Wolf,"  
  
"Mmmmrrhmm!" Xandra yelled.  
  
"As Mr. Wolf, he commands you, shut up-" Erik said to her.  
  
"You can't hold her hostage! She's Head Girl!" Gail had one into a panic.  
  
"We're not holding her as Head Girl, we're holding her as our cousin!"  
  
"Let her go! Or you'll be in trouble," Gail had tried to pry his grip form his sister's mouth.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, if you will contain Miss Weasley," Aaron picked up Gail and flipped her upside own.  
  
"Put me down!" she screeched, the blood rushing to her head and slowing her down.  
  
"You can scream all you want, but you're not going anywhere, and you also won't hear what Mr. Wolf has to say,"  
  
"Enough!" he jumped onto the window seat. As he held up his arms, outlined by the light of the moon through the window, he looked regal, and they all quieted.  
  
"Serena's gone missing," he put down his arms, "so what are we going to do?"  


****

I finally updated… I know you all very much hate me for leaving you for a month…

Also, I know I haven't updated the list of characters, that will be done soon…

Please review! =/

•lady incognita•


	8. Run Aways

A Weasley Named Malfoy

[Run Aways]

"Do you mean to tell me, you lost eleven... **ELEVEN** children! Two of which are prefects and one of which is the **HEAD GIRL**!!!" Molly Weasley raged at a serene looking Dumbledore, who sat behind his desk with his long fingers interwoven around themselves, his bright eyes observant behind their half-moon spectacles, "and **all** of which are my **GRANDCHILDREN**! Save, Wolf, but HE'S PRACTICALLY ONE!"

"Molly, dear, please-" Arthur Weasley wrapped his arm around her, gently leading her to a chair.

"And on top of that, there are two ex-deatheaters running around after my daughter…" Ginny added next to Harry, her arms crossed and her face dark.

"Everything is being done to search for them and collect them. Though I must say, that with Wolf as their guide, he will only be found when he wants to be…"

"HE'S ONLY 16-"

"Yes, true… but he's got every mix of the marauders as well as the Weasley's in him-" Harry added.

Ginny elbowed him in the ribs and he gave a muffled 'ow.'

"MARAUDERS! MARAUDERS!" Molly sprang up again, raging, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW IRRESPONSIBLE THEY WERE AS CHILDREN-"

"Well, they didn't turn out too badly did they?" Dumbledore added with a hidden undercurrent of amusement.

Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth to say more, but Arthur put a soothing arm around her, "it'll be alright Molly, just please calm down-"

"CALM DOWN! **CALM DOWN!** WHY I'LL HAVE NO-" Mr. Weasley quickly escorted her from the room, though she could still be heard even from the bottom of the spiraling staircase.

Dumbledore sat down heavily, "The ministry is doing their best to find them, and I have personally sent out members of the Order in search of them,"

Ginny gave a heavy sigh, "It's like time is repeating itself,"

"Shh, don't say that," Harry pulled her into his embrace where she took comfort in his arms.

"If it helps, I myself am on my way to search for them. I believe Draco can be reasoned with," Dumbledore walked over and stood beside them, "Do not worry, they will be returned to you safe and sound,"

"I'll hold you to you're promise," Ginny replied coldly, and with that, she swept from the room.

Wolf stumbled blindly through the trees, doubling over and panting for breath. The pain was getting worse.

Light was just beginning to show through the trees and over the horizon, it was roughly 6 in the morning.

His senses were disoriented; they would flare and he would be acutely aware of everything, and then suddenly go numb, almost as if slipping into unconsciousness. Then after switching dizzyingly back and forth, it would return to normal as if nothing happened. But once he had recovered, it would only strike back twice fold.

"Yo! Wolf!"

Wolf turned blindly towards the noise.

"Are you out there? We'd better move on!"

He spat on the ground, the feeling of bile bubbling, "Be there in a minute!" he called, falling over sideways as he went numb again.

"Snap out of it! Snap out of it! Take it like a man!" he commanded himself. He pushed aside the pain and rejoined the group who were taking a breather after several hard hours flying. Thank god the sun was coming up, the pain wouldn't be so bad in the day time, but come back ten fold tonight. Hopefully they will have found Serena and returned safely home before-

"Hey, Wolf, you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," he brushed Faye aside. Faye looked to her brothers who in turn look at themselves and to the other two twins. A feeling of unease passed around them, the full moon was tonight.

Serena walked through the dingy streets riddled with hooded people and disfigured creatures. She hardly made a whisper as she walked the cobbled streets. She didn't seem suspicious, for there were too many suspicious looking people. She was just a small hooded creature out of many. Yet, underneath her hood, she walked tall and proudly among these people.

This was where she belonged. This was where her roots were.

She turned into an alley, her black cloak billowing, disappearing into it's depths.

She came to a door, obscured in the shadows. She knocked three times solidly on the door. After a few seconds, someone knocked back three times. Serena waited seven seconds before knocking back twice more. The door creaked open hesitantly to reveal a small, stooped women with haunting clear blue eyes. She ushered Serena inside and closed the door.

"I've come to find a deatheater," she told the old women. The old women nodded and started to walk down the narrow hall, leading into pure blackness. Serena followed her.

They reached a beaded curtain at the end of the hall and the old women pulled back the curtains, urging her through with those unnerving blue eyes.

Serena passed through, and the curtain fell back. The old women retreated into the shadows of the hallway once more.

The room was heavily furnished, something cross between the divinations teacher's classroom and a deatheater's lair. A strong, black haired women, young- about 25, was standing with her back to her, grinding powder in a mortar and pestle.

Serena stood there in the silence, waiting for her to turn around.

The women could feel her presence, even if she hadn't made a sound coming in.

It was a familiar presence, one she had felt recently. A cold, dark figure. The presence had been young, barely 18. He had such an powerful aura. This girl had it too. They both commanded attention. The women was fearful.

The women couldn't stand it, and finally asked, "You've come to find a deatheater?"

"Yes," It replied with cool confidence, underneath it's hood.

The women stopped her work and glanced over her shoulder briefly before going back to grinding, "What for?"

"Can you find them?"

"Of course I can. But what for?"

"How much do you want?"

"A hundred thousand-"

The women could tell the person was smirking under their hood, "I don't think so,"

"No deal then-"

The woman stopped her work and slowly drew her hand her pocket where her wand resided, trying to make the motion as innocent as possible, "I'm not going to lower my price,"

The hooded figure stayed silent, giving no sign that it knew of the danger it was in, "Pay up or get out,"

"No," the hooded figure stated calmly. Suddenly, the women leapt up, hissing, pressing her wand against the hooded figures throat. But the hooded person didn't move. There was a very pregnant silence.

"Are you afraid of me?"

"Afraid of you?" The old women laughed, covering up true feelings was second hand to her, "No,"

"You must, if you feel threatened enough to take out your wand,"

"Who are you?" the women demanded.

"I'm looking for someone. Someone believed to be dead. He was in the inner most circles of You-Know-Who himself,"

The women eyed her warily.

"I'm looking for Draco Malfoy,"

The women's blood ran cold, and she backed away, her wand still raised, "Who are you?" her demand wavered.

Serena lowered her hood, and was inwardly amused at the women's panicked reaction, "My name is Serena. Draco Malfoy is a relation, that is all you need to know,"

****

The-Girl-Who-Ran

Yesterday, Serena Bethany Potter, the adopted daughter of The-Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, and the daughter of Ginny Molly Weasley, ran away from Hogwarts.

She had slipped out of her dormitory at 11pm and flew away, reasons why are not yet released. Hours later, the rest of the Weasley children, 10 in all, including Head Girl Xandra Weasley, and prefects Elizabeth Weasley, as well as Remus J. Lupin's son, Wolfgang, also a prefect, were reported missing. They are also being searched for. The Ministry is hoping that Wolfgang Lupin will know more about Serena Potter's disappearance.

Dumbledore has the whole ministry searching for her, and is doing everything in his power to find her.

Involving the Ministry in such an event is not unnatural for such people as escaped convict Sirius Black, but not for a Gryffindor 4th year at Hogwarts. Reasons for such involvement is still unknown.

Nobody was available for questioning.

It was smack dab in the middle of the Daily Prophet the next day.

Ginny swore, "Shit! How did they find out? HOW DID THEY GET A PICTURE OF HER?" The picture was taken at Serena's 7th birthday party. The whole Weasley family, including friends and survivors from the Order of the Phoenix were there. Serena was making faces at the camera along with the rest of the Weasley children, while the Quad's were attempting to make a human pyramid.

"Calm down Ginny,"

"**CALM DOWN!** Harry, there's mention of you as well,"

"I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about Serena. Malikye is probably out there smirking his pale Malfoy ass off. Better yet, _Draco _is probably out there smirking _his _pale Malfoy ass off,"

"We don't know for sure if he's alive," Ginny replied from amidst her hands and a tangle of red hair.

"He's got to be, what other use would Serena have to Malikye?"

"I don't know,"

Harry sighed, "Look, I'm sorry. I'm just really worried,"

"As am I,"

"Yes, of course you are," he replied softly, "I still have the locket," he added hopefully.

Ginny perked up, "Where?"

Harry pulled then chain out of his robes, and made to open it, "Ginny, you know she won't be found if she doesn't want to be,"

"Yes, but I need to know… I need to hear her,"

Harry opened the locket.

There was a sunlit courtyard in the wizard community that spread off of Diagon Alley with a small but beautiful fountain that when the sun was just right it cast rainbows all around the walls. Serena had stumbled into it while walking away from Knockturn Alley, lost in her thoughts.

Ideas popped into her head, she wasn't the only one.

She wasn't _the_ daughter of Draco Malfoy anymore. He wasn't her _father_ anymore. This secret that had meant something in her life. It had a strong meaning.

Her father was feared and powerful, but he was never loyal.

She could have probably guessed. Loyalty was something Gryffindors had, not Slytherins. Draco Malfoy was the definition of Slytherin. Having grown up the way she did, she learned that loyalty was a great thing, but to learn her father never possessed this shattered something in her. A piece of her past was a lie. Even if he had been loyal to Voldemort, at least he would have been loyal, but he wasn't even that. Which lead her to another point.

Her parents weren't loyal either, and they_ were_ Gryffindors.

She couldn't bear the way she was feeling right now.

Tears started falling, unbidden. But this time, she didn't wipe them away. It was quite unlike her to show her feelings so openly, even when she was alone. She felt that she was betraying her blood, the Malfoy in her. But it was her blood that betrayed her.

Her parents, both of them, had betrayed her.

"Serena?"

She looked around, but nobody was there.

"Serena? It's Harry,"

"Harry?" she breathed to herself, and her hand sprang to the locket at her neck. This locket was a reminder of the loyalty that Harry had given her. He was the one true thing that hadn't lied to her in the beginning. He had protected her, he always had.

"Harry!" she pulled the locket out of her robes and opened it up, revealing the face of Harry inside.

"Serena!" Ginny was there too. Serena felt a surge of hatred, anger, and betrayal, "Serena where are you?"

"I'm safe,"

"Safe? Serena Bethany you get back here right this instant or-"

"Ginny, Ginny," Harry cut her off soothingly, "If she says she's safe, we shouldn't be worried,"

"But she isn't! They're looking for her! It's only a matter of time before it starts all over again!"

"How can you say that?" Serena spat, "What if I want them to find me? What if I want to know them? HE IS MY FATHER!" Serena screamed at her, and the angrier Ginny got, the more Serena's glee grew.

"Serena I don't know what he wants with you, but it isn't good. Draco Malfoy is-"

"I DON'T CARE! IF YOU DISS HIM YOU DISS ME! I AM HIS DAUGHTER!"

"Serena stop being irrational, relation you may be to him, love him you cannot,"

"WHY NOT?!"

"You could never understand,"

"I WILL IF I MEET HIM AND THAT'S WHAT I'M GOING TO DO!" she screamed into the locket.

"SERENA I FORBID IT! YOU DISOBEY ME AND I WILL PERSONALY KILL DRACO MALFOY AGAIN MYSELF!"

"Ginny!" Serena heard Harry sigh exasperatedly in the background, "Stop,"

"I WILL MAKE SURE EVERY RELATION TO DRACO MALFOY IS DEAD BEFORE YOU GET ANYWHERE NEAR THEM!"

"Ginny, you're being irrational. You're only making it worse,"

"FUCK YOU!" Serena screamed, "YOU BETTER MAKE SURE YOU KILL ME AS WELL BECAUSE I'M AS MUCH OF A MALFOY AS SIRUS!"

"DON'T YOU BRING SIRUS INTO THIS!" Harry bellowed, and Serena at once felt ashamed.

"Harry, I didn't mean-"

"I know-" he said coldly, "but your mother is right, please come back home. It is best not to go looking for Draco Malfoy, you're only running into danger,"

Serena felt a slight betrayal as he said this, he was siding with her. Yet he had always had the best intentions in mind, he had proved that.

"I am in no more danger with him as I am with you,"

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!"

"YOU LIED TO ME! YOU LIED TO ME ALL THIS TIME!"

"I HAVE NEVER-"

"BUT YOU DID! IN NEVER TELLING ME THAT I HAD BROTHERS AND SISTERS YOU LIED TO ME!"

There was a silence in the courtyard as well as on the other end of the locket.

"Which-?"

"Alive and dead," Serena cried, "2 brothers dead, million more alive,"

Ginny scoffed, "Draco Malfoy is a bastard. They aren't your real siblings-"

"BUT THEY ARE! IT IS SOMETHING YOU COULD NEVER UNDERSTAND!"

"NEVER UNDERSTAND? I HAVE **6 BROTHERS**!"

"WHOME YOU HAVE ALWAYS KNOWN! YOU COULD NEVER POSSIBLY KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO BE AN ONLY CHILD AND THEN SEE YOUR BROTHER! I KNEW INSTANTLY THAT WE WERE RELATED!"

"MALIKYE IS NOT YOUR BROTHER!"

"HE IS! MALIKYE MALFOY! HE IS MY HALF-BROTHER!"

Again there was silence on the other line.

"Serena Bethany Malfoy, that is who I am. The women told me. I went to her trying to find Draco, and she told me my brother had been in only days before, asking the same thing," Serena sniffled, "you never told me-"

"Serena," Ginny's voice softened, "I think it's time I told you the whole story,"

"No," Serena shook her head, "I don't want to hear how you both lied to me more. I am going to find Draco Malfoy,"

"Serena, please," it was Harry, "I think it's better you get all the facts straight before you even attempt something such as this, not that I'm encouraging it,"

For a long time Serena was silent. Then, "No," Serena slipped the chain off her neck, "I'm sorry, Harry," she closed the locket and held it once more in her hands, "I can't go home just yet,"

And she threw the locket into the fountain.

The Weasley kids and Wolf strolled down Diagon Alley, getting lots of stares as the made their way to the Leaky Cauldron.

"But what if she's not in the Leaky Cauldron?"

"But!" Daren jumped up, waving his arms around, and looking back and forth, then leaned into Gail and whispered, "what if she is?"

"I still think we should split up," Xandra stated.

"Then how would we find each other?"

"Sending up red sparks?"

"That would only attract attention,"

"Uh… you guys?"

Heads turned to see the paper Faye held in her hands. There was a picture of them on the front cover.

"The-Girl-Who-Ran?"

"Rubbish!"

"No, wait! Listen!" Faye read the article, silence fell on the group, interrupted by the hustle and bustle around them.

"I think we should split up," Elizabeth said after a long silence.

"That's what I said," Xandra said exasperatedly, "In pairs, come on!"

The twins paired up, then Faye and Gail, Xandra and Theo, and Wolf and Elizabeth.

"And no going down Knockturn Alley, or Crimin Alley, or any place where you'll regret,"

"We'll just make sure we won't regret it," Erik taunted.

"No, I think we had better go down those ways," Wolf said.

"Are you mad!" Xandra spun around.

"Were you not paying attention back at the dorm? Serena's father is Draco Malfoy, supposed deatheater. She'll be lured there, its just natural,"

"And you would know," Xandra snapped back.

Wolf looked toward the moon, where it could still be seen at this time of day, reflecting on the horrors yet to come.

"Yes," he said quietly, "Like a werewolf drawn to the moon,"

Elizabeth and Wolf decided to check further into the tangle of the wizard community streets in London.

"I know she ran away because of something from her past, and so far, we know that Draco Malfoy is part of her past, so her running away must have had something to do with Malfoy,"

"Yeah," Elizabeth's brow was creased in thought.

"But there is also Malikye. I'm not sure how he relates into this though. But of course, you can't help but notice how similar they look, I'm guessing their related,"

"Yeah," Elizabeth agreed again, but Wolf was more mumbling to himself than anything.

"An uncle? A cousin? A brother? What would Serena think?"

They were walking down Equa Alley, one of the many streets that honeycombed though the streets of London, hidden from muggle eyes.

"Wolf?" Liza whispered quietly to Wolf who was deep in thought.

"Hmm?" he grunted.

"I think we're being followed- don't turn around!" She grabbed Wolf's arm to stop him from turning.

"Who is it?"

"Tall, well dressed, and creeeepy," she said.

"What color is his hair?"

"Blonde, slicked back, not to mention drop dead gorgeous. Is it possibly to be creepy and gorgeous?" Liza thought out loud to herself.

"Concentrate Liza, how old?"

"Maybe 30ish,"

"God, that's him!" Wolf gripped Liza's hand tightly, "If he's following us, we have to lead him away from Serena,"

"One problem, we don't know where she is, so how do we know if we're leading him to her or not?"

"I don't know," Wolf hissed.

"Why don't we just confront him?"

"I don't see how that could possibly be a good idea. If Serena fears him, I see every reason why I should as well,"

"What would he do with us?"

"I don't know, it's just not a good idea,"

"But what if he knows where she is?"

They walked in silence for a while more, passing the time, wondering.

"What do we do if he doesn't know where Serena is?"

"Knock him out?"

"Bad idea,"

"Look, he's not going to attack us on a street full of people. So, lead him to where there are lots of people,"

"Lots of good people,"

"Do you think he'll approach us?"

"It depends where we are,"

"It depends on what he wants,"

"Everybody still believes him to be dead, he wouldn't want to make a scene. Which leads to another question, why he's not in hiding anymore?"

"We'll never know until we talk to him,"

"So now you agree with me?"

"No-" he sighed, "not necessarily. I still don't think it's a good idea to talk to him,"

"When you two are done arguing over if you will speak to me or not, I suggest you listen,"

They both turned around to find Draco Malfoy standing in front of them.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry everybody that I took so long to write this. I hope it's long enough for you! Please review!

DRACO'S ALIVE! EVERYBODY PANIC! Or swoon… .


	9. Her Brother

A Weasley Named Malfoy

[Her Brother]

"Oh, thank god!" Molly Weasley scooped Faye, Gail, Daren, and Aaron into her arms. But as soon as she did this, she pushed them away, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? RUNNING OFF LIKE THAT! YOU HAVE THE WHOLE MINSTRY IN AN UPROAR, UPTRUNING EVERY STONE BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"Or rather, because of Mrs. Weasley," Harry winked.

Mrs. Weasley shot him a look and Harry backed of.

"HOW DARE YOU CAUSE COUNTRY WIDE CATASTROPHY!"

"All in a days work, Grandmum," Daren winked and Aaron laughed.

"I'LL HAVE NONE OF THAT! DO YOU KNOW THE DANGER YOU'VE PUT EVERYBODY IN? AND NOW THAT THE MINISTRY IS BUSY, I'M SURE SOMETHING WORSE WILL HAPPEN!" Molly gave a cry of anger.

"Molly! Please!" Mr. Weasley was growing impatient of his wife's ranting and screaming.

"WHERE ARE THEY! I DEMAND TO KNOW WHERE THE REST OF MY GRANDCHILDREN ARE!"

"Honestly, we don't know,"

"YOU DON'T KNOW?!" this only put Mrs. Weasley into a state.

"Miss? If it helps, we found these kids over by Equa Alley, and we're positive that the rest of the kids are running around the streets of wizard London. There have been sightings," a ministry official told her. Mrs. Weasley looked as if she would kiss him.

"I want every single person you have working on this case to go there straight away!" Mrs. Weasley walked briskly to the door, "I want to be notified if anything happens or if anyone is found!" her voice was breaking as she walked out the door, obviously on her way to wizard London herself. Mr. Weasley gave a withering sigh and after looking at everybody in the room, rolled his eyes and followed his wife out the door.

"Harry, I have something to tell you," Ginny's eyes stayed straight ahead.

"What is it?" Harry cast a glance at her and saw she was drawn and tense. Her brows were furrowed and her lips were puckered in such a way as they always did when she was bothered or thinking hard. He pulled her to him, kissing her hair as they walked through wizard London, "What is it?" he asked again.

"I-" she stuttered, "I'm not sure…"

"You don't have to tell me now. I know you're going through a difficult time right now with Serena and all. Just collect your thoughts,"

"Yes… right,"

But Harry could still see she was visibly shaken.

"Hello, Serena Bethany Potter," the ghost voice was silky, inviting.

Serena sat up, her eyes meeting the blinding light of the midmorning sun. She had tucked her head into arms, her arms resting on the side of the fountain in which her locket now lay, "Who's there?" Her face was tear stained, lips still quivered from the release of such emotion.

"Or maybe I should say Serena Bethany Malfoy?" Her name dripped poisonously off the person's tongue. The deep voice, saying each part of her name in a vivifying manner.

"Who are you?" She rose shakily up, pulling out her wand.

"Such emotions for one who does not show them…" the voice taunted, somewhere she could not see. Her eyes were still heavy with a hard cry.

"Malikye?"

A low laugh, "Smart though…"

The words seemed to be swirling around her, as if the person were circling her, "I don't know about that Wolfgang boy though… he was very brave, very loyal, very… Gryffindor," Serena's eyes didn't seem to want to clear; it was as if someone were purposefully blinding her, "As are you… But you are not 100% Gryffindor are you?" He chuckled, "A Gryffindor Slytherin? It's an oxymoron," again the voice chuckled, "Oxymorons are funny things. I have another one," the voice paused for drama, "A Weasley named Malfoy," that low chuckle again, "would that be what you are?"

Serena didn't answer, she stood blindly next to the fountain, wondering where the voice was coming from.

"A Weasley named Malfoy. There can never be such a thing, nor can there be a Gryffindor Slytherin, it doesn't even sound right. It's full of awkward syllables and consonants- no, such a thing was never meant to be,"

Suddenly the voice was right at her ear, "I have come to release you from this inner turmoil; to liberate you, deliver you," It sent shivers up Serena's spine.

Then the voice was in front of her, "Come," it commanded. Serena moved forward, arms outstretched to find the person in her blindness, "Cast loose your name, discharge you're Gryffindor, unleash the Slytherin in you," The voice rose, commanding, "Unshackle your Malfoy, vent your hate," the voice was to her left, and again she was grouping air for him, "Set free your mind, see what you are,"

Serena followed the hypnotizing voice, as it rose in a moving manner and Serena could do nothing but comply, "For there cannot be two opposing forces in one body. Gryffindor, Slytherin. It would tear you apart, it would drive you insane. For 13 years dark presided over the light only to be struck down by a pitiful boy who abandoned his people afterwards," His words were poison, sweet as honey and as deadly as venom. It was a drug, intoxicating her senses. It was a rush, a thrill, a release. So simple were the words, and yet so liberating. His words were like music, and her mind was her body, itching to dance, to move to the music. Malikye chuckled, "But the dark isn't gone…"

She had traveled to Knockturn Alley to find these words, only to have found them in a completely different environment.

This was the voice that didn't lie, not like her parents, or anything else.

She was being seduced by the devil himself, but she knew none of this. It was propaganda, sliding over the rational part of her mind. All she knew was that this was the word that had never turned against her, had never betrayed her. It had always been there, in the back of her mind, waiting to be set free. It was now seeping over her brain, loosing itself it her red waves, trickling down her spin, in to her stomach until she became filled with it.

A powerful feeling overcame her. Power.

Power.

"Come," said the voice, bewitching, beguiling, enthralling.

It enslaved her.

"Malikye is looking for Serena," Draco started. He let this sink in.

Neither Wolf or Liza said anything, their silence was only interrupted by the buzz of wizard London, "Wait, huh?" grunted Wolf. He was confused.

"Malikye is after Serena, I've only recently discovered this. What he wants with her I'm not quite sure yet,"

Elizabeth stared, "Did I miss something? I thought _you _were after Serena,"

Draco sighed, "Look, I don't have time to explain everything to you now. I don't know what Malikye's intentions are. I need to find Serena before Malikye or ministry officials do,"

"Wait, back up. Who _is_ Malikye?"

Draco sighed impatiently, "He's my _son_,"

Wolf's face tightened, "Oh!" though the likelihood was sure, it still surprised Wolf none the less, "Oh…" he repeated, coldly. Then he suddenly lashed out, "Do you know what she's been through? She's being torn apart, ever since Malikye came back. I've never seen Aunt Ginny more angry-"

Draco looked sharply at Wolf, "Ginny?"

Wolf in turn looked shocked, but Draco waved it off.

"Aunt Gin thinks Malikye's leading Serena to you,"

Draco swore, "I should have thought of that, it fits," he cursed again, "I should have talked to her myself,"

"Oh, no," Elizabeth interrupted, "I'll bet you anything she's in a right state right now. Not only would she not have listened to you, she would not have welcomed you warmly,"

Draco eyed the two carefully, "Look, there's no time to dawdle and come up with all the what-if's," Draco's face suddenly shadowed with a peculiar hint of something Wolf could not quite detect, "If my guessing is correct, Malikye could be leading her into danger," He turned away, but turned back once more and said, "Nobody but you too know I'm still alive. I'll have a lot of shit to put up with as well as Azkaban if word gets loose, not to mention putting Serena and Ginny into more trouble," He looked at them carefully, "Not a soul… understood?"

They nodded, and he was gone.

Serena was transported somewhere, but she didn't remember how. She just remembered Malikye wrapping his arms around her and his smell reminding her of her father before she passed out. And now she had awoken, all alone, in a lavishly furnished room.

A fire was spitting merrily in the fireplace, casting eerie shadows around the room, the pop and crackle of embers the only sound breaking the silence.

She was lying on a mat in the center of the room. She sat up warily, her head spinning from a sudden head rush.

She had to get out. She automatically looked for windows, but there were none. _Must be underground_ she thought to herself. There was a fire, but she had no floo powder. Then there was the door, but that would probably lead to her captors, and Malikye. She reached for the locket around her neck, only to remember it was gone. She had thrown it into the fountain.

She was on her own.

Luckily though, her wand was still in her pocket, and she checked it for tampering, casting a simple light spell, and, satisfied it was ok, looked to the door. It was the only way out of the room, and now armed with her wand, she advanced toward it slowly.

She reached for the handle, hesitating. She gripped it carefully and suddenly recoiled. It was so cold it burned. She tucked her hand under her arm for warmth. She heard footsteps.

She backed away slowly, griping her wand in her burning hand, still burning icily from the touch. The door banged open and a tall man dressed in deatheater robes and mask marched in.

"You are to come with me," his voice was muffled behind the mask, but still powerful.

"And if I don't want to," She sneered, her wand glowed a threatening green.

She felt him sneer behind him mask, "I'd love to see you try, as I'm sure the many other deatheaters beyond the door," A glare of triumph, "You can come quietly and not get hurt, or--" he trailed off, but she understood his meaning. She reluctantly lowered her wand.

The man swept out of the room, and Serena could see nothing to do but follow. After a series of twists and turns then came to a grand set of oak double doors.

This place reminded her of Malfoy Manor.

The deatheater pushed the doors open wide and revealed a room full of deatheaters, all bowed down in a circle around a single deatheater. Malikye.

"Welcome, Serena Bethany Malfoy," His arm were swept open and the circle of deatheaters shifted, revealing a path. Her deatheater escort bowed low, and motioned her to enter the circle. She did so hesitantly, and as soon as she was in the circle, her deatheater escort moved in to fill the gap, bowing low and mingling in with the others.

"Welcome, to the Riddle House,"

"Derrik! Erik!" The twins turned around to find Wolf and Elizabeth sprinting after them.

"What's up?"

"Any sign of her?"

"Nope,"

"This is insane, what if she's not even here?" Elizabeth started.

"And where would she be?" Snapped Wolf.

"I dunno-" Elizabeth scowled, turning offensive.

"Hey!" They all turned and now Xandra and Theo appeared in the crowd, making their way towards them.

"Look what we found!" As they approached, they could see the glint of sliver clutched in her hand, "Here," She held up the silver object.

Serena's locket. None of the Weasley kids had ever examined the locket fully, hardly ever seen it even. And now, their fears were confirmed as they read the letters 'SBM' across it.

"She knew- She never told us-"

"She had ever right to keep it to herself,"

"Xandra give me the locket," Wolf held out his hand and Xandra dropped it into his hand. Wolf cradled the locket; he had been trying to get a hold of it ever since he meet Serena, but she was very protective of it. Wolf carefully pried it open and was disappointed to find not pictures in it, but a mirror, reflecting his disappointed eyes. He snapped it shut and clutched it in his hand, closing his eyes. He took a deep breath, trying to think, "Listen--" he said, "I'm not supposed to tell you this, but Draco Malfoy is alive,"

The Weasley kids exclaimed their surprised.

"We meet him, just now," Elizabeth chimed in.

"He said Malikye is after Serena, but for what he doesn't know. But you can't tell anyone he's alive because, as he put it, 'he'd have a lot of shit to put up with'--"

"Wolf!" Xandra exclaimed sharply, but Wolf ignored her.

"We have to find Serena before Malikye or the ministry finds her--"

"But what if she's already been found?"

Wolf sighed, "We don't know anything for a fact yet,"

"I don't see why we can't just let the ministry find her. Why does Draco need her anyways?"

Wolf hesitated, looking to Elizabeth who was also looking unsure. Could they trust Draco?

Harry had been very worried about Serena. She had always been able to talk with him.

He was afraid that when they last spoke, because Ginny had been there, she had got upset. Maybe talking to her one on one would help. He had made sure Ginny was busy with Crookshanks before slipping outside and pulling out the necklace.

He opened the locket once again.

"Serena?"

"Serena?"

"Wow- What the bloody-" Wolf dropped the locket. It popped open as it hit the ground, and Wolf could see Harry's green worried eyes peeking back at him.

"Wolf?"

"Oh crap," Wolf made to shut the locket. If Harry knew where they were--

"Wolf! Where the hell are you?"

"I'm fine, gotta go!"

"Wait! Wolf! Where's Serena?"

Wolf hesitated. They were so busted.

"We don't know-"

"How did you get her locket?"

"We found it-" Xandra cut in.

"Xandra? Is that you?"

"Yes, Uncle Harry,"

"Whose there with you?"

They ticked off the names. "Good," said Harry, "The ministry found Daren and Aaron as well as Gail and Faye," Derrik and Erik laughed at this.

Wolf could see Harry move around, "You guys really should come back," his voice lowered considerably, "You guys are in enough trouble as it is,"

"And what about Serena?" Erik demanded.

Harry shook his head, "The ministry will find her. It's best you get back before anything worse happens,"

Xandra made to open her mouth, but Derrik and Erik jumped on her and covered her mouth, pulling her out of view from the locket.

"Can't- Sorry, Harry,"

"Wolf, you must understand, you are in more danger than you could possibly know--"

"Believe me, I know what I'm getting into-" Thinking back to Malikye and Draco.

"Look, there are things I can't tell you- for Ginny's sake, as well as Serena's, but you need to trust me that there things out there that could possibly harm you-"

"If you mean Malikye and Draco-"

"No!" Harry cut him off, "You know for a fact I'm still working with the Order…" Harry sighed, realizing he had probably already said too much, "Think about it. If the Order is still in affect, there are things out there worse than Draco or Malikye." Wolf remembered back to the recent news articles on deatheater activity. "Now come home, please, for everybody's sake-"

Harry could see Wolf's eyebrows furrow, and thought at first that he had finally got to him. But then Wolf said, "Sorry Harry," and the locket shut with a snap.

"Serena, my sister," Malikye embraced her.

Serena stepped away, "Half-sister," she corrected him.

"Of course- because of our bastard father," he sneered.

"Yes, he was a bastard," she agreed quietly.

"Which is why I have brought you here," he spread his arms again, showing off the majesty of the room, "I've brought you here to tell you something. Something you might have known subconsciously once you knew I was your half-brother."

He turned to her, "Maybe you never knew the full story of how your mother related to Draco Malfoy?"

Serena flinched. She knew what happened; her mother was captured, Draco had a bit of fun, and 9 months later-

"You do know that you had 2 other brothers?" He questioned, "Not half," he added.

Serena didn't respond, Malikye continued.

"Well as you know, there was a raid at Hogwarts and several girls were captured,"

Serena hadn't known that it was a raid at Hogwarts or that several other girls were capture, but she didn't show this.

"Hogwarts was of course the main school we focused on, partially because Dumbledore presided over it, as well as many other's associated with him." Malikye smirked, "But there were other raids made, other women captured. As you might have known," again Malikye looked to her, but Serena didn't flinch this time, "Taken for fun. Of course, while not on duty, the deatheaters wanted a bit of fun." Malikye smirked again, "Lets just say, Draco Malfoy got around," he gave a short laugh, which resounded in the silent room.

"But-" he now stood in front of her, peering into her eyes, "there are more like us,"

It sent shivers up Serena's spine.

"The poor, unfortunate women gave birth, literally," he added, "to the children of deatheaters.," His voice suddenly rose, "And how do you think we felt once we found out?" he was almost yelling, "TO KNOW OUR FATHERS WERE BASTARDS! THAT WORLD LOATHED THEM! OF ALL THE EVILS THEY HAD DONE?" His voice dropped to a malicious whisper, "so… you are probably wondering… how many?"

How many children where there? Serena thought fearfully. Malikye saw the question in her eyes, the break of realization.

"Hundreds," The word came, and Serena felt abandoned. She felt rage and anger well up in her. To know that she was unloved and one of hundreds? It tore at her. She couldn't blame her mother, but certainly Draco.

"I present to you," Malikye's hands rose, "The Deatheater's Children,"

The deatheaters rose up, pulling off their masks and letting their hoods fall.

Faces like her's, young faces. The oldest must have been 18. They were full of hate and spite.

She was just like them.

Malikye circled around her, putting his arm around her, "I've been spreading the word. But nobody outside of this room knows of us. And nobody will," his grip tightened, "Do you understand?"

She nodded. The War had been raging a long time.

It was still raging.

"Our parents, the deatheaters, are still active. They are now calling themselves the Arm of Riddle. We're partially here to stop them, but we are not siding with the Order either," Malikye moved away, "After all, we are the children of deatheaters,"

The fireplace in Dumbledore's office suddenly flashed a brilliant green and a robed figured stepped out, shaking dust off their robe.

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, contemplating the fire before it had suddenly burst to life.

The figure didn't say anything. It just stood there, head downcast, shoulders slumped, its arms wrapped around its middle, shaking.

The old man observed the quiet figure, and his heart wrenched to see such a figure so broken. He spoke gently, "Welcome back Serena,"

* * *

**A/N:** i didn't like this chapter too much and i found it very hard to write. but several more things were revealed. (bit of an information overload... or is that just irking your interest? haha, irking is a funny word) writing the next chapter is coming much eaiser, so hopefully i'll have it up soon. (not so much new information... =P) next chapter will be better (or at least, i hope you think it will)

REVIEW!

=)

[.lady incognita.]


	10. Return to Hogwarts

A Weasley Named Malfoy

[Return to Hogwarts]

"Serena," Ginny burst into the Headmaster's office exactly just moment later after Dumbledore had sent a golden phoenix feather to the Potter's Wandseye estate, "Oh, thank heavens," and another moment later, Ginny had swept Serena in her arms, pressing her to her chest, sobbing. Harry entered in, and his eyes grew soft to see his wife clutching her daughter.

"Serena," Serena turned to Harry and after giving him an accusing look, let him hug her. She seemed indifferent to her parent's gestures.

"Dumbledore, I'm checking her out for a few days," she hadn't asked, rather demanded it rudely, but the Headmaster simply nodded and continued to watch on.

And right behind her, another red haired figure stormed in, "OH, THANK HEAVENS!" Mrs. Weasley cried hysterically and enveloped Serena into a bone crushing hug which made Serena gasp for air. Mrs. Weasley gave short sobs and wouldn't let go of her for 3 minutes. When she had finally let go and turned to Dumbledore, "Where-" she gasped fitfully, "are- they?"

"I'm afraid they have not been found yet, but will before night fall… after all, tonight is a full moon," Dumbledore looked forlornly out at the sky, where the sun was close to the tree line of the Dark Forrest.

"I can find them," Harry too stared out the window.

Ginny looked fearfully at him, "No, the ministry can take care of this. I don't want you running about as well, not with the full moon,"

Harry stared silently out the window, and Serena could see his eyes rested on the Womping Willow, at the edge of the Forbidden Forrest. Without turning his gaze, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the counter part to her locket, clutching it in his hand. Finally he turned back around to face them, "Wolf has your locket, Serena,"

Serena only blinked. Harry opened the locket.

"Wolf?"

There was silence in the room.

"Harry? We haven't found-"

"Wolf, Serena's here, she's okay. We're in Dumbledore's office," Harry cut him off, "Are you all together?"

"Yeah," came back the reply. Serena could hear jumbled murmur of voices in the back.

"Good. Send up red sparks, and the ministry will get you a port key back, and Wolf-"

"What?" he asked impatiently.

"Don't do that again," Serena could hear Wolf give a low chuckle and Harry closed the locket. He sat down warily, "Everything's going to be okay now,"

There were a few more silent moments and then Serena suddenly said, "I don't want to go home,"

Ginny released her from her grip for a minute to look at her, "Why not?"

"I just want to stay here," she said firmly, "at Hogwarts,"

"No, Serena, I have to take you home,"

"Why?" she asked sharply. Ginny was taken aback at her behavior. She was cold, angry.

"Serena," Ginny said softly, "I realize you are angry with us, but there are things we need to discuss,"

"I don't want to know, mum," she said shortly, "I don't care about the War. I just want to move on," She pulled away from her, heading toward the door.

Ginny sighed, "Serena-"

"Let her go," Harry came to Ginny's side.

"No, but Harry-"

"Ginny-"

"No! Harry!" She pulled Harry aside, speaking in hushed tones to him, "There's something else,"

Harry could see the begging in her eyes and remembered to her reluctance to speak before. It was important.

"Serena," Harry called to her retreating back.

"What?" She wheeled around sharply, her eyes blazing.

"Serena, just come home, please, for a couple of days," he begged.

"No!" Serena crushed her urge to stomp her feet.

"Serena, there is something we-" Ginny turned to Harry, "I- need to tell you both,"

"What ever it is, you can say it here right now, because I'm not leaving Hogwarts. I don't want to go back to Wandseye,"

Ginny looked stricken.

"I think," Dumbledore said thoughtfully, "I'll go down and have some tea with Dobby," He looked around at all the portraits on his walls, his eyebrow rising then he left the room silently, closing the door. All the portraits gave rushed excuses and hurried out of the portraits, disappearing sideways.

Ginny sighed, "I'd really rather do this at home," she said, a pained look in her eyes, "But…" she trailed off, "Why don't we sit down?" They pulled the chairs together and all sat down hesitantly.

"Serena," she looked at her, "Harry," she looked to Harry, then took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

* * *

It was dusk, and ministry officials had, as promised, gotten all the remaining Weasley kids back safely to Hogwarts. Unfortunetly, Wolf was already in great pain, and it already too late to take the potion to keep his werewolf under control. Once Dumbledore had finally gotten rid of the ministry, he had personally taken Wolf a pain potion, though it could never fully dull the amount of pain involved in transformation, and escorted him to the Womping Willow.

Serena watched from Gryffindor tower as Dumbledore levitated a howling Wolf to the tree and helped him inside before casting a silencing charm around the entrance and returning to the school. The Weasley kids were all in the common room, surrounding Serena. They were all worried for her.

Why had she run away? Was she okay? How was she feeling? Would she like a cup of tea? She wanted them to all go away, but she felt obligated to tell them- tell them that there weren't 10 Weasley kids anymore, that there were now in fact, 11. But she couldn't bring herself to do it.

She felt betrayed by Ginny and Harry, and despite feeling betrayed by Draco as well, she didn't know if she could ever hate him. There was just something between them, she couldn't put her finger on it. Of the three of them, Draco had betrayed her the most, but to hate him was impossible. She didn't know why.

Gail was squabbling with one of the Quads about something. The fire was snapping cheerfully. There were a couple of 4th years working at the table a ways off. Everything was as it should be. And yet, the pull at her heart was killing her. She wanted to get away, she wanted company. She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, not that she would, she decided, especially in front of the Weasley kids who had drifted off and weren't focusing on her anymore for which she was grateful.

She looked again to the Womping Willow, it's branches waving restlessly as the sun sank lower behind the trees. She sat there until the moon had risen, full and silver. From somewhere off she could hear the howl of a wolf.

The kids had been bursting to tell her how they broke out of Hogwarts and flown all the way to wizarding London to find her. Gail had actually told her that Wolf had organized it. She told her Wolf was mad, angry. He tore up the boys dormitories after he had found out Serena had gone.

Serena wasn't sure what to think of this, or why Gail had said it in such a way, her eyebrows rising past her bangs. Well, actually, she could figure. A smile itched and tugged at her lips, but she didn't, hearing again the howl of a wolf in pain.

* * *

Wolf clawed at the walls, upturning chairs and broken tables, smashing them to tiny splinters. He howled, jaws ripping at wood and crunching it to pieces then pitching it at the wall where it fell with a bang. He couldn't breath. He felt something choking him; it burned to the touch. He ripped at it, throwing it across the floor where it skid and came to a rest.

A small silver heart, twinkling on the floor. The wolf stopped raging for a minute and peered down its snout at it. It cocked it's head.

What was it?

The wolf approached it carefully, sniffing it. It smelled familiar. It nudged it with it's paw, the letters 'SBM' shining at him. It cocked it's head again.

What was it?

It irked the wolf. He didn't know what it was. But the smell, the wolf sniffed, it was so familiar. The wolf nudged it again with it's nose, the silver cool to the touch now that it wasn't wrapped around his neck, burning him.

Silver. Something about the color silver. It was dangerous, and yet… and yet… What was it? The wolf paced beside the little trinket on the floor. The wolf bent over it again, covering it with it's paws then jumped back, snarling at it. It burned to hold it too long. And yet… it was a comfort. A comfort in disguise. It's gold eyes eyed the silver object carefully.

It lay down on the floor beside it, gazing at it.

* * *

Gail had fallen asleep, resting her fiery head onto the arm rest. The Quads and Theo and Faye were drinking butterbeers and laughing merrily. Xandra was casting looks at them from across the room where she sat working on her Charms essay. Serena was still gazing out the window, the howling had stopped.

Serena sighed. She couldn't possibly work on any homework at the moment. She finally stepped off her perch of the window seat and over to Gail. She picked her up easily, Gail was very small, and after calling a goodnight to the rest of the kids, she trudged up the stairs and to the 1st year girls dormitory and set her on the bed. Gail had always been the baby of the family. Serena had always had a bond with Gail, a sisterly type of bond. She slipped off Gail's shoes and wrapped the blankets around her. Serena stepped back and looked at her for a while, in the dark, she imagined her as her sister, literally. She tried to imagine what having a sister would be like. Sure, there were always her cousins hanging around and they were all so close she never thought of them as cousins. But to truly try and think of a sister?

She imagined green eyes and unruly red hair. She smiled. She tried to imagine a Weasley with black hair, but it just didn't fit. But she was sure the baby would have green eyes. She sighed, her smile fading.

A baby.

Her mum was having a baby. In her mind, her nose scrunched to think about it this way, but it was made by love.

Something she was not. Ginny loved Harry, as Harry loved Ginny. Draco didn't love Ginny, and Ginny didn't love Draco. Ginny and Harry would both love the baby. Draco loved her and Ginny loved her. Harry loved her. It all became a jumble in her head.

She didn't feel jealous, the baby could have her parents love. She would love the baby. But her love for her parents wavered.

She knew she shouldn't think that. She knew she shouldn't feel it, but she did.

Gail seemed tiny. She tried to hate the baby form of Gail. But she couldn't.

It was pointless.

Serena backed away from the bed, returning Gail to Gail in her mind. She could never hate Gail. She slowly closed the door behind her and ascended the stairs to the 4th year girls dormitory.

* * *

Breakfast at the Great Hall the next day was habitual, except for the large group of kids surrounding the Gryffindor table. News spread fast around Hogwarts and it wasn't surprising that the whole school knew what happened already, but the racket the Quad's were kicking up had caused them all to want to hear it straight from the source. Serena tried to stay out of it, but was continually dragged back into the conversation and asked questions. She saw Wolf slink in and sit close to the door. He went unnoticed by the crowd.

He put his head on the table for a few minutes and then finally began to eat slowly. She wanted to go over to him and talk to him, but that would only attract the crowd.

She saw him get up and leave and once he was out of the Great Hall she said a rushed excuse and headed after him. She was sure he had Transfiguration now. She headed up the stairs and took a left, making her way up the many twists and turns of Hogwarts. She wasn't paying attention much to the surrounding scenery, if she did, she might have noticed two pairs of light blue eyes following her out of the Great Hall.

As she rounded the corner, she barely stopped herself from crashing into the Slytherin twins.

"Hello, Serena," Charcoal welcomed her darkly.

Serena's gaze shifted from one pair of eyes to the other. Serena wouldn't normally have felt uneasy around the twins, on the contrary, she would have felt hate. But now…

"Serena, where have you been?" Ashe asked, his eyebrow raising, chastising her. Serena didn't say anything, but she held her ground. She was painfully aware of his wand and in her robes she clutched hers as well. Ashe saw this and knew he was remembering the raining charms. Surely they would have their payback, now that she was cornered and all alone, "We've been so worried,"

Serena suppressed a snort, _like hell,_ she thought.

Ashe advanced a bit closer, Charcoal staying behind and guarding the corridor. He was face to face with her, so close she could feel his breath against her face. He locked eyes with her, "The Dragon has been so worried," they stared at each other. Serena tore her gaze away, Ashe's eyes narrowed, "He heard you were back at Hogwarts and was pretty upset you never crossed his path in wizard London," he smirked. He moved closer, whispering in her ear, "He told us about Malikye," he paused, "About your father,"

Serena didn't flinch.

"He told us you were a Malfoy all along,"

She kept her gaze on the floor.

"Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange," he chuckled, "I'm sure you've heard of our grandparents? Don't go by Lestrange at Hogwarts though… Now, let me think," He pulled back, looking down at her, "Technically, that would make us your second cousins," He smirked, "You're a Slytherin, Serena," He lifted her chin up with a finger, peering down into her eyes, "Those grey eyes have always belonged in Slytherin,"

* * *

With all the recent events of the Weasley kids, everybody had forgotten about the up coming match with Slytherin.

The next day, Wolf called a practice.

The team was all lined up. Wolf walked back and forth in front of them. Wolf was Wolf again, he walked with his usual swagger and taunting eyes and grace.

"I know Quidditch has been the last thing on our minds with all this Weasley pandemonium, but Slytherin has taken advantage of it and practice behind our backs. They're going to be faster, stronger, and smarter. We've given them a head start. We have 3 days to try and make up for it. I am _not_ going to lose to Slytherin in the first match of the season,"

Wolf wore a determined look on his face as he glowered down at his players, "I want you here every morning at 6am for a 2 hour training session," He talked above the moans and groans, "as well as 3 hours after school. I don't care if you have clubs or homework, if you can't handle it you shouldn't be on the team," He stared fiercely down at them and the team quieted considerably, "I don't want to have to face them again for the cup, so we gotta be tough. Intimidation first. We're going to smear their asses all over the field, do you understand me?" No one dared answer, "Then if it comes down to Slytherin vs. Gryffindor for the cup, then we use our heads. Intimidation and then smarts. With that combination, that'll be the first thing that comes to their head when we walk out onto that field," The team stayed quiet, "This is more than just playing hard and winning, it's about messing with their minds as well," he smirked, "Now… Theo, Kit. I've set up come batting cages so you can practice on aim, then we'll get on the brooms and put the two together. The chasers, are going to be working with me. Serena-" he looked directly at her, "I believe you are ready, so you may leave," he turned back to the crowd and started directing people to where they should go.

Serena was stunned at first, then fumed. Did he think she was weak or something? That's it, just a _you may leave?_ She knew he was doing it because he thought she wouldn't be up to it after this whole running away thing.

"Lupin!" Wolf turned around.

"What?"

"Who the bloody hell do you think you are?"

But Wolf only raised an eyebrow, an amused look spreading on his face. The whole team had turned to watch.

"Are you satisfied with yourself? You think I'm weak or something? Emotionally unbalanced because I ran away? Like I can't _handle_ one Quidditch practice-"

"Serena-" Danica had cut in, "of course Wolf doesn't think that," she threw a sharp look at him.

But he hadn't moved a muscle, he still had that smirk on his face that made her want to curse it off. She took two strides over and punched him square in the jaw. He took a step back and looked dazed for a moment. When he had regained his ground, he ran his thumb over his lip and saw blood. He laughed right aloud and Serena was stared incredulously at him. Then she huffed and turned around, marching back towards the castle.

She could hear Wolf laughing, "Oi! Strawberry!"

He had a lot of nerve. She turned back, ready to scream, but luckily she had quick reflexes and she caught what he threw at her before she dropped it. She already knew what it was from it's shape in her hand, but she opened it anyway to see her silver locket, her initials engraved on it. His eyebrow raised again, and Serena knew he knew her secret now.

"You have a lot of nerve, Lupin," she said coldly.

He shrugged, "Couldn't help myself," that set her off even more and Wolf was ready for it.

But she didn't yell. She stood transfixed staring coldly at him. This would have been the time to cry if she was one to (well, normally).

She turned around, "Son of a bitch," she mumbled, clutching the locket in her hand. She opened it and closed it again, checking to see if he had tampered with it. Her first thoughts had gone to her diary. She knew he had seen her open it before and more than likely knew the password now. She was more than sure he had poked around.

How could this have happened? How could he done this to her? Wolf loved to tease her, but he was never… mean. She didn't turn around, she just started walking towards the castle. She gracefully mounted her broom, feet on one side and slid silently into the air, flying away from the pitch.

"What the hell?" Kittrick stared after her, "What was that all about?" he turned to Wolf.

Wolf smiled, "She'll get over it,"

"You kept her locket?" Theo asked, so far the only one who really understood how much the locket had meant. He stared, "What the hell is wrong with you?" Theo also jumped on his broom and flew after her, and as he did this Kit followed and so did the chasers.

Wolf stayed put, looking after them.

* * *

Serena opened the window to the 4th year girls dormitory and floated in. She leaned her broomstick against her wall and went to her bed calmly. Reaching under the bed, she found the green box and opened it with her locket. Inside everything was as it was. Serena lifted the diary out of the box and opened it, flipping through it.

Some thing fell out of it and it dropped to the floor with a ring. Serena looked down at it. It was a gold heart, like her locket. She bent down and picked it up, turning it in her hand. She opened it and saw the words _because all secrets must be kept safe_, along the inside edge. She saw the edge of another heart in the gold locket and slipped off her necklace. She carefully fit the two lockets together so that when she opened the gold locket, not only did the words engraved along the edge show but the inside of the silver locket, but they fit together perfectly.

Because all secrets must be kept safe. She smiled.

Wolf understood. The gold locket covered the letters 'SBM,' shielding it, protecting it, but she didn't mind. She closed the locket and put the necklace back on. Usually she would have tucked it into her shirt, but this time she didn't. She wore it outside without the fear of the initials showing.

It was then that she remembered she had punched Wolf.

* * *

Having once again mounted her broom, she slid out the window again and flew down to the pitch. Along the way she met the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Serena!" Theo and Kit caught up to her, "What happened?"

She smiled sweetly, "It's okay. I'm just going back to give Wolf what he deserves,"

The two beaters looked at each other uneasily, "Look, Serena, we know you're mad. But we kinda _need_ Wolf for the match," he smiled, "as much as I want to see you beat up Wolf," Theo added.

"Don't worry, Theo," And she flew off to the pitch. Again the beaters exchanged an uneasy look and sped after her, directing the chasers after her.

It must have looked very odd. The Quidditch captain standing in the middle of the field, the seeker flying towards him, the beaters following and beyond that the chasers.

Serena landed gracefully on the pitch and walked to Wolf. She stopped a couple feet away and said, "You are so dramatic," she smiled, not bothering to apologize. He deserved that punch for stealing her locket.

Wolf smiled back, and seeing the gold locket around her neck, his smile broadened even more. Serena closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around his neck, and automatically his arms encircled her and wrapped around her waist. He noticed how perfectly she melded against him.

"What the bloody fuck," an exasperated Skyler landed next to them, rolling his eyes, "First you want to kill each other and then you decided you don't. Make up your bloody minds!"

* * *

**chitchatchick():** i'm sorry... they did NOT kiss... they HUGGED (if they had kissed, i would have elobarted... trust me ;P)

YAY! an update! a little more serena/wolf in the next chapter, a quidditch match, and an initiation.

here's a teaser:

_"And finally, are you willing to die for this cause?"_

_She never missed a beat, "I am,"_

_"Serena Bethany Malfoy, is here by and forever bound to the Deatheater's Children,"_

REVIEW!


	11. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

**A/N:** Wow... does anybody actually read this story anymore? YAY! I **_FINALLY_** updated! All the Quidditch terms came from the Quidditch handbook at [Harry Potter Lexicon]

**chitchatchick: **i'm sorry to say, but Wolf and Serena did not kiss... they simply hugged. Trust me, if they kissed, I would have eherm... _elabroated_...

**_AND I'VE CHANGED MY PEN NAME!!!_** instead of lady incognita, it's now [lady patronus]   
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! REVIEW at the end!  
  
**A Weasley Named Malfoy**  
  
[Gryffindor vs. Slytherin]  
  
At 11:50pm Serena slipped down the stairs and stole across the common room, she looked behind her as she disappeared behind the portrait hole. The fat lady hardly rustled in her sleep. Serena quickly made her way to a hidden panel and snuck behind it, making a narrow escape from patrolling prefects. Taking a moment to slow her adrenaline, for it wasn't good to get worked up before, she clutched at the locket. She had taken off its golden protection and left it in the green box below her bed.   
  
She only needed protection from those who didn't already know.  
  
She finally reached the dungeons, and found a plain wooden door. She tapped it with her wand and it opened. Inside, she found a raven-haired girl behind the table just as promised. Serena walked to the table and the girl checked her watch, "One minute," she whispered. Between them, a jet-black quill rested on the table. Serena looked at her own watch and counted the seconds. At 10 seconds left, she touched the quill, getting ready for the pull, "Three, two, one-" and then she was being hurled far away from Hogwarts.

---  
  
Again she landed in the room, the fire cheerful as ever, catching herself before she hit the mat. Someone was already waiting, "Follow me." Obediently she did, not putting up a fuss this time and rewalking the twists and turns. Again those huge, oak doors were pulled open and she stepped inside to find the same scene. She stepped in and greeted her familiar.  
  
The ceremony commenced. She repeated the words back to him, feeling the magic take affect. When time finally came, she discarded her robe, wearing the silk black halter-top given to her.   
  
"Do you solemnly swear to keep this secret to your last breath breaks your lips?"  
  
"I do,"  
  
"Will you abide by all that is asked of you?"  
  
"I will,"  
  
"And finally, are you willing to die for this cause?"  
  
She never missed a beat, "I am,"  
  
"Serena Bethany Malfoy, is here by and forever bound to the Deatheater's Children,"   
  
The next part of the ritual was the adorning of the marks. She was given a plain silver ring that symbolized the chaos and hatred of their lives which she put on her thumb. She had a strand of hair behind her right ear braided with silver ribbon and tied with a silver band adorned with a snake. She was to wear this braid at every gathering. As Malikye's right hand person, she was given an earring that was wrapped around the cartilage of her ear. She stood regally as she was adorned and moved not an inch when the mark was branded on her skin. Like their parents before them, they were magically branded with Malikye's wand. He pressed his wand to her right arm, the opposite of the Dark Mark, and a snake entwined around the word 'child' in Latin leaked onto her pale flesh. It was painful, but she didn't dare herself to flinch for she had to uphold her Malfoy image in front of the robed mass.   
  
And finally, she stood before them, branded and adorned, at Malikye's right hand and the Deatheater's Children genuflected to honor them.

---  
  
She opened her eyes early the next morning. The sun was just appearing over the horizon. She reached up and touched her silver necklace. By night she wore silver, but by the day she wore gold.   
  
She was a traitor; a double crosser, two faced.   
  
But the thought of it didn't seem to affect her.   
  
_So much for loyalty…_ she thought lazily, _maybe I do belong in Slytherin…_  
  
The thought pleased her.   
  
She rose and closed the gold heart around the silver. An apostate, that's what she was.   
  
Now she was Serena Bethany Potter, but come nightfall, she would be Serena Bethany Malfoy.

---  
  
She dressed in all black today, underneath her robes. Around her neck she wore a gold heart, and hidden beneath that a silver one. She felt extraordinary and strangely reckless, like she could take on the world.  
  
As she entered the Great Hall she smiled. She saw Wolf and sauntered over to him.  
  
"Hey, Wolf," She flopped down next to him and picked up a green apple, biting into it, "Quads," she nodded toward them. It was cool and crisp.  
  
Wolf gave her a curious look, biting into some sausages and eggs. The Quads around her were also throwing Serena mysterious glances.  
  
"What's up with you today?" Derrik asked.  
  
"I dunno," she looked up at the ceiling and saw clouds moving across the sky lazily and towards the sun and it covered it for a second before drifting away, "Just happy,"  
  
Wolf made a pointed look at the Quads and then at her necklace. The Quads all exchanged glances and secret smiles.  
  
Serena saw this and scowled, "Don't do that!"  
  
Aaron raised his eyebrow at Wolf who returned it. They had probably been talking about her before she had arrived.   
  
"If you are going to just raise your eyebrows at each other all day, I'm leaving. I think I fancy a fly," she bit into her apple again and walked back up the common room to get her broom. Not bothering to walk all the way back down to the entrance hall, she jumped from the window to the pitch.  
  
She enjoyed the feeling of the clear Saturday morning air against her skin. They had had a practice earlier that day, and the match was after breakfast. She still had a couple minutes left before the first people would start trickling down to the field. She did a couple of laps around the field, venting her energy.   
  
She took one more bite of her apple, it was still pretty much whole, and threw it as far as she could across the field. She waited a couple of seconds and when it started falling she zoomed after it, almost skidding the ground before she caught it. She bit it into it again thoughtfully, chewing slowly.   
  
"You do that again, you'll choke," Wolf was leaning against the wall of the locker room, broom in hand.   
  
She made a face and threw the apple at him, but he caught it. He took a bite into it and she rolled her eyes, disdainfully. He walked closer to her, "Serena," he chewed and swallowed, "I don't want you to catch the snitch early," she landed lightly beside him.  
  
"And why not?" she rested a hand her on her hip, leaning on her broomstick in the other hand.  
  
He took another bite, and swallowed before saying, "It's like I said before, I want to beat them bloody before we win," he narrowed his eyes, "What's with the get up?"   
  
"What?"  
  
He nodded toward her braid, the braid from the night before, and she touched it, "Oh, I dunno,"  
  
"It's silver. Are you going to wear that to the match?"  
  
"Yeah," she said defensively. He raised an eyebrow, "Goes with my eyes, don't you think?" she smiled sweetly.  
  
"Oi, Wolf!" The rest of the Quidditch team had gathered and people were now making their way to the pitch.  
  
"Ok, everybody in the locker rooms then," He took another bite, raising the apple in cheers to her, "Coming?"   
  
She followed silently after him.

---  
  
Serena still wore the silk halter-top in the morning. She took off her school robes, revealing her shirt, and opened her locker and pulled out her stuff.  
  
"Hey, Serena, when'd you get that?" Arien nodded at her shirt.  
  
"Oh, had it for a while now," she lied, fixing her hair in a ponytail out of her face.  
  
"I love it!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I've never seen you wear it," Wolf didn't look at her as he fastened wrists guards on.  
  
"So, I haven't worn it, but I've had it," she eyed Wolf curiously before pulling on her own wrist guards.  
  
"Well, when'd you get that?" he looked over to her, nodding at her right arm. The mark was plainly visible for she hadn't put on her Quidditch robes yet.  
  
"Last night," she said truthfully.  
  
Couple kids looked up and saw the snake wrapped around the five figures that spelled 'child' in Latin, _Liber._   
  
"A tattoo?" Theo eyed it for a minute and then smiled at her, "Aunt Gin's going to throw a fit,"  
  
"She won't if she doesn't know," she snapped. She brought out her own wand and tapped it lightly and it was concealed, "Better?" She inspected her arm.  
  
"Got any thing else you want to tell us? Joined a cult? Had a couple piercing?" Wolf smirked at her.  
  
"Oh, yeah," she turned so that they could see her earring, "Yea, I joined a cult last night. I'm right hand to the leader," She pulled on her robes.  
  
Kit laughed and she smirked at him. When she turned back, the whole Quidditch team was staring at her with skeptical looks on their faces.  
  
"What?" she threw them all a look before headed out the door.

---  
  
"Welcome to the first match of the season! Slytherin vs. Gryffindor!" The crowed gave a deafening roar, "I give you the Slytherin Quidditch Team! Black! Bloodrath! De la Cruz! Bryce! Ghostwitch! Callisto! Aaaaaaaaaaaaand, Constantine!" The sea of green rose up, yelling and screaming, waving banners and flags. The rest of the pitch booed loudly. The Slytherin Quidditch team walked onto the pitch. Ashe was in the lead, pumping his arms for the crowd to cheer louder, but this only increased the noise level as the 'boo's' rose in volume as well.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaand the Gryffindor Quidditch team!" The volume suddenly exploded as the masses of yellow, blue, and red, roared so loudly that the commentator had to scream the names as well, "LUPIN! ANDERSON! ELLIOT! JACKSON! WEASLEY! CIRELLI! AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST, POTTER!" They were suddenly blinded as the walked onto the pitch and as well as deafened by the crowds rumbled. The two teams meet in the middle and Madam Hooch told the captains to shake hands. Wolf and Ashe shook hands quickly, their gazes fierce.  
  
"Are you ready to play some Quidditch!" The commentator yelled and the crowd's volume rose another notch.  
  
"Mount your brooms! Ready? Three, two, one-" the whistle sounded and the players shot up into the air, beginning the game.  
  
"And the quaffle is tossed and caught by Bloodrath, racing toward the Gryffindor hoops. He doges Anderson, and Elliot, and- doesn't doge Jackson! Jackson has the quaffle and is now bringing it back down the field. He dodges a bludger, but doesn't dodge the second! That's two bludgers at once people- I say. De la Cruz catches it, and passes it off to Bryce, who is covered by Callisto. He passes it back to De la Cruz who doges around Jackson, passes it to Bloodrath who makes a break for goal-" Rashad Adams, the Quad's fellow 6th year, the commentator, suddenly yelled, "No! And I don't believe it- Bloodrath scores. 10- zip, Slytherin,"   
  
A loud groan went around the pitch but was immediately drown out by the racket the Slytherin's were making.  
  
Serena heard Wolf swear loudly, but it was only the first goal of the game. Play resumed.  
  
"The quaffle is handed off to Anderson who races up the field guarded by the two beaters, Weasley and Cirelli on either side. She passes it up to Jackson is protected by Cirelli as he hits the bludger after De la Cruz who is tailing them who swerves out of the way. Jackson thunders down the field, breaking past the Slytherin team and head straight for Black!" Suddenly the two Gryffindor beaters pulled away and the two other chasers took their place. Gryffindor's beaters both hit bludgers at on coming Slytherin chasers, but the third chaser broke through, Bryce, and he raced in to help the keeper, "I can't believe it!" Rashad yelled, "That's illegal! A chaser cannot guard the goal hoop! FOWL! FOWL!" Madam Hooch's whistle blew and the Slytherin crowd groaned, "DAMN STRAIGHT!" Rashad yelled and Professor McGonagall started yelling at him.  
  
Rashad backed down and went back to commentating, "Illegal guarding! Penalty to Slytherin, Gryffindor gets one shot!"   
  
Up above, Serena tentatively watched the penalty below, praying that Skyler would make the goal, "Jackson shoots!" Rashad's voice rose, "AND HE SCORES! 10 ALL!" Again a might roar rose from the pitch.  
  
"Madam Hooch takes the quaffle back to the center of the field and tosses it up!" All the chasers made a made dash for it and it all looked like they had crashed into one another before Arien emerged, shooting straight toward Ashe again, "Elliot is off! Flanked by Anderson and Jackson," Rashad swore, "Ghostwitch puts a bluger right in her face. Elliot drops the quaffle and Bryce catches it, who passes it to De la Cruz!"  
  
De la Cruz lay flat on her broom as she sped toward the Gryffindor goal hoops, the Slytherin beaters protecting her from behind as she made a fast break towards Wolf. Suddenly, "WHAT THE BLOODY-"   
  
"RASHAD!" Professor McGonagall smacked him on the back of the head.  
  
"But-! FOWL! FOWL ON GRYFFINDOR FOR BUMPHING!" Rashad yelled, clasping his head who looked taken aback. Kittrick had suddenly hit a bludger into Slytherin stands who scattered and screamed. There was the sound of breaking wood and yelling rose. The Slytherin's waved their fists at him, pointing him out to Madam Hooch.  
  
Serena was surprised and she raced over to Kit.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"   
  
Kit looked solemn, "They were going to pull a stoog," he looked to Wolf who, from over by the goal posts was waving his arms at him in anger.   
  
Serena looked to the goal posts. It was true. Bloodrath and Bryce had started flying right at the seeker from opposite directions and were now somewhat skidding in the air to stop. Apparently, Kit wasn't the only one who had seen this.  
  
Arien had flown over to Madam Hooch and told her. Serena saw Madam Hooch shake her head. From afar, it wasn't hard to tell Arien was mad. She started waving her arms and motioning to the Gryffindor goal hoops, pointing to the three chasers now cornering Wolf against the goal hoop.  
  
Madam Hooch suddenly started waving her arms as well.  
  
"Elliot tries to get away with the fowl because apparently, Cirelli had done it to stop the Slytherin chasers from stooging," Stooging was two chasers would ram the keeper aside so that the third chaser could score a goal, "But Madam Hooch is arguing that it never actually occurred yet, so Gryffindor receives a penalty!" Arien grew angrier and had now flown over to Bloodrath and had started yelling at him, while Wolf backed her up.   
  
It was lucky the crowd was making a racket, or surely Wolf's swear words would have been heard throughout the stadium.   
  
"So, we got to commit a fowl every time to stop theirs! Or let our players get beat bloody!" Wolf was yelling at Madam Hooch. More shouting was exchanged before Madam Hooch blew her whistle again.  
  
"WHAT THE DEVIL ARE YOU DOING WOLF!" Rashad shouted at him, leaning over the box to wave his fist, "THAT'S TWO PENALTIES FOR GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The crowd started booing. Gryffindor wasn't too pleased, but finally backed off reluctantly.   
  
De la Cruz centered in the goal area, shooting a nasty look at Wolf, who scowled back in return, looking determined.   
  
"De la Cruz centers, and shoot straight at him- closer- and then, NO!" Rashad jumped up in anger, "Slytherin scores!" It was 20-10, and Slytherin still had one more penalty.  
  
Bloodrath lined up in place of De la Cruz. He tossed the ball up in the air and twirled and batted it with the back of his broom. Wolf caught it. The crowd went wild again.  
  
"Score 20-10, and only 10 minutes into the game. This is promising to be an exciting match!"  
  
Game resumed, the ball was tossed, and after a flurry of chasers, Danica was zooming off toward the Slytherin goal, Arien and Skyler along side her, protectively.  
  
"Now Anderson has the quaffle, and the Slytherin's beaters perform the Doppleganger Defense right at her!" Ghostwitch and Callisto were in front of the goal, and the Gryffindor chasers speeding toward them. The Slytherin beaters suddenly hit the same bludger at the same time, making the bludger speed very fast toward Danica who barely had time to dodge it, but did so, doing a roll in the air and managing to hold onto the quaffle. The beaters held their ground creating a blockade. While Danica dipped under, Skyler and Arien covered the above her, flying between Danica and the Slytherin beaters   
  
"Anderson dips under the Slytherin beaters, shoots- SCORES! 20 ALL!"  
  
On and on the game went, growing more intense with each minute. Slytherin and Gryffindor had always been rivals, their games always the most popular, but this game was just brutal. Almost every single fowl was committed.   
  
Serena kept a close eye on Caleb Constantine for signs of seeing the snitch, so far, nothing. Serena easily had the fastest broom on the pitch, for Harry had connections to Oliver Wood, keeper of Puddlemore United. The Mercury 1000 could go from 0 to 120 in 10 seconds. She didn't worry about the snitch at the moment; she decided to help in other ways.  
  
She flew down, circling the pitch now at close range. The Gryffindor chasers were zigzagging at top speed up the field, the ball bouncing back and forth rapidly. Serena saw the Slytherin beaters getting into position to hit bludgers at them. Serena flew at them and just as Ghostwitch hit a bludger, Serena dived in front of it and knocked it back at him with the back of her broom. He had to dodge quickly out of the way.   
  
The crowd was screaming. Normally, a seeker wouldn't be in the thick of the match with the chasers, but Serena was ignoring uniform and was flying around, blocking the Slytherin chasers from chasing after her own players. She flew backwards, checking De la Cruz who snarled nastily at her.  
  
"Nasty little thing, aren't you?" Serena smirked at her.  
  
With only two Slytherin chasers trying to fend off the Gryffindors, it was proving unfair and uneven. As Bloodrath and Bryce guarded the right and middle, it gave the Gryffindor chasers a free path to the right. Ashe was guarding right and as Arien flew straight at him with the quaffle, she suddenly swerved upward and Ashe followed. Arien dropped the quaffle in front of a lower hoop and Skyler was right there to bat it in.  
  
"AND JACKSON SCORES AGAIN! 90 TO 40 GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
They weren't exactly whooping Slytherin, they were up only 5 goals, but they were ahead. After a few more minutes hard playing, the score rose to 120-40, with Serena helping. She looked over to Wolf, who nodded.   
  
It was time to go back into seeker mode. Serena found it a bit pathetic that Constantine still hadn't seen the snitch, and she even felt a bit disappointed.   
  
It took 5 minutes hard searching, and then it was all over. Constantine's Firebolt was no match for the Mercury 1000. It was a rather anti-climatic end to a very rough game, the score 270 to 60.  
  
"That was some pretty fancy flying, Malfoy," Ashe sneered, descending beside me as I held the snitch up in the air.   
  
"Fuck off, Black," Serena flew away from him, "And it's Potter to you," Serena could feel his eyes on her as she did a victory lap.   
  
The Gryffindor's gathered around her in the middle of the pitch, chanting her name, "POTTER! POTTER! POTTER! POTTER!" Skyler and Wolf lifted her high into the air and she thrust her fist into the air triumphantly. The mass of red and gold swooped down onto the pitch and engulfed them in sound.   
  
A ways off, Serena could see Ashe sneering at them along with the Slytherin team who cut in front of them, "Don't forget, Potter!" He pointed at her eyes, staring deep at them with his own electric light blue one's, "Those eyes…" And he sneered once more before leading his team back to their locker room.  
  
Serena had a strong urge to throw something at him, a bludger perhaps. But seeing as she was still being held up, she flipped him off.  
  
They returned to the locker room and it was suddenly quiet again.   
  
Serena peeled off her robes that were now sticky with sweat. She went over to the girl's showers and locked herself in, letting the warm water relax her. She was thoroughly annoyed with Ashe, the whole Slytherin thing. Yet she couldn't take her mind of his words.  
  
Just this morning she felt Slytherin, but after the game, she certainly felt Gryffindor. Her mind wondered back over to the words Malikye had said to her weeks back, "_But you are not 100% Gryffindor are you? A Gryffindor Slytherin? It's an oxymoron,_"   
  
How was it possible to feel so incredibly lost as she was? This morning she had thought herself two-faced with satisfaction, but now, it just felt awful. She had helped the Gryffindor team win, but the night before she had sworn herself to right hand to the Deatheater's Children. The weight felt very heavy.   
  
She tried to scrub off the betrayal, but it only left her skin pink and raw. She wept in the shower, ever grateful for the water to drown it out.   
  
She spent half an hour more in there before she finally turned off the water and cleaned her clothes with a flick of her wand. She donned her clothes once more and stepped back out into the locker room. She hung her uniform in her locker and made her way over to the mirror, checking to see if her eyes were red. Luckily they weren't, but she looked into the mirror she saw Wolf standing there.   
  
She turned around, "What?"  
  
He stared at her hard and she felt her hand move to her right arm where the charm had now faded and the mark was showing again.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked. He didn't say anything. The locker room was empty except for the two of them.  
  
She moved back over to her locker and put her Quidditch boots back in in, and took out her normal shoes. She slipped them back on, ignoring Wolf who was still staring at her. She finally slammed her locker and turned back, "What is it with you?"   
  
"What's wrong, Serena?" he finally asked.  
  
"What's wrong? What are you talking about?"  
  
She went back to the mirror, dragging a brush through her hair viciously as she was growing angry with Wolf. Again Wolf was silent. She began putting up her hair in a rapid pony tail, "What do you want?" she asked again, looking at him in the mirror, "Or are you just going to gawk at me all day?"  
  
"Serena, you-" he couldn't seem to get the words out, "you've been acting very strange for the past few weeks. I know it must be about-" he stopped himself.  
  
"What?" she spat, "About my running away?"  
  
"No- I mean," he took a deep breath, "about your past- your father,"  
  
Serena took a deep breath, her anger welling up in her. She finished tying up her hair and picked up her broom.  
  
"My father, eh?" she sneered at him, "Don't talk to me about my father," she scoffed, heading out the door, she mumbled to herself, "my father…"

* * *

**A/N:** I'm just all over with this fic. Deatheater's Children, Quidditch, Serena and Wolf... I promise you the next chapters will be even more CONFUSING! [EHERM!] I mean... INTRICATE!   
  
Please, please, please reivew...  
  
I'm going to update the list of OC's as well. 

thanks for reading!

[•lady patronus•]


	12. The Hogwarts Arm and the SUCA

**A/N:** Thank you for all who continue to read this...

As the story progresses, the amount of confusion increases. Basically, it's a web of conspiracies all banning together against one another. The Arm of Riddle (including the Hogwarts Arm, the Beaxbatons Arm, the Durmstrang Arm, ect.) vs. the Order of the Phoenix/ Deateater's Children/ Strictly Underground Children's Army (SUCA). But it's like a two-against-one because the Order of the Phoenix are not allied with the Deatheater's Children and the SUCA, but the DEC and the SUCA are allies. (DEC/SUCA & OoP vs. AoR)

If you read, please leave a review… If you read the paragraph above and decided 'screw it' and don't read the rest… TELL ME! TELL ME I'M CONFUSING YOU! I NEED TO KNOW!

Anyways… I am proud to say that this is my longest chapter I've ever written. So even if you ignore everything above this statement, and everything below it, feel happy for me!

The characters short cut 'organizations' to make it seem less inconspicuous such as: DEC, HAL, HA, HDEC… yada yada yada… I hope you can figure most of it out… DEC= Deatheater's Children and HDEC= Hogwarts Deatheater's Children, HA= Hogwarts Arm as HAL= Hogwarts Arm leader. SUCA= Strictly Underground Children's Army. Any confusion, you are welcome to leave a review… or you can be left in your confusion… ;P

Okay, enjoy the chapter!

•

A Weasley Named Malfoy

[The Hogwarts Arm and the S.U.C.A.]

A month had passed since Serena had found out her mother was pregnant. Ginny was holding back telling the family, afraid of what they'd think about a new baby. She remembered when she had introduced Serena to her family, and she was quite frightened of the idea of doing it again.

Harry was ecstatic. With only two months into the pregnancy, he had been pampering Ginny with meals in bed and such. Although Ginny had thought it sweet at first, she soon found Harry's sudden protectiveness annoying, especially when he would rush to do the simplest things for her.

Serena still hadn't told her cousins about the 11th Weasley. For one, her mother didn't want anybody to know yet, and two, she hadn't wanted to tell them anyway.

Winter was quickly closing in; the match with Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff was this Saturday. The losers of this game would play Slytherin next and the winners would play Gryffindor. Then finally, the winners of those games would play each other for the house cup. Wolf had become considerably laid back in his Quidditch practices; he wasn't worried about Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff.

•••

"The Arm of Riddle has no idea we exist. As such, stealth is our most powerful weapon. Several people have been keeping tabs on death eaters in our immediate area, but they are spread out. I've recently received information that the Arm has reached out to younger people- people like us. No doubt hoping the Arm will last longer. Youth can easily be deceived as we are still in our stages of blind trust. Those raised by death eaters- purebloods especially- have been victims to this all their lives. They were introduced to hate at a young age, and do not know any better." Malikye glanced around the table at the high-ranking Children. Those in the immediate circle of Malikye were mostly children of high ranking deatheaters in Voldemort's circle when he was still alive. Macnair, Crabbe, Nott, Pettigrew, Lestrange, Avery, Rosier, and many more people she had never heard of before, Bagman, Rookwood, Mulciber, Jugson.

"The death eater's have reached to Hogwarts, Beaxbatons, Durmstrang… other wizarding schools. The Arm will have reached far across the world, something I'm not sure is possible for the Children." Malikye paced down the rectangular table. "We are going to need more people. Even with all the Deatheater's Children rounded up, it will never be able to take out the full force of the Arm. They will have other creatures- giants, goblins, dementors- creatures that they have fought with before… We need more people."

A blond haired girl spoke, "And how do you suppose we do this? We can't exactly tell random people about us… that would leak out to the Arm, surely."

"No, we can't. But there are people we know who would do anything in their power to help rid the world of the remaining death eaters. So… how to recruit them?" There was a heavy silence that filled the room. When nobody could think up an answer, Malikye said maybe it was just best to let the idea sit for a while.

"We have to connect with the Order. People will be willing to help the Order," a sandy haired boy with a deep voice spoke up.

"We can't exactly do that either… It's not as if they would trust us readily," Serena countered, her arms folded across her chest.

Malikye looked thoughtful. "And, do you have a suggestion?"

"Possibly… I've been around the Order all my life; they are not about to take on youth. We don't have to connect with the Order, just advertise that we have the same goals in mind. I propose we have a branch off the Children, for non death eater related people willing to help." A heavy murmur rose at this. Serena stared at Malikye intensely.

The murmuring carried on for several more minutes until Malikye finally spoke up. "We would have to keep this strictly youth. Older people would fear for us and side with the Order- order them to stop us from getting hurt. And, using youth would give us an advantage, as it does in the Children. No one suspects them."

Serena smirked, "I know of a few kids who would jump at the chance to join…"

"Then it's settled. These non death eater related people will have no idea the Deatheater's Children exist, but work right along side them. Serena, I want you to set up a committee that will head this new branch. Next… As I mentioned before, the Arm is reaching out to younger people. Though I have spies working with the Arm, I don't have any working directly in it other than myself. I will need some strong volunteers to- if not to spy for me directly- to have connections to those who do. I want to turn the Arm inside out and know everything they are doing and thinking and planning. Any volunteers?"

Many people raised their hands, including Serena; but Malikye counted off 5 people, skipping purposefully over her.

"Are there any other articles we need to address?" Malikye turned to the girl who was seated to the right of his chair.

"None at the moment."

Does anybody else have any thing to discuss further?" Everybody looked at each other, but nobody said anything. "Alright, meeting adjourned. I still want to hear if we get any new leads."

Chairs scraped, feet clicked, voices spoke in undertones, capes swished, and Serena was left sitting at the table all alone. Silence fell in the room. Malikye walked around the table and sat down beside her, folding his hands.

"You didn't pick me," she said stonily.

"Yes," he said simply. Serena didn't say anything. "Serena, you are my most trusted, no doubt, and if I lost you-" Serena didn't say anything. Malikye continued talking, "There are other able people to do the job, and right now, I want you stationed recruiting people-"

"Why did you ask me to become your right hand if I wasn't going to do anything important?"

Malikye sighed, "There will come a time when I will need you- for bigger, more dangerous things… Right now, I need more recruits… That is the biggest, most crucial thing right now. Do not think this is unimportant… Right now, I want you to round up what ever Children there are at Hogwarts and build that branch. Then you can penetrate the Arms youth forces. I'm sure making friends with the Hogwarts Arm leader would give us significant access to their plans. I know I can trust and count on you to bring in the recruits…"

"As you wish." She bowed her head slightly toward him.

"Good girl. As soon as everything is set, I want you to report to me. Dismissed."

Outside the meeting room, the Children were mulling about, talking. As soon as Serena stepped down the steps to the main room, Alael Evrett, daughter of man named Avery, and Raphael McCoy, son of a man named Lestrange, stepped up to greet her, inclining their heads slightly, "Serena." She nodded back. Raphael pulled her aside to a more secluded corner with Alael, "What did Malikye say?"

"He gave me a new assignment, and I'm going to need your help. Gather your most spirited… We're going undercover…"

•••

It was breakfast time in the Great Hall. The normal stream of chatter and clinking of silverware that played around the hall was more pronounced and excited today. Today was a Hogsmede visit.

Serena was sitting at the Gryffindor table, not eating, all her attention focused across the hall at two raven-haired twins who were the center of a huddle, whispering. Malikye's words were ringing in her ears, _Right now, I want you to round up what ever Children there are at Hogwarts and build that branch. Then you can penetrate the Arms youth forces. I'm sure making friends with the Hogwarts Arm leader would give us significant access to their plans. I know I can trust and count on you to bring in the recruits…_

Serena scribbled a message on a spare piece of parchment and began folding it, all the while watching the twins. What were they talking about? Serena was sure that the Slytherin twins would lead her right to the Hogwarts Arm leader. She sighed impatiently; she was getting ahead herself. _Crease, crease, crease…_ she bent the paper neatly, folding in the beak. Her first job was to start the new branch, that's what Malikye wanted. She tapped the paper crane with her wand and watched it come to life. She blew gently onto it and watched it's wings billow, fold, and lift into the air. But it wouldn't hurt to get friendly with them. The crane soared gracefully through the Hall and out the doors, swinging to the left, it's fragile wings tilting in the air. After all, they were her cousins…

The hall slowly emptied. Serena tried to blend in with the few stragglers, trying to keep her bright strawberry head down. It was not hard to notice her though, she stuck out like a sore thumb. So she tried to act as if she had purposefully meant to take her time, trying to make it seem as if she wasn't aware of when the twins and the gang of Slytherin 4th years finally rose and proceeded out of the Great Hall. She gave it a few minutes before following them.

A tingling in her right arm let her know her familiars were wondering where she was. She hurried down the icy path to the gates and found Alael and Raphael waiting for her. Alael set fire to a creased piece of paper before tossing it into the slush at the side of the road. Hogsmede was covered in a light frost from the night before, and even though it was still October, there was a bite in the air of November to come.

Raphael bent his head conspiratorially, for he was taller than the two, and told them, "I have this place covered with DEC's. They'll be keeping the look out and noting any suspicious students."

"Good." Serena looked around and immediately spotted the gang of green, "I want to follow those kids. The two in the middle are Ashe and Charcoal Black. Death eaters in training if I ever saw…"

"Ashe and Charcoal… Those would be my relations no doubt." Raphael eyed them with curiosity and suspicion.

"That would make you their uncle or something." Serena thought for a moment. "This whole pureblood lineage is way too complicated…"

Raphael did look similar to the twins, he also had raven hair and pale complexion, but his eyes were honey colored, making him look considerably warmer. Alael had rich brown hair, but she had blue eyes that shifted suspiciously around at all times, accusing.

All three were dressed in regular wizard robes to blend into the crowd, also to bring away the attention of a Slytherin, a Gryffindor, and a Ravenclaw together. There were 4 other trios of Hogwarts Children walking around in hopes of catching Arm activity.

The three of them eyed the Slytherin gang suspiciously who were huddled in a circle. Finally, they started moving down the road.

"They're going to the Hogshead."

"Good, 'cause I'm freezing my ass off. Come on, let's get a butterbeer."

"Or something stronger…" Raphael whispered to Serena.

Alael lead the way and they passed the gang up. As Raphael went to get the drinks, Alael and Serena found a booth and sat down. The Slytherin's filed in and shook off snow, then sat down at a table in the corner while someone went to get drinks. They were in clear view of them, which Serena didn't like at all.

"We're in plain view… We're too obvious…" Serena tugged at a lock of hair unconsciously.

Alael rolled up her sleeve to reveal the Children's mark and tapped it lightly with her wand. Serena could feel the prickling sensation crawl up her arm. They waited a few minutes, and two more Hogwarts Children came up, waving to them and hurrying over.

"Renee, Al, I haven't seen you in ages!" Serena smirked over at Alael; she really had gathered her most spirited. Annabelle and Antoinette were the loudest pair of Children you could ever meet. Despite their past, the pair of them were out going.

"Ages it's been since last night, eh?" Alael said in an under tone. Serena smirked at this.

"What's up Belle, Ann?"

"Oh, the usual…" They both slid into the booth and all bent forward to listen, "We just spoke to Blythe, he says Ladonna and Patrice overheard a pair of Slytherins talking about some guy named Killian Powers. They think he's a high ranking officer in the HA… A 6th year."

"Good lead, we'll have to check up on him later."

Raphael came back with drinks for everybody and slid into the seat, "That's a major meeting they're having over there," he whispered. "It sounds like they're waiting for somebody named Warrick Ghostwitch…"

Serena's eyes widened, "The beater?"

Raphael shrugged, "Could be… what year's Ghostwitch?"

"7th year, we played him last match… Could he be the HAL?" Serena questioned aloud.

"Anything's possible. Maybe Powers is his right hand man?" Belle suggested.

"Powers? Killian Powers?" Raphael looked somewhat surprised.

"Know him?" Serena turned to face Raphael.

"I know him…" Raphael's voice was suddenly deadly soft.

"Raphael!" All of them turned to see a sandy blonde haired boy striding toward them; two formidable looking boys following in his wake, "Well, well… What are you doing here with all these lovely ladies?" The boy scanned around the table and came to a rest on Serena. His deep blue eyes flickered for just a second before turning back to Raphael.

Raphael looked around the table at them, seeking help, "Oh, you know, Kill… drinking, having fun… Hogshead gives a bigger variety of choice drinks," he said casually.

"Yes, Raf was just telling us about you," Ann spoke up; flicking her hair off her shoulder, "HAL?" She grinned at the girls.

"HAL?"

Bella giggled insanely, and Serena almost burst out laughing at the pair of them. Bella eyed the boy flirtatiously, "_The_ HAL?"

Alael and Serena smiled, but with their eyes asked them what the hell they were doing…

"What's this HAL?" The boy's slow smile and amused expression wondered over to the giggling pair.

"Hot available lad!" Suddenly Ann had stopped giggling and eyed him with well acted lust out of the corner of her eye.

The boy gave a soft, slow laugh, "My, and what are your names?"

"I'm Belle."

"Ann."

The boy looked expectantly at Serena, "What's your name?"

"I'm Alael, and this is Ser--uh… Sera…" Alael finished, glancing at Serena.

"I'm Sera," Serena confirmed.

"Sera… pleasure. This is Reid and Geoffrey, and I'm Killian." There was a pause as everybody looked at one another, "As much as I'd love to stay and chat, I have business to attend to. Raphael, I've been meaning to talk to you for a while now. Come, join us." He motioned to the Slytherin table which was quickly gaining in size. Apparently, it was a very important meeting.

Raphael rose, glancing one last time at the four of them, "I'll give you the update on the HAL right?" He clicked his tongue and winked and allowed himself to be lead away by Killian and his bodyguards.

"That couldn't have possibly gone any better than it just did…" Serena gave a mischievous smile.

"I don't know…" Alael looked after the four of them retreating, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say Raphael was in trouble or something." She stared after them, not saying anything for a while before finally speaking again, "Maybe I'm just paranoid…" She shook it off and looked back at Serena.

"You are… Do you realize he practically paved our way in!"

"What are you on about?" Ann took a sip of butterbeer.

"Come on, did you see him? All I have to do is be nice to him… and I'm as good as in the HA!"

"Now, how would that look when you're trying to make a group to stop those very same people?" Alael took a swig of butterbeer. Serena noted the sarcasm in her voice.

"Yeah, yeah… Well, I believe our work here is done. Raphael's in, and there's really nothing we can do until their little meeting is over. I better get started on making that army to stop the bad guys…" They all got up and pulled their coats back on. Ann waved to Raphael and pointed to the door. He gave a weary look and they waved them away.

Once outside and in a secluded area, Serena tapped the mark on her arm and felt the rest of the girls shiver as the tingling sensation fell over them. Within minutes, ten other Children had joined them.

"Raf is in… They are having a very important meeting right now, and there's nothing we can do until they leave, which I don't think will be for a while. Me or Raf will let you know when it's over." They all departed, "Well, that's taken care of," Serena sighed. They walked slowly down the street to Honeydukes and spent the next half and hour eating sweets and getting insane sugar highs.

They left, laden with bags of candy laughing merrily. On their way out, Serena ran into the Quads who were stepping in, "I'm calling a Weasley family meeting after dinner in the common room. Tell everybody?"

They wondered around a bit more before feeling that particular prickling sensation on their arms. They found Raphael outside the Hogshead.

"Well?" Annabelle demanded.

"Not here…" he hissed, "Back to the castle… I'm sure everybody will be informed eventually." He ushered them back up the street and to the gates, cautiously peering over his shoulders at all times. Once they were back at the castle they found an empty classroom and cast a silencing charm on the door.

"Well, I'm as good as in." But the crease on Raphael's forehead told otherwise.

"But…"

"But I think they're on to me… I bet the moment I get initiated, I get the Imperious."

There was a silence as everybody looked at one another uneasily, "But you can't exactly back down now… that would look suspicious."

"I'd be too hard to pull off even if we tried."

Annabelle spoke up, "I think, if one of us is there at the initiation, then the worst possible situation would be a short time under the curse for Raf until he and the mole could get out."

"Any objections?" Serena looked around. "Okay, we'll report to Malikye tonight and establish a mole,"

"Serena," Antoinette said slowly, "I think Killian has already established who the mole's going to be…"

Serena glared at her, "Meaning?" she asked sharply.

Antoinette rolled her eyes, "Come on, like you said before. All you have to do is be nice to him and you're as good as in!"

"That was before we were going to report it to Malikye," Serena growled. "Might I remind you that he doesn't exactly want me to spy… And I still have to create the non death eater branch!"

"Who says we have to right away? And who says we have to tell him about you?"

Serena gave a growl in frustration, "I can't do that…" she said exasperatedly to them, "I'm Malikye's Right! I'm a Gryffindor! I don't- do that!"

"Then we won't report anything to Malikye yet-"

"You do realize we are conspiring against our own leader right?" Raphael broke into a grin.

"Stop it Raphael, I'm not doing it. Tonight, we are going to go to Malikye and tell him all we know and let him decide what is going to happen."

•••

After dinner, Serena paced in front of the common room fire waiting for everybody. So far, the only people who turned up were Xandra, Gail, and Theo.

"Trust the Quads to screw up a simple task of getting people to meet me here…" she mumbled to herself. A few minutes later Elizabeth wondered in.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked as she flopped into an armchair.

"I will kill them…" Serena mumbled again.

"We were supposed to have a Weasley family meeting, but nobody's turned up except us…" Gail eyed Serena warily.

"We were? I never heard about it."

"That because I made the stupid mistake of only telling the Quads," Serena snapped at her.

"Jeez, don't need to snap at me, I didn't know."

Serena growled in frustration, "Of they don't show up in the next 10 minutes, I'm going to hunt them down myself and drag them all the way back here…" And coincidently, they didn't turn up.

"Ooh, are you going to yell at then? Can I come and watch?"

"Whatever." She didn't bother to grab her robe as she climbed out of the portrait hall and strode briskly towards the kitchens. Elizabeth, Gail, and Theo followed after her, but Xandra mumbled something about homework and wondered away to a table.

Serena didn't find them in the kitchens, and she didn't find them in the Great Hall. She found this very surprising. "Where have they gone to?" she was talking to herself again, "Why do I bother? Oh yeah," She rolled her eyes, "I forgot…" she sighed.

"I bet you 5 galleons that she'll yell at them for at least 10 minutes…" whispered Theo.

"Make it 5 galleons and those pack of licorice wands and you're on." Gail shook his hand.

Serena walked out onto the grounds and to the Quidditch pitch, but they weren't there either, "I GO THROUGH SO MUCH TROUBLE TO TRY AND BREAK THE LAW AND THE QUADS AREN'T EVEN HERE!" she yelled her frustration to the sky in the middle of the pitch.

"Someone say something about breaking the law?"

Serena turned around and found the Quads, Wolf, Rashad, and Harrison stepping around the broom shed.

"Well, it's doesn't really count of nobody is supposed to know… And it's not really breaking the law if we're trying to stop death eaters," she said mumbled. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" she yelled them.

"What is it with Weasley's and yelling?" Wolf smirked.

"I AM ON THE VERGE OF HEXING YOU ALL, SO SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" She stepped forward and stood in front of the Gryffindor 6th year boys, "I'm setting up a group of people to take out the death eater's in this school, are you going to help me or not?"

At first there was silence and then Erik started laughing, which made everybody laugh. Serena swiftly sent a babbling curse Erik's way. At this Rashad fell to the ground laughing and Serena glared at them until they finally all quieted.

"You're serious?" asked Darren.

"Yes."

They all looked at one another, "Get over here, quick!" Aaron mentioned the rest of the Weasley's behind the broom shed.

"You owe me 5 galleons," Gail said triumphantly, "And a pack of licorice wands!"

Bottles of bottomless beers and butterbeers were strewn everywhere along with boxes of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans and all sorts of an array of candy.

"Is this what you do on Saturday nights? Drink beer and eat candy?" Gail demanded.

"No Gail, just on days you come to visit. Here, have a butterbeer!" Harrison tossed her a bottle and she caught it.

"You're lucky Xandra didn't come. And Faye's not here; we can tell her later."

"So what's all this about death eaters?" Erik asked her cautiously.

Serena eyed Harrison and Rashad.

"What?" Harrison asked, offended.

"What ever it is you have to say, the Quads and Wolf will tell us later, won't they?"

The party in question looked uneasy, "Maybe you should go." Derrick glanced at Wolf, Harrison, and Rashad.

"No, Wolf stays," Serena spoke up. Wolf looked at her curiously. Serena had been avoiding him ever since their confrontation in the locker rooms, "Rashad, Harrison, please… just go." They must have hear the tiredness in her voice for the left without complaint. "Sit," Serena gathered her school skirt up and spread it in front of her as she sat down. Everybody else sat as well. A tension had been building.

"If I'm going to do this death eater chase, I better tell you somethings. I know you guys found some stuff about- about me…" Nobody spoke; they were afraid to. "I don't know how to say this…" She looked away.

"Serena, we know… You don't have to tell us…"

"No, but I do…" The sun was setting over the mountains that ringed Hogwarts. The Weasley's blended in with the background. "I've been running from it my whole entire life and I can't do it anymore…" The lump in Serena's throat made it hard for her to swallow.

"Serena, we know about Draco Malfoy," Elizabeth said gently. "We ran into him while we were looking for you."

At this, Serena's head whipped around to look at her, "You- you met him?" Serena's voice was unnaturally low.

"Yeah, me and Wolf."

Serena looked at Wolf, "He's alive-?"

"Well… we thought it was him, he admitted it. But you never know…"

"No, it was him…" Serena confirmed and looked at the ground. She toyed around with strands of grass.

"He's my father," she said very softly. Nobody said anything. "Mum was kidnapped-"

"Serena, it's okay if you skip that part… We know…"

"You do?" She looked up fearfully.

"I'm sorry we never told you… Aunt Gin and Uncle Harry came to the school when they'd heard you'd gone. I meet them. The story just kind of fell out from there. I told the rest of them before we went looking for you…" Wolf admitted. He didn't dare look at Serena in the face.

"Well, that's one thing less to explain…" She weakly tried at a joke. Everybody made feeble attempts to smile, uneasily glancing at each other. "Well, since you know... You can see every reason why I'd want to form this group…"

"We'll help!" piped up Theo. "We'll help you…"

Serena smiled, "Good…" She breathed a sigh of relief. She never doubted the kids would help her, but she thought they'd react differently about her past.

"What about the Order? Are they-"

"No," Serena quickly cut Aaron off, "We can't tell them. Can you imagine their reactions if we did?"

"Well… Grandmum would throw a fit, Aunt Ginny would throw a fit-"

"And the two of them alone is bad enough-"

"Our parents would fear for our safety and tell us we're too young-"

"They'd never trust us again, we'd be in trouble for the rest of our lives-"

"Dad and Uncle Fred would beat us to death-"

"Dad would say I was a disgrace and then say how we should let the ministry handle it-"

"Dad and Uncle George would beat us to death-"

"Extra French lessons as punishment,"

"Uncle Harry would rant on about the dangers of You- Know- Who's supporters... Mind you, he'd use his real name-"

"Dad and Uncle George would beat us to death-"

"Extra everything as punishment-"

"I think someone said Dad and Uncle Fred would beat us to death already-"

"Yes, okay… We get the picture!" Theo burst out, "Our parent's would kill us…"

"So this is a strictly, underground, children army?"

"Yeah, pretty much…"

"What are you going to call it?"

Serena didn't know.

"How about the S.U.C.A.?"

"The SUCA?"

"Strictly Underground Children Army?"

"Brilliant. Elizabeth, why don't you be secretary for now, and record this as the first ever meeting of the SUCA?" Elizabeth obediently pulled out a piece of parchment and began writing. "Okay, first off- we need members,"

"All of us… and Faye. I don't know about Xandra…"

"No, Xandra's in, write her in," Serena told Elizabeth.

"Of course, Rashad and Harrison are in," Daren said.

"Okay, they have to be people we absolutely trust. In fact, I have an idea. We can have a initiation!" Serena was thinking along the lines of Veritaserum.

"Good idea."

"You can probably count the Gryffindor Quidditch team too... They hate the Slytherins."

"Yes, good… This is all very good, but I think we should head up to the castle now. It's getting late."

"It's only 6:15!"

"I have other things to do." Serena stood up and took the sheet of parchment Elizabeth handed to her.

"Like what!?

"Like homework, and studying," The Quads looked at her incredulously, "Dinner?" she tried.

"Dinner!" The boys were suddenly heading towards the castle at light speed, weaving slightly.

Serena picked up her bag and tucked the parchment into her pocket after casting a spell to make sure nobody unwanted would be able to glance at it.

Serena had accomplished much in one day. That would show Malikye… Serena headed up to the castle absently wound up in her thoughts. She crossed the entrance hall to the Great Hall and sat down at the table, hardly noticing where she was. It was only when a fluttering at her hand brought her back to the here and now that she realized she was staring up at the ceiling and at dusk starting to fall. A small paper crane was trying to get her attention. She caught it and opened it.

You want in? You have to meet Killian tonight at 7. I'll tell Malikye you'll be late… RL

Serena looked at him from across the hall. He was staring intently at her. Her eyes voiced her distress. She quickly scribbled.

I can't! Raf, you know me… I've got this weird loyalty to MM that I couldn't break if I tried. Tell Killian I'm playing hard to get or something…

She folded the crane back up and set it flying low to the ground, weaving in and out of tables.

But she didn't know, someone was watching her.

•••

Wolf couldn't help but feel suspicious again. He stared at her, trying to figure her out. She was staring at the ceiling, wrapped up in her thoughts. He studied her.

Her pale skin was so fine, and her eyes could be so expressive if she wasn't realizing it. The way her neck curved was so delicate and it met with the wave of liquid fire that ran down her back. Her gorgeous red lips would be full if she didn't purse them together in thought.

"Yo, Wolf!"

He looked at Derrick, "What?"

"Stop staring at my cousin." The Gryffindor 6th year boys were smirking at him. He couldn't stop himself as he stole another glance at her. She was reading something. He saw her glance across the hall with a pleading expression on her face before scribbling something and folding the note into a crane and sending if off again. Her gaze kept steady passed the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables to a black haired boy at the Slytherin table.

Wolf recognized him as Raphael McCoy; they had Potions and Transfiguration together.

Raphael frowned at her and Serena's expression grew incredulous. Wolf got the feeling she was trying to say something like, 'Well, what am I supposed to do?'

"For the love of Merlin, Wolf."

Wolf's eyes snapped back to the Quads, "What!"

"Go talk to her! And try not to make a fool of yourself."

"No, no… Looks like she's occupied already." Wolf helped himself to some more chicken while all the Quads looked down the table at Serena and followed her line of sight to the Slytherin table.

"A Slytherin?"

"She's really serious about this whole SUCA thing?"

"Apparently." Wolf buttered a roll. "She's been really odd this year… I have a feeling there's more to this than she lets on."

"Wolf, always the detective."

"No, I saw her with him and this other girl at Hogsmede today."

"What, are you spying on her?"

"No!" he said forcefully, "She's only one red head out of only a handful at this school… It's not exactly hard to miss any of you," he said defensively.

"You don't have to defend yourself. We know…" And they all exchanged meaningful glances.

"Hello!" Harrison and Rashad plopped down beside them, "What are we all talking about?"

"Don't answer that-" Wolf's head shot up.

Several answers came at once, including, "Wolf's love life-" and, "Wolf's infatuation with Serena-"

"Ah, yes… What did she want to talk to you guys about anyway?"

"Apparently, she's gone mental. She was serious about this whole hunting death eater thing."

"That is one determined girl." Harrison glanced down the table at her. "I like that in a woman." He smirked at Wolf.

"Oy, shut up."

"Well, it is safe to say, you know her better than all of us."

Wolf scowled, and buttered another roll furiously. He glanced down the table again and found that girl he saw her with at Hogsmede was talking to her. They were discussing something, their heads bent close together.

Wolf's first thought was who was this other girl and why where they talking? His next thought was that he had to talk to her and find out what they were talking about. His third thought was that he was over reacting. They were just friends who happened to be in different houses. But what about Raphael? Wolf again thought about questioning him what the whole talking across the hall business was. Having a friend in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff was one thing, but a Slytherin?

"You just can't keep your eyes off her, I swear."

"Just go talk to her. Then you can stare at her up close!" Wolf shot Rashad a filthy look, "What?"

"No, I'm not going to talk to her. She's busy." He picked at his food moodily.

"Aw, go on!"

"If you don't go talk to her I'm going to," Rashad said.

"Alright! Alright!" He pushed his food around his plate, "In the common room,"

•••

If you don't go, you'll never get another chance. The girls will help me explain. He's going to personally invite you himself. Watch for him in the hall… Do it Renee. RL

Serena looked across the hall and finally gave him the 'I surrender' look which was half between a glare and a roll of the eyes. He smiled back appreciatively.

"Well?" Alael who was sitting next to her peered over her shoulder at the note, "Will you?"

"Fine, fine! But I'm going to write a letter to Malikye myself and I want you to deliver it to him at the meeting. If you don't, I will know." Alael nodded her head vigorously. Serena pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote:

MM,

I have made the first steps in setting up the new branch. I already have quite a few members and they have deemed ourselves the SUCA… or the Strictly Underground Children's Army. I will discuss this further when I meet you.

As for the reason I am not present is because we ran into, what we think, is a high-ranking Arm officer- possibly the HAL himself. But as of now, we aren't sure. He showed a great interest in me when we meet today and- as RL has told me- is going to personally invite me himself. Other HDEC feel that I cannot pass up this opportunity to get into the HA, and therefore I have very reluctantly agreed to meet him.

I know you did not wish for me to become a spy until the branch was established, but I believe the SUCA will be within a matter of days with the support I have. I'm sure the other Children will give you their versions if they haven't already…

Stay well,

Renee

"Finished." Serena preformed the usual spells to seal the letter to unwanted eyes and then gave it to Alael.

She turned and waved it at Raphael who smirked. "I will not lose this."

"Dammit, I've been falling behind in so much work… I'll have to do it Sunday," she muttered to Alael, propping her arms on the table and putting her head into it, "This is crazy- why am I doing this again?"

"Because you can't pass this up!" Alael accented each word sharply and happily.

"Merlin, I just want to sleep for a week."

"Here, take some of this." She pulled a bottle out of her bag, "Pepper up potion. Might need it." She wiggled her eyebrows. Serena ignored her but drank some anyways. "Now, you have to look good to meet him!" Serena kept her mouth shut as Alael called over Ann and Belle to help fix her up.

"Really now, you'd think I was going to marry this guy," She waved their hands away. "I am not out to impress him, just to get in."

"You might just have to impress him to get in,"

"There are other ways to impress a guy without drowning myself in makeup!" Serena herself wore hardly any, but the girls persisted. "Stop, stop!" She brushed their hands away, "I'm going to do this myself!" She stood up, but regretted it; she didn't really want to do this. And it really didn't help that the girls started giggling and squealing. "Honestly, I don't understand how guys put up with all your giggling and simpering."

"Because my dear," Bella batted her eyelashes, "We're HAL's! Hot available ladies!" This only caused more fits of laughter.

"I'm going, see you all later."

"We hope!"

"Tell us how it went!"

"Save us all the juicy details!"

Serena rolled her eyes and focused on getting to the Entrance Hall. But it was proving to be harder than she expected. Between the giggling she could still hear, she was also painfully aware eyes on her.

Somewhere- she had to be heading somewhere; she had to think. Everybody was still eating and she was leaving. Going back to the common room? That would seem odd. Bathroom? Did she really want to be going to the bathroom when he went up to talk to her? The library? That would make her sound like a bookworm. Perhaps that was what she was going for… No, she had to impress him. Hospital wing? No way.

The pitch. She would head for the pitch. She had a spare broom in her locker, Harry's old Firebolt. That sounded good.

As soon as she had made up her mind she felt him rise up and stride after her. The door was only 30 feet away. With Killian's speed, he would reach her as she reached the doors. And then everybody would see them. She speed up a bit.

She reached the door and was slipping passed it when a hand grabbed her arm. She spun around to face him. Serena was painfully aware how visible they were just beyond the open doors, and how close they were standing, his hand gripping hers.

"Trying to run away from me Sera?"

"No-" She pulled back her hand, "No, I just needed some air. I was going to the pitch-"

Killian clicked his tongue and gave a charming smile, "Perhaps you would like some company?" He placed his hand in the small of her back- she tensed- and guided her to the oak doors. She just had time to glance back in the Great Hall before her view was replaced by solid stone wall. She felt as if she had been cut off.

"Sure," she managed feebly, though the reply was late. He opened the door and they stepped out onto the grounds.

It was a cool night; it felt good on her skin after the warm Hall. She relaxed. Killian gave a low chuckle that made the air around her vibrate, "I felt that." They walked in silence for a bit. "Raphael was talking to me about you." She felt he look sideways at her. Serena was surprised at how open and unashamed he was.

"Really?" Serena was grateful it sounded genuine, even a bit flirtatious.

"Yes. He said you were a really good friend."

"Yes." Serena was pleased.

Another short pause, "I saw you play against Slytherin. Gutsy, aren't you?"

"I wouldn't say gutsy… just competitive,"

"Modest too…" Serena didn't like how he was talking. It almost felt as if he had been observing her. They reached the pitch and Serena skipped ahead of him and flopped down onto the grass, staring up at the sky. She took in a deep breath, feeling the grass beneath her. Killian laughed. He came over to her and lay down so they were side-by-side.

Serena tried not to tense up again.

"Potter, wasn't it? Serena Potter."

Serena internally cringed, "Yeah… Sera's a nickname."

"I see." A pause. "Potter as in Harry Potter… right?"

Serena wished he's stop coming up with all these facts about her, "Yes… he's my adoptive father."

"What would he think of you with a Slytherin?" he mused. Serena felt him reach up and tuck a piece of hair behind her ear, letting his hand linger and slide down to her next, caressing.

"Killian," she stood up, "Let's just cut to the chase. I know who you are… and I want in."

She looked down at him, determinedly. He gave that smile that made you think of sour lemons, "I like you…"

"So, am I in?" She held out her hand.

He looked like he was considering it for a moment, and then reached up to grab her hand. She was expecting it and let herself fall on to him as he pulled her down. He immediately rolled over and trapped her beneath him. Serena was sickly aware of him on top of her. That perverted Slytherin bastard…

"You can be in… if-"

"If what?"

He was leaning in and Serena had to think quickly. Let him kiss her and be in, or play hard to get and hope he likes to chase-

"STUPIFY!" Seven voices came out of nowhere and suddenly Killian was knocked away and she was being pulled up.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" All the voices of the Gryffindor 6th year boys surrounded her.

"MOTHER OF MERLIN! GET AWAY FROM ME!" She pushed passed them and turned to face them.

"WHAT WAS THAT? THAT SLYTHERIN BASTARD-"

"HOW COULD YOU!" Serena stormed, "DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU JUST-"

"DO _YOU_ REALIZE WHAT _YOU_ JUST DID?"

"YOU KILLED IT! THAT WAS MY ONE CHANCE-!"

"YOU ARE SICK!" Wolf stepped out of the crowd and up to her, "YOU MAKE ME POSITIVLY SICK!"

Serena slapped him, "YOU IDIOTS! THAT IS ONE OF THE HOGWARTS DEATH EATERS LEADERS!" She glared at all of them, "I WAS DEAD SERIOUS WHEN I SAID I WAS GOING TO TAKE THEM DOWN! THAT WAS MY CHANCE IN- YOU- YOU DON'T EVEN REALIZE THE DAMAGE YOU'VE DONE! WHAT WILL HAPPEN ONCE HE WAKES UP? HE'LL NEVER TRUST ME! THAT'S THE ONE THING- THE ONE THING I NEEDED, AND YOU BLOODY MORONS CAME AND MESSED IT UP!"

There was silence on the pitch except for the faint rise and fall of crickets chirping.

"He's- he's one of them?"

"YES!" she screeched.

Daren looked at her, "Why can't you all just take out all of Slytherin? They're all in anyway-"

"YOU DON'T GET IT!" Serena was so angry tears were streaming down her cheeks, "YOU ASSHOLES!" She let out a long scream. Not only might they have blown her cover, but each second that passed made her one more late to meet Malikye. Malikye and the rest had trusted her.

All of them seemed too surprised to speak. Serena knelt down on the grass and held her hands to her forehead. She sat there for a few minutes massaging her temples until she finally clamed down and regained her composure. When she spoke again, her voice was low and even, "As much as I appreciate your concern," she spoke in a clipped manner, holding back her anger, "I can take care of myself… I've had a life time worth of experience beneath my belt," She stood up and brushed her hair out of her face, wiping away the tears with her hand, "Please just go… so I can sort this all out,"

They tried to mumble apologies but she cut them off and told them to leave. Finally, they retreated into the darkness back to the castle. Serena fixed herself up and pushed her anger aside; she had a mission to accomplish. She wiped his memory and then lay down beside him whispering, "Enervate," and kissed him.

When she pulled away and Killian was looking at her with unfocused, but content eyes. She stayed with him until the after affects of the memory charm wore off then sent him on his way.

Serena trudged up to the portkey room wearily grasped the quill and spiraled off to meet Malikye.

•  
**WOW**... O.O

list of OC's will need to be updated again...

leave a review!

[.lady patronus.]


	13. The Spy

_**A/N:** Yes... After months of not updating, this is all I have to show for it... Don't be angry with me._

A Weasley Named Malfoy   
The Spy 

Serena did not come back to the common room until 1:53am. Wolf had been watching the clock. 

"If she's with that slime bag Death Eater, I swear, I'll kick his ass to America and back." Daren paced back and forth, punching his fist into his palm. 

"What would she be doing that would keep her till 2am? That's what I want to know," Aaron wondered aloud from the armchair where he sat stiff and upright. 

Wolf wondered silently along with Aaron, but he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer. How far would Serena go to get in league with the Death Eaters? From the looks of it, she'd go pretty far. His heart felt a stab of jealousy just thinking about it. He hated that boy for touching her and angry because she let him. And even worse, how he longed to be the Death Eater leaning down to kiss her. 

"I'm sick of this." Rashad grabbed his cloak and started heading for the portrait hole. 

"You can't go out looking for her! Filch will murder you!" 

"You might not be tired of waiting, but I am. And I'm rather curious as to where she is. If she hasn't come back yet, it's probably because she's out there doing the bastard-" 

Chairs were knocked back as all four Quads jumped up, ready to strangle him. 

"She wouldn't be stupid enough to do that," Wolf said nonchalantly from his perch on the window seat. He didn't turn to face them, but rather continued to stare darkly down at the whomping willow. 

"Look, that guy's as old as us. I don't know about you- but if I had a girl like Serena throwing herself at me, who knows what it'd lead to." 

Wolf knocked over a table as he stormed predatorily at Rashad ready to strangle him. The Quads immediately jumped up to restrain him. He had just stepped into the wolf's territory. 

Rashad backed up nervously from Wolf. "Look, everybody's thinking it, I'm just saying it-" (hehe… can you guess where this line's from?) 

"Well keep your thinking to yourself like the rest of us," Wolf spit at him. 

"Are we going out to look for her or not?" Harrison asked. "If it isn't that, it could be that she's hurt-" 

At the sound of a creak, they all looked to the portrait hole. For a second no one appeared, then Serena, Patrice Easton, Bernice Scott, Lance Bowman, and Gino Crowe filed in solemnly. Each took a moments pause as they realized the room was occupied and they had be caught. 

"Where have you been?" Wolf asked the group in a steely voice, turning away from Rashad and bearing down upon the entering group. 

There was a pause as the latecomers looked at one another, unsure how to respond. 

Serena's eyes narrowed at Wolf, and never taking her eyes off him, she told the rest of them to go. "You guys go, I'll take cared of this." 

"Renee-!" Bernice started. 

"Go!" She looked at each one of them as if daring them to oppose. They all submitted and left without a fight. Was this about the SUCA? Serena waited until the last of them had disappeared form view before stalking over to the fire to glare at them. With the fire at her back, it made her look impressive, for the fiery expression on her face seemed to be all around her. "May I ask what you're all still doing up?" 

"Not that your in authority to- but, waiting for you." Erik rose and glared down at her. Serena meet each of their eyes with fury. 

"Okay, so go on. Ask me where I went- why I snuck in at the wee hours of the morning-" 

"So why did you?" Daren demanded to know. 

"Did you really think I'd tell you?" 

"That's not the answer." Wolf was in prefect mode. "What did you do with that boy?" 

Serena gave him an odd look. "I wiped him of his memory then sent him on his way- I was with him for no more than 20 minutes after I sent you lot packing." 

"Then what did you do the rest of the 7 hours you were gone?" Wolf asked though gritted teeth. 

"I was with the others-" she started casually. 

"What is it Serena? What is it that you're hiding form me? Why can't you just give me a straight answer?" 

"Because I can't!" 

"Why? Why?" 

Serena stepped loser and pulled up the sleeve of her robes. "Because of this," she hissed. "Because of this mark magically imprinted on my skin. If I can't change who I am, I can certainly try to change the people who make me who I am!" 

All the boys had leaned in to get a view of what she was showing Wolf, but she quickly pulled her sleeve back down and stepped away. 

"I've told you what my plans are. You know what I am. Do you really think I'm going to keep on living like this for the rest of my life? Just accept it?" 

For several moments there was silence as Serena looked at him with earnest and pleading eyes; Wolf surveyed her wearily. 

"What-?" One of the Quad's started. 

"Serena, go to your dorm. Do not speak of this again. If I catch you out of your dorm once more I will dock points." 

Serena considered him. A look passed between them. 

"But she-!" 

"You're just going to let her go?" 

"What where you doing with that son of a-!" 

Serena threw a sharp look at Rashad and he thought it wise to discontinue his sentence. Still, he stared incredulously between the two of them. 

"The same goes for the rest of your gang. Go, Serena." 

"Thank you, Wolf." 

"Go." 

She didn't glance back as she swept past him, taking the stairs to her dormitory. Wolf waited until he heard the door click shut before turning back to the guys. They were all staring at him incredulously. 

"Okay, what just happened?" 

"I let her go." Wolf moved towards the boy's staircase, but the guys stepped in front of him. 

"Yeah, we got that part." 

"She was out there for 7 hours doing Merlin knows what, and you let her go?" Erik pronounced 'ler her go' as if they were three separate sentences. 

Wolf sighed. "There's just something's you wouldn't understand." 

"Sera!" 

Serena was walking up the corridor to her Charms class when she heard someone call her. She turned around and found Killian staring after her. He flicked his head, motioning for her to come. She waded through the crowd toward him. Killian put an arm possessively around her waist and pulled her toward him so they were hip to hip. 

"This is Sera. Sera, meet my friends: Madison, Blaine, and Catalina. And I know you've meet Reid and Geoffrey." He waved a hand at them and she nodded at them. "She's going to be my latest and greatest." He told his friends, staring down at her. "We're having a little meeting tonight in the Slytherin dungeons around 11. You must come as my guest." His hand moved from her waist, up her back, to her neck where he played with the hairs at the base of her neck. 

"Alright." 

"Good, until tonight then." He left her with a not so innocent nip on her neck before heading down the opposite way, his cronies following. 

Serena stared after them, still feeling his lips on her skin. She finally turned an walked to her Charms class. As it would have it, the Gryffindors had Charms with the Ravenclaws where she meet up with Ladonna and Alael. The other Ravenclaw Children practiced cheering charms around them, hoping to keep unwanted ears from listening. 

"There's going to be a meeting in the Slytherin dungeons at 11. We're going to have to inform the Slytherin Children." Serena told them in a low voice while shooting a cheering charm at Alael. 

"Alright!" she said brightly, smiling. After a few seconds, the magic faded and she returned to normal, whispering, "Maybe you can sneak in Belle and Ann?" 

"No. But I do want guards posted in front of the Slytherin common room entrance and throughout the dungeons. I've gathered from Raphael that the new password is 'Riddle.' " 

"Riddle?" Alael echoed in thought, a skeptical look on her face. She cast a careless cheering charm at Ladonna whose face contorted into what looked like a pained expression. "Sorry!" Ladonna waved it away. 

At the end of the lessons, Professor Flitwick stood on top of his desk and attempted to regain order. "Class! I want you to practice cheering charms. I shall evaluate you tomorrow! Dismissed!" 

People shuffled out, collecting bags and wands. 

The three girls walked to the Great Hall together and sat down. Serena pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote a letter to Malikye explaining about the situation with the Slytherins. Serena knew that Malikye was still against spying, but the way everything had unfolded, it was out of his control now. 

flash back to the night before 

As soon as she landed in the 'Floo Room,' as they liked to call it, hands immediately reached out to steady her. It seemed two Children had been waiting for her. 

"Malikye's not too happy," the blond girl warned her. 

"We've been told to take you to the Retiring Room," The boy spoke in reverends tones, almost afraid to speak to her. He looked uneasy about addressing an officer rankings about him. After all, she was a Malfoy, one of the highest ranked families, and second to Malikye. 

Serena was too weary to argue. She assumed she was being detained, but the Children didn't touch her or restrain her at all; in fact, they seemed afraid to and let her walk ahead. It seemed Malikye hadn't agreed with the idea of 'Spy Serena.' 

She didn't speak to them and nor did they to her. 

They came to the great oak doors that lead to the Main Room where she had first learned about the Deatheater's Children from Malikye. It was a great rectangular room with a gigantic, medieval fireplace and a large hearth rug that covered the majority of the floor. To the left of the doors was the dais from which Malikye addressed the Children in mass. 

The place was empty except for a few Children hanging around, waiting for the Inner Circle meeting to end. They glanced over at them as they crossed the room to the Retiring Room where Malikye spent his time when he wasn't spying or presiding over meetings. 

The Retiring Room was adjacent to the Meeting Room. The two Children escorts let her inside and closed the door on her, obviously standing guard. The only other door in this room lead to the Meeting Room which, at this time, held Malikye and the Inner Circle. She had no doubt that Raphael and Alael were in there. 

The Retiring Room was just as grand as the Main Room, if not more so. Lavishly furnished chairs surrounded a fireplace and along the walls, display cases were filled with valuable and dark items. She sat down in one of the black leather chairs facing the door to the Meeting Room. She waited for about ten minutes before the Meeting Room opened and Alael beckoned to her. Serena rose up, feeling suddenly alert. As she entered the room, all eyes fell upon her. 

Serena suddenly doubted she did the right thing in meeting Killian and dread spread through her. All the questions of why she had done it ran through her head. Her doubt was assured when she set eyes on Malikye who sat indifferently at the head of the table, across from her. 

"So, Serena," Malikye spoke up, leaning forward in his chair. "It looks as if you've made contact with the high-ranking official Killian Powers in the Hogwart's Arm. Did you find out anything?" 

"No, not yet- I've just been persuading him to let me in-" 

Malikye broke in, his voice unusually loud, hard, and accusing. "Does it not sound suspicious at all that the daughter of Harry Potter, who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the Dark Lord, is trying to get in league with the Death Eaters?" 

Serena hadn't thought of it that way before. 

Malikye continued his tirade. "Had it not crossed your mind that they might think you a spy for the Order?" 

Serena didn't say anything. A heated rush came to her face, something uncommon and out of place on a Malfoy face. 

"Serena, I told you I didn't want you spying," Malikye's harsh voice dropped to an admonish. 

"Yes, I know," was all she could say. The way Malikye was speaking and the stares from the rest of the Children made her feel incredibly guilty. She felt as if she were being put on trial. 

Malikye leaned back in his chair and laced his fingers in a way Dumbledore would be proud of. "This has put us in a potentially dangerous situation. The secrecy of the Deatheater's Children could be at stake." 

"It could be worse…" 

"Oh, can it?" Malikye's voice was peppered with incredulity. 

"The Slytherin twins know about Draco." This was meet with a shocked silence, but Serena pushed forward. "They've known for a while now. You're right about them associating me with Harry, but then Draco comes into play as well. No doubt they see me as an advantage as well as an enemy. Better to let them think I'm for Draco, and right in their reach-" 

"It's a matter of trust I'm talking about." Malikye cut in. "They aren't going to let a potential spy walk around their midst. They're going to force out the truth; veritaserum, Imperious Curse… take your pick." 

Serena suddenly remembered the term Ginny used when Harry became annoyingly overprotective- 'acting-the-hero.' Was that was she was doing? 

"We cannot risk being found out. They might think we're 'invading their space' so to speak." 

"It's too late to pull Serena out now. The HA knows Serena's background. It's potential blackmail material." 

"Doesn't explain why rumors aren't circulating… The media would have a field day. The people wouldn't know who to trust… The HA sees her as a connection with the Order. With recent increase in Death Eater activity, it's only a matter of time before they pull the checks and stalemates and move in for the kill. She's a walking target." 

"Which, from what I've heard, is going to happen soon." Malikye's voice silenced all others. "Since we already- unknowingly," he threw a glance at Alael and Raphael, "-walked into this, we are in too deep to back out now. The safest place for Serena is right where they want her most, where they think they have her. Serena will continue pursuit into the HA, but necessary precautions will be needed." He looked directly at Serena. "We will fine tune this later- in the mean time, we have other business to attend to-" 

Several other things were brought up and discussed before Malikye called upon Serena again to address the new branch for the non Death Eater related Children. "Serena, how are you with the SUCA, as you called it?" 

"The SUCA, the strictly underground children's army, already has 12 definite non Death Eater related Children, with many other HDEC posing interest." 

"Good. You'll give me another update next meeting?" It was more of a rhetorical question because Malikye immediately moved onto questioning if the spies at the Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beaxbatons had learned anything new. A girl from the DDEC offered information. 

Serena shrank in her chair, glad her part was over and the attention elsewhere. At first Serena had feared Malikye was strip her of the her ranking, but apparently, she was still valuable to the Children. 

_Never again_, she thought. 

end flashback 

After dinner, Killian motioned from across the hall for him to follow him. She walked out of the Great Hall discreetly as possible and entered the Entrance Hall. She looked around for Killian, and at first he was nowhere to be found. Suddenly a hand clamped around her mouth and she was pulled into a classroom and the door shut, barely making a noise. 

Four Slytherin kids, not including Killian who kept his hand over her mouth and her other arm tight behind her back. 

"Serena, as it would have it…" Ashe and Charcoal were there along with Warrick Ghostwitch, and Raphael. 

Serena struggled, but Killian wouldn't let go. She looked pleadingly at Raphael, but he seemed oblivious to her struggle. No sign of recognition passed on his face. 

"Stop struggling," Ghostwitch commanded her. She stopped, but stared at him defiantly. "Killian's told me you wish to become a Death Eater?" He looked amused. "Why is that I wonder?" Serena couldn't help but glance once again at Raphael. Was it over already? Were they going to interrogate her now? The DEC never had a chance… But Gostwitch chuckled. "You'll have to prove yourself if you want to be a Death Eater… Stick out your left arm." 

Serena motioned to talk and Ghostwitch motioned for Killian to take his hand away. 

"Are you going to brand me?" 

"No." He laughed, as if what she said was funny. "You're going to do that to yourself." 

Serena was most startled by this news and it probably showed in her face. Ghostwitch laughed again. "But not tonight… Tonight we will begin the process in which you will be initiated. Do you choose to be initiated?" 

"Yes." 

"Good…" Again, he motioned to Killian and Killian released her. 

"I didn't mean to hurt you." He said quietly. She only briefly looked at him before focusing her attention on Ghostwitch again. He was pulling out a vile of liquid and uncorking it. He poured some of the sticky substance onto his hand and motioned for her to come forward. He took her right arm and rubbed the potion into the spot where the Dark Mark would be placed. How they would do it she was still not sure. Once the potion had disappeared, Ghostwitch said some words and pulled up the sleeve of his robes to reveal the Dark Mark upon his skin. He touched this wand to his Mark before touching the spot where the Dark Mark would appear on her arm with the tip of his wand. Black began to seep onto her skin and the shadow of a skull with a snake protruding from his mouth appeared. 

"This is only a shadow of the Mark. Once you prove yourself, you'll be given a full initiation. With this mark, we can summon you when we wish, but it is not permanent. Since you aren't a Death Eater yet, the mark will only show in the presence of a Death Eater.   
Understood?" 

Serena nodded.

* * *

_I'm not expecting a lot of reviews, but prove me wrong! Flames welcome since I know I've been a bad writer, but again, I'm hoping you won't.... _

.lady patronus. 


	14. The Meeting

_**A/N:** The long awaited chapter is FINALLY UP! Inspiration finally hit when I remembered... I like twists. Even minor ones... because then they lead to big ones!!! : _

I have to say, I want to dedicate this chapter to the readers who waited paitently (or impatiently... none the less, they waited). But especially to **L. El./Marvolo** (on harrypotterfanfiction) who not only reviewed more times than I can count, but wrote inspiring, long ones. : You finally bugged me enough to finish the damn chapter.

I hate all those breaks in the story, but it's the only way to show a transition to the next scene.

Okay, I won't keep you waiting any longer. :

•

* * *

Weasley Named Malfoy

The Meeting

Serena meet Killian in front of the Slytherin common room at 10:45 that night. She had asked the Slytherin Children for help with her apparel, and as she came down the hall she knew they had truly made her Draco Malfoy's daughter. He came off from his leaning position on the wall, his eyes fixed almost possessively on her. They clothes might not have been overly elaborate, but the way she carried herself-- so sure, so confidently-- no doubt helped.

She dressed in the black silk halter top from the Children along with most of the adorning marks and a green skirt and flat heeled ballet shoes that tied up her ankle. Clearly visible on her right arm was the Children's mark, the snake entangled around the word "Liber." Around her neck, her locket glinted silver. Her hair was swept back into an elegant ponytail and her face was lightly swept with make up, thanks to Ann and Belle, that accentuated her gray eyes.

Killian clasped her elbows as he looked over her. "A Slytherin if I ever saw."

"Well, that was the goal."

He gave a deep chuckle and nestled her arm in his and began to lead her down the hall, away from the common room and deeper into the dungeons.

Serena had never ventured father than necessary in the dungeons and she was unfamiliar with the section he had taken her to. It was silent except for their footsteps and occasionally there would be a loud crash. Perhaps it was Peeves.

"Where are we going?" She ventured to ask.

"Oh, not that far."

Serena noted how he eluded the answer. A few, silent minutes later, Killian stopped in front of a plain stone wall.

"Are we here?" She looked up the wall and around, expecting something.

He smirked, letting go of her and moving towards the wall. With both hands, he pushed the wall so it revolved slowly to reveal a dark, rectangular opening. There was just enough space to slide into the passageway. Killian took her hand and slid in first, leading her into the darkness.

•••

* * *

Alael pressed the Children's Mark on her arm. Under the invisibility cloak, she pulled out a book and ink-less quill. In the book she wrote:

_**10:57pm: Sera enters passageway. Plain stone wall between Harriet the Headless and the Watterbertle statue on the second level of the dungeons. Push on the wall reveals a narrow passage way.**_

Below that, words appeared.

_**Roger. Request back up?**_

Alael wrote back:

_**No. Keep all others at their post. I don't want anything happening behind our backs.**_

•••

* * *

The Slytherin common room opened and Ashe and Charcoal stepped out, dressed regally in Slytherin green. They began making their way impetuously down the corridor and deeper into the heart of the dungeons.

Behind them, a pair of eyes behind an invisible veil watched them. The eyes turned to a book sitting in a lap. On the top of the page read:

_**10:59pm: Vanessa Callisto enters the painting Dinner with Death **_

11:00pm: Blythe Edwin-Goodrich, Madison Blaire, and Allan Bloodrath enter painting Dinner with Death.

Beneath this, the invisible person wrote:

_**11:02pm: Ashe and Charcoal Black exit the Slytherin common room.**_

As the twins turned down the hall, the invisible person followed them.

•••

* * *

At the end of the passage way, Serena and Killian entered a small opening barely bigger than the passageway, lit by a single torch. Through the thin light Serena could make out a door. Here, Killian stopped and turned to face her.

"Sera, you were probably expecting something else entirely. I apologize for leading you on. Behind this door lies a life altering choice, for you, a life altering choice. And this is the only chance you will have to take it. You can choose to take it, or walk away. But before that, I'm going to have you choose between temptation, or restraint."

It was a long time before she responded. First, Serena had to process that she had been lead on. Second, a life altering choice? Serena hoped she wasn't jumping to conclusions, but was he asking what she thought he was asking? She weighed the first choice. Restraint: she would never find out what it was, but know for certain that what ever new thing it would bring she would have eluded and wouldn't bring more difficulty for her. Temptation: she could take the chance and have her life be impossible complicated further, or she could know the choice and walk away, and have it hanging over her head.

"Temptation."

•••

* * *

_**12:14pm: Ashe and Charcoal enter the painting Dinner with Death.**_

There were several other invisible Children huddled in front of the painting when the Child following Ashe and Charcoal arrived.

The Children communicated quietly through the book so as not to be heard.

_**Kids have been entering this painting all night, and not just Slytherins; Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs as well. No Gryffindors though. **_

You think this was the meeting Sera was talking about?

It can't be, she never entered the painting. And she was invited to the meeting.

I heard from Alael she and Killian entered a secret passage on the second dungeons level.

Perhaps this is another meeting.

And just like that, they all realized it at the same time.

_**It was a decoy. Serena was never going to the meeting.**_

Alael's writing came:

_**I'm going to follow them into the passageway, Serena could be in danger. I'm going to erase my book and hide it. If I get into trouble, I shall warn you. If I do, run. **_

Wait!

But Alael didn't respond.

_**Should we follow her? **_

No, we have undercover for that. We must follow orders lest we complicate things.

•••

* * *

Having stashed the book, Alael now turned to the passage. The tricky thing about the passage was that it was narrow, dark, and very long. Sound carried and there was no where to hide. She couldn't light the way for she would be seen.

Alael peered cautiously into the passage, straining in vain to see something, anything. She slipped, invisibility cloak and all, into the passage and began following them, praying to Merlin that whoever was coming up the passage would make noise should they be heading her way.

•••

* * *

The door opened on it's own and Killian motioned for Serena to pass through. Inside was another room, slightly larger than what she had just stepped from. The room was barren except for a small table placed in the center that she could barely make out through the dark. Killian came through, holding up the torch, and with the light, an object on the table glinted.

Serena bent to examine closer the object.

It was a glass dragon. A tiny, intricate, smoky glass dragon.

Killian stood beside her they both watched the Dragon. It seemed to come to life in the dancing flame.

"This is the second choice. You can walk away right now, and resist the temptation… or-" he walked around the table opposite her, "you can take it and know for certain if Draco Malfoy really is alive."

•••

* * *

_**This is taking to long. Call on the Slytherin Children. Where is Serena?**_

For a couple of minutes nobody wrote anything. They were all waiting for information. For the Slytherin Children in the meeting, means of communication was difficult. Pulling out one of the communication books amidst possible Death Eaters would be extremely risky. The only way to seek information was to call upon them using the Children's Mark. From there, that usually meant finding a safe place to communicate.

Finally, someone responded.

_**I speak for several Children: We have not seen Serena nor heard that she would make an appearance tonight. If she were to come tonight, it would have to be soon, for the meeting seems to be drawing to a close. If not me, someone will update you all in 10 minutes.**_

10 minutes later, the Slytherin Children still had not seen or heard word of Serena.

•••

* * *

Alael could see a light now. The way it bobbed and swayed, the only source of light in the dark, was hypnotizing. Staring at it was like staring at the sun. She strained her ears, but it was silent. As she got closer, she began to make out two people: the one holding the torch, and the other in shadow. It seemed Serena was not holding the torch; she could make out her bright Weasley hair in the mesmerizing light. In between them she could make out the glint of something.

Serena's hand was out stretched towards the object as it to touch it, but she couldn't seem to make up her mind for she kept retracting her hand and then bringing it back closer.

Alael had a bad feeling that Serena touching what ever it was would be fatal. Alael, still hurrying as silently as she could, touched the mark on her arm, hoping to remind Serena and bring her to her senses,

And in the light, Alael saw Serena move her left hand over the place where her mark would have been.

At this Serena's hand moved closer the object and she looked down the passageway right at Alael, but in the gloom she could not see her. Serena made up her choice and clasped her hand around the object.

Serena disappeared.

It sent Alael into a state of panic. Serena was no longer on Hogwart's grounds, she was sure of that. And when Killian let out a triumphant laugh, waving torch so Alael's vision swayed with the light, she pulled out her wand.

"Stupify!"

Alael reached the door about when Killian crumpled to the floor, the torch falling to the ground as well. She stood over him. She could not alert the others with the mark, for they would all run for their common rooms. First, she picked up the torch and placed it back in it's holder. Then, she began dragging Killian back the way she came.

•••

* * *

_**MM, the meetings a fake. Yes, there seems to be an actual HA meeting, but Serena is no where in sight. She was last seen going down a secret passage with Killian Powers. Alael has gone after them alone.**_

Malikye who had been watching the communication notebook back at the Riddle House now picked up a green pen and wrote:

_**The fool. Ann, Belle… go aide Alael. The rest-**_

And then before Malikye could finish writing, Alael responded.

_**No need. Serena's gone. Portkeyed. But I've got the hot available lad unconscious. **_

HAHA!

Alael, I thought you would know better than to go by yourself. I'm making the necessary precautions for a port key. You are to bring Killian to me and see to it that he stays unconscious. That said, there is nothing to do for Serena. All we can do is call her and wait.

•••

* * *

Serena landed with a thump on the frozen ground of a graveyard. Her skin prickled as she looked around. It was past midnight, the devil's hour. Her skin seemed to crawl with phantom hands reaching for her in the gloom. She didn't know why, but she had the oddest sense of déjà vu.

In her hand she clutched the glass dragon and now she tucked it in her pocket. With all else in blackness, her eyes immediately found light. Serena could make out a figure with a lantern on the hill she had landed at the bottom of. She was afraid to move at first, like something would reach out and take her if she did. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end and just looking behind her was terrifying. It didn't help that the Children's Mark on her arm prickled unexpectedly, sending the prickle up her arm and down her spine. Then she sprang up and sprinted up the hills, in blind terror.

Maybe it wasn't the smartest thing to do, running through the graveyard to the person with the light source. She couldn't tell who it was. For all she could know, it could have been a Death Eater. The ground crunching under her and her petrified breath pierced in the dead silence.

As she reached the top, she slowed down. The figure certainly didn't look threatening. It was as she drew closer that she realized who it was; she had forgotten in the blind panic that over took her at the thought of being alone in a grave yard at such an hour. He was a powerful figure; Serena had only seen such a figure 7 years before. And she was right; he was, or had been, a Death Eater.

She did not drop her guard but relaxed considerably. She still did not trust him. She began walking toward him, yet again aware of the ground crunching underneath her feet. If the man heard the noise, he made no sign he did.

She realized what he was staring at then. The man was looking at three grave stones and as she stopped next to him, she read the names on them: Narcissa Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, and Draco Malfoy.

Neither of them said anything for a while. To be with him in the light was much more comforting than being at the bottom of the hill in darkness. She ignored the cold. But when he did finally speak, it was so quiet, Serena thought she had just imagined it.

"I am dead to the world."

"What?"

He turned, gray eyes to gray eyes. There was a mutual understanding of resistance and forbearance.

"Everybody thinks me dead." He sighed. "But it's for the best. For both of us… and for you mum."

"Yes." Serena had realized this long ago.

"I mean, it's already dangerous setting up this meeting. You know… you meeting a dead man." The words seemed to trip over his tongue. Very much out of character.

"Why did you do it?" She asked. "I mean… it was a very dangerous- through the way you reached me." Like him, she tripped over her words, and like him, it was also out of character. The gaps of silence between spoken words were long and brutally awkward.

"I'm still not quiet sure."

Serena didn't respond.

"You don't really want to be a Death Eater do you?"

"No." Her fingers reached for the Children's Mark. No, she did not want to become a Death Eater.

But now she realized, she didn't want to kill her supposedly dead father either. She didn't want to become him. He let out an audible breath- a sigh of relief?

"How is school?" His voice was strained.

"Fine. I'm uh- I do considerably well in potions."

The very corner of his mouth curved upwards. This made him look very different. Serena didn't think it was possible for him to look like that.

"How is you mother?"

"She's- she's great."

At this too he sighed, "Good."

"She-" Serena still hadn't told her cousins about her mom's pregnancy. And she was hesitant to tell him of all people. But it was he, of all people, had the right to know. No. No, actually he didn't.

He had raped her mother. He, who had probably done so to many other women, as had many other Death Eaters. It was from this that had lead to the organization of the Death Eater's Children. And then the bastard had the audacity to try kidnap Serena several years later.

Almost every one of those Death Eaters who had participated in the rapes of the War hadn't acknowledged the children of the women they raped. Malikye had told her that Draco alone had 9 children such as these that he knew of. Not to mention all the other Children. Raphael's father had been a man named Rabastan Lestrange; he had had 5 children Malikye knew of. His brother, Rodolphus, had 2 known. His wife, who had also participated in the antics, had gotten pregnant once but had immediately killed the baby. Instead she had taken to torturing them in… other ways before killing them. Alael's father had been a man named Avery, he had 5 as well. Neither did any of the Death Eaters acknowledge the women afterward. They had no right. They should be dead. Draco Malfoy should be dead.

She came to the conclusion that she didn't care if her father lived or died anymore. Either way, her life wouldn't change.

Killian had lied. This was not a life changing event.

"She married Harry."

"I know."

Good, she thought.

"How is he?"

She stressed each word remorselessly, "Thoroughly infatuated."

At this he raised an eyebrow, "As I expected of the bloody fool."

"As is she," she added, her chin tilted up slightly, arrogantly.

"Then I expect you have a right life then." He retorted, his eyes narrowing giving her a cold stare. "You have relieved me a great anxiety." He went on, his eyes still cold and speech slightly mocking.

The conversation had taken a hostile turn.

"Look," he pushed back his militance, "One of the few people I was in contact with was in contact with certain persons at Hogwarts and that was how I found out you were involving yourself with… certain persons. I forbid you to keep in contact with these people, though they are the ones who delivered you to me. It only goes to show the danger you could have put yourself in."

"Oh, now you start caring. What's it been? Seven years? All you did was fork over the money and play dead."

"I told you, it is dangerous enough that you and I are having this little rendezvous. The only means of contact was through them and now I'm forbidding you contact with them"

"Basically, you are ensure our cutoff."

"No, I am ensuring our line of communication without them."

They were both trying to withhold the information, trying not to give away to each other how much one knew or didn't know.

Serena scoffed, "You could have _easily_ contacted me without means of them."

"Yeah? How?"

"Albus Dumbledore."

"Head of the Order? Are you _mad_? He is _definitely_ someone to avoid in my case."

"Then Wolf and Liza."

He raised his eyebrows, a sign that he didn't know who she was talking about.

"Wolfgang and Elizabeth. I'm sure they said they you approached them in Wizard London."

"Wrong. One random person off the street having taken polyjuice potion while under the Imperius Curse."

Serena opened her mouth to retort but after thinking it through, closed her mouth. Evil, but actually pretty smart. Wolf and Liza had been convinced.

"Well, you still could communicated through them."

"At that time, I was unaware you were associating with certain people. I told them that I thought Malikye was after you."

"Malikye?"

"Yes, those same certain contacts told me he had visited his old pal Snape." He sneered. "But he obviously didn't tell your mother, did he?"

"He might have."

"Did Malikye ever approached you?"

"I only saw him in Snape's class and nothing more." She lied beautifully, without batting an eye. Whether or not he believed her was another question altogether. His eyes narrowed.

"You never saw him again after that?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you lying to me?"

"No."

His eyes remained narrow and Serena stared back at him ferociously. He finally looked away, and at his watch.

She noted it was a muggle invention.

"Alright then," he submitted. "It is late and I must go."

"What time is it?" He had bent down and was now searching along the ground for something.

"It is nearly one." He stood up again, clutching a twig in his hand. He pulled out his wand and muttered, "Portus." He then pulled out of his pocket a crinkled and faded photo of… herself. "Keep this photograph close to you at all times. When it indicates to you, I want you to use the glass dragon again to portkey back to me. And don't worry," he added, handing the photo to her, "it shan't take you back here."

There was an awkward pause. Draco stuck out his other hand and Serena stared at it. Merlin, he was clueless. But she took it anyways to save them both more awkward situations. Then he suddenly bent closer.

She pulled her hand away quickly, holding it to herself protectively.

"What's that?"

"What?"

"On your arm? That tattoo?"

"Nothing." She had left it visible hoping to impress kids in the HA, but not for her father.

Serena roughly took the photograph and stuck that in her pocket.

"Serena." Her breath caught at the sound of his voice saying her name. She held her arm out, the Children's Mark exposed.

He took her hand, bringing her arm closer to his face to examine it. Then he dropped it as if he had been burned. He looked at her, half horrified half joyous. It seemed he didn't know himself which he should be.

"Snake child…"

"Yes," she said ruefully.

"Snake mouth more like." But he said this proudly. It made her wonder where his true loyalties lie.

He held out the twig and she took the other half.

"Nice locket. Dressed for the occasion didn't you?" Before she could respond, he let go of the twig and he and his egotistical smirk disappeared in a swirling of color.

The jerk.

•

* * *

**_A/N: Wow... FINALLY!!! This chapter had been bugging the _****CRAP** out of me so much that I could not begin the homework due tomorrow... : / I really am the biggest procrastinator. 

I hope it lived up to your expectations... I live to please people.

patronus  
Wow... FINALLY!!! This chapter had been bugging the out of me so much that I could not begin the homework due tomorrow... : / I really am the biggest procrastinator. I hope it lived up to your expectations... I live to please people.patronus


	15. Consequences

_**A/N:** One year ago, I posted the very first chapter of A Weasley Named Malfoy! HUZZA!_

I finally figured out how to finally bring this fic to a close... but not before one laste major event happens... And this fic. wouldn't be a fic. if it wasn't in it...

Not my best chapter...

Okay, I stop talking and let you read...

-x-

A Weasley Named Malfoy

Chapter 15: Consequences

He couldn't remember exactly when he had drifted back into conscience, but he knew it couldn't have been very long because his muscles were screaming in pain. Killian opened his eyes- or tried to. His sore, shackled hands reached up to touch his eyelids, noting they were cold to the touch.

"Frozen shut."

In his prison of blackness, Killian felt around and lifted himself into a sitting position against a wall.

"What do you want from me?" His throat was scratchy, as if he had been screaming for hours.

"Information… I'll get straight to the point. Have you ever been tortured before?"

Every muscle clenched in his body, remembering. Yes, he had.

"You have… alright then. I'll spare you and give you an easy way out then. Information… or slow, painful, never-ending torture. Hmm? Sound fair?"

"No."

"I also gave you a couple of drops of veritaserum, no- not enough to loose you completely… where's the fun in that?"

The captor gave him time to let this sink in.

"Who is the leader of the Death Eaters at Hogwarts School?"

Killian didn't resist, knowing henceforth, he had severed himself from the Arm. "Warren Ghostwitch."

"Underling to whom?"

"The Council of the Arm."

"Who is in this council?"

"Parkinson, Zabini, Greengrass, Baddock, Bulstrode, Montague, Nott, Pritchard…"

"I've heard rumors of a great attack being staged, is this true?"

At this question, Killian resisted, but it only sent pain straight to his brain. "I haven't been told," he gasped out.

"Are you sure?" The voice asked amusedly.

"No…" So quickly he broke… Killian was ashamed of himself. "I've heard rumors as well. I think that's what Ghostwitch was suppose to announce tonight."

"I suppose you mean two days ago…" The voice trailed from somewhere in front of him towards his right.

Killian took a long, painful breath, but was silent. He struggled vainly against his bonds.

"I do believe keeping you here is useful… From my reports, I've heard the Hogwarts Arm is a little panicked with one of their officer's missing… but I hear they've been trying to cover it up saying you've been sick." There was deep amusement in his voice. "I'm curious Powers… why did you join the Arm?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You tell me…"

"I believe I was just following the crowd. What else is there for a Slytherin to do?"

"You'd be surprised…" This voice sounded very entertained. "I don't suppose you know what the Order is up to?"

"Trying to destroy us… they're not having much luck though. I doubt they even know our name…"

"Hmm… that sounds about right... Considering your current position," The voice added sarcastically. "What is your relationship with Serena Potter?"

"Trying to figure out what she wants, and why she wants it. I do not understand her. But I know she's connected with the Order."

"No doubt…" Killian was getting annoyed by his captors mirth. "Perhaps we shall continue this later… I have a feeling things are slowly beginning to be unwound… Stupify!"

-x-

Malikye nudged Killian with his foot and checked his eyes. "He's out."

Malikye sighed in frustration. "He only told us what we already know… Uninformed for just in case something like this ever happened."

"Not totally uninformed." Serena, who had stayed quiet through the questioning, now spoke up. "We have names… And If I'm correct, our dear father will have kept in touch with at least some of his schoolmates." She looked at the blank walls. "He could be our greatest collaborate."

"Perhaps… but he is also the enemy!"

"_Was_ the enemy…" Yet, even as she said this, she couldn't quite bring herself to believe it. She was still undecided on her feelings towards her father. Now that she had actually meet him, this threw her whole perspective of the situation.

Malikye stalked out of the room and Serena followed, closing and magically sealing the room. "I think you're just jealous because he's contacted me," she mused aloud.

At this Malikye whirled around, his teeth bared. "How dare you!" But as he said this, shock spread across his face. His face softened and he turned away, folding his arms, ashamed at himself. "I'm sorry."

"No- you have no reason to be. I shouldn't even have said it. You have to realize how tangled my situation is and how caught I am in the middle of it. Harry and Draco were enemies. This makes me stand out. Now, whether or not that's a good thing, I still have yet to figure out."

"Yes, please forgive me."

"Only if I am granted the same in return."

"Thank you, I forgive you. Now let us move on. Alael is waiting in the Retiring Room."

They walked on in silence and Serena was wrapped up in her thoughts. If she was correct, Alael would be in trouble for almost exposing them. Then again, she did deliver Killian to them…

The two Children guards bowed slightly as the approached and let them pass. Inside, she found the Inner Circle. Alael was standing next to the hearth, staring intently into the fire.

As they entered, the room quieted and people gave way the center of the room to the superior officers and Alael.

"Although I was able to keep track of events through the book, I would like to hear your side of the story Alael," Malikye started.

"Well, I was following Serena as per orders and stayed at the entrance of the passage way when they entered. At the moment we realized that it was never intended for Serena to attend the meeting, I went in after her thinking it was a trap and she might be in danger. I stayed hidden and saw Serena portkey away and then Killain laughing. So I knocked him out and brought him back here and left him with Gino and Ladonna before returning back to Hogwarts to keep my post."

"While we did extract information out of him, not only is the Arm on extreme alert but you could have exposed us!"

Alael argued back, "I took precautions! Don't think I was totally out of line! I was under invisibility cloak, and as we all were, I had taken a potion to heighten my senses. I knew what I was doing- and there's risk involved in every mission we do, so don't say I was totally out of line. And had I waited for back up, Killian would have been long gone. I did what I saw fit."

"Killian's capture wasn't necessary to our progress… Our intention was to keep an eye on the situation and find out what was the hells is going on." Alael's fury visibly subsided at these words. "Though no doubt your actions, as foolish as they were, proved useful, I've decided to suspend you from missions until further notice."

Alael bowed her head and didn't press the issue further, knowing her place.

"Now, let us to the meeting room so we can hear the testimonies of the Slytherin spies." The Children began filing out.

Alael hung back a bit. Serena went up to her and hugged her. "You actions were justified," she whispered. They both were last into the Meeting Room and took their seats.

One by one, the Slytherin Children came in and each gave their version of what happened.

-x-

"The time has come at last! We have received word from the Council of the launch of our campaign!"

I cheered with the loudest of them in the crowd of Slytherin kids all gathered around Warren Ghostwtich who stood on a raised circular platform in the center of the room. He was bedecked in Slytherin green and silver, and his arms were raised majestically addressing the congregation of students who lead normal lives by day and loyal Death Eaters by night. Not just Slytherins, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs as well, dressed in green… and not a Gryffindor in sight.

"Dumbledore and the Order has been our greatest threat since the Dark Lord rose to power. It is time to eliminate them and finish what our Lord has started!"

"Pure blood pride! Kill the Mudbloods!" I heard someone yell from amidst more yells and jubilation.

On my left, Blythe eyed me and I knew exactly what he was thinking though he continued to praise the Death Eaters.

-x-

On my right, Isiah looked to me and I could tell that he was wearisome behind his mask of vindictiveness.

"We will attack from the inside out and all will know where our loyalties truly lie. To bring down the Order, we have to bring down it's head. And to bring down Dumbledore, we must first bring down Hogwarts!"

If cheering could be measured by earthquakes, then surely the whole world would be shaking along with this room.

The cheering hadn't even stopped before he continued. Instead he yelled right along with them so that his words and jubilation matched theirs. "AND WHEN THE ORDER COMES TO SAVE THEM, WE SILL SLAUGHTER THEM! ALONG WITH THE REST OF THE MUDBLOODS!"

A few yards away from us, Liot, Mae and Jamison, were shouting and yelling along.

-x-

I wanted to retch, but instead I yelled along with them, punching my fist in the air. Mae and Jamison along side me were doing the same.

They were planning to kill us and they were cheering! I wasn't exactly sure of what I wanted to do to them- try to scream some sense into them- but for all I know, that would probably get me killed quicker.

After a while, Ghostwitch put up his arms to silence them. "And this will only be our first campaign… Next, the ministry and all others that stand in our way!" Cheering rose again, and with it, Ghostwitch yelled along with them. "ALL THE WIZARDING WORLD WILL BE PURGED OF IMPURITY! WE WILL ONCE AGAIN BE ABLE TO CALL OUR SELVES WIZARD KIND AND MEAN IT!"

"PURE BLOOD PRIDE!"

"WE ARE THE WIZARDS! THE REAL WIZARDS!"

"WIZARD PRIDE! KILL THE MUDBLOODS!"

"SLAUGHTER THEM! KILL THEM!"

"SNAKE PRIDE!" I continued to yell, for I couldn't bring my self to actually cheer along with them.

-x-

When at last the rallying ended, several initiations were given. It was a painful process, and only those who were able to go through with it unflinchingly were given ranks of power. The initiator stood in the middle of the circle while the initiates were on their knees around him. One by one he would press the magical brand, said to have been used by the Dark Lord himself- I scoffed at this- was to be pressed into their arms. Many screamed and fell to the floor, and because it was done one by one, the victim was to suffer his individual humiliation with all the Death Eater's watching.

But that was only the first part, once all had been branded black, they were to take their own wands and recite the incantation to finalize the process, which was even more painful than branding. The screams lasted for hours, for they were not aloud to take anything to subdue the pain. The rest of the congregation would watch in silence, not allowed to aide or make a single noise until the last scream had died.

It was said that this was the process where any impurities that might have crossed them were purged out and that their blood turned silver as it took place. But no one really knew for certain as it was against the laws of the initiation to even step onto the platform.

For hours it lasted, and we listened to their screams of pain. Perhaps this part was to try and build them up for the many hours of torture that those Death Eater's were going to endure and give.

On and on, scream after bloodcurdling scream. Nails on a chalkboard, endured unflinchingly and silently. Listening to pain, unending pain. And when it finally ended, it was for you to replay as you lay in bed, over and over again and forever haunt you…

That was the first time any of the spies had witnessed an initiation.

-x-

These stories were received in silence, as if just the telling of it was the screams of the initiates themselves. Malikye had his eyes closed and his head in his hands. He had gone through the initiation himself.

Everyone was too terrified to make the first sound until finally Malikye spoke up. "I think we have a pretty good idea about what is going to happen now… I think it'd be best of we all retired. I will send for you when next we meet. Goodnight." He stood up, the room silent except the scream of his chair as it slid back against the floor, and left the room.

For a while longer they sat in silence before it was Serena's turn to speak up, "Well, let's get back to our appropriate schools then. I think we all have a lot to think about. If need be, we can go to the potions room and get a relaxing drought because I'm definitely going to need one."

Serena carefully pulled back her chair and slid it back in and opened the door to the Main Room where several other Children had been waiting to hear what had been discussed. But they held back; by the solemnly way the Inner Circle filed out, they could tell it had been bad news. Serena administered a relaxing drought before they had taken portkeys to scattered places around the castle, or to separate schools, and returned to their dorms.

Serena trudged up the stairs with the rest of the Gryffindor Children under invisibility cloaks and opened the portrait hole. Serena stepped in and immediately saw Wolf's head whirl around from the couch to look at the portrait hole.

"Who's there?"

Behind her, Serena signaled with her hands for the rest of them to quickly go to their dorms. In their separate cloaks, they fled, the sounds of their footsteps pounding. Wolf sprang up over the coach and started trashing around, trying to grab one of them. He succeeded in grabbing Lance on his way up the spiral staircase.

"Stop!" Serena threw off her cloak and let it drop to the floor.

Wolf whirled around, "I suspected you were out again. I went up to the dorms and found the same group of kids gone."

"Right proud of yourself are you? Let him go."

"No, not this time." He turned to Lance, "Bring the other boy down." And then he turned to Serena, "And you can bring the girls down. We're going to discuss this right now." Lance disappeared up the staircase and Serena up the other and then they were trudging back down again.

"Sit." All five of the Gryffindor Children sat and Wolf, the angry prefect, stood in front of them.

"Gino, I want you to answer me. And Serena, I forbid you to talk." He emphasized his by holding up a hand in her direction. "Where have you been going to at nights?"

The seventh year stared around at the rest of the Children, not knowing what to say.

Serena spoke up anyways, "SUCA."

Wolf looked thoroughly pissed, and let out a slow breath, his hand bobbing to his words, but still not looking at her, "Serena, shut up or I'll take this to Dumbledore."

Serena leaned forward in her seat, her head in her hands trying to think. Yes, the needed to tell Dumbledore, but exposing the Children now would not be a good idea, so she kept quiet. She needed to tell someone from the Order the news and she had to tell them soon. But she had to talk to Malikye again first.

"Like she said, the SUCA."

"You've been going to the SUCA… SUCA meetings?"

"Yes…"

"So there's more of you in other houses?" He looked at all of them. "Because if it was only you five, then you wouldn't have to sneak out at nights would you? But if it was SUCA meetings, why couldn't these meetings take place during the day?"

"Because-" Serena tried to speak up.

"Silencio!"

Serena was thoroughly enraged. It had not been a good day… With her wand raised, the mouthed the words, _Prior Incantato_.

"How dare you!" She said when she was released of the spell. "I could have your prefect privileges revoked for that with your past history!"

Ah, sweet blackmail. Of course, now Wolf couldn't go to Dumbledore if he wished to keep his prefect privileges.

"To hell with being a prefect, it's extra work anyways…"

Well, she hadn't seen that coming.

"Let's go, all of you… we're going to Dumbledore's office right now because I can't get a damn thing out of-"

"Stupify!"

Wolf crumpled to the floor, Bernice's wand still drawn.

"Good thinking. I didn't think I would have lasted another meeting… Or having to explain myself." Serena walked over to Wolf, "Let's get him on the couch." Gino helped her set Wolf onto the couch.

"Wolf, sometimes, you can be a right pain the ass…" Serena said to his limp body before modifying his memory.

"All right, I'm about to fall asleep standing, so off to bed. We'll just let him wake up by himself."

A few minutes later, Serena finally dropped into her bed, unconscious before she hit the pillow. But her sleep wasn't restful…

-x-  
_AH! Okay, I admit, it was a bit short... blushes But it did reveal a lot..._

And I'm sorry I had Wolf knocked out in the end... And don't worry, this fic. isn't going to end without a little bit more Serena/Wolf...

Thanks to all those who reviewed!

-patronus  



	16. Christmas

_**A/N:** Another chapter I'm not very proud of after how long it took for me to update, but it does get the story moving... Again, I'm SORRY for the long wait._

I particularly didn't like this chapter because it takes over the span of a week so nothing gets into detail until the end, and even then, the ending seems so short and abrupt.

Thank you to everyone who continues to review, you guys inspire me!

x

A Weasley Named Malfoy

Christmas

Getting caught would mean more than just detention. It proved tricky to enlist trusted people without breaking some sort of law to weed out possible spies. Though the DEC used them often, there were laws and regulations one had to follow when performing a memory charm. And strictly speaking, memory charms were illegal to underage wizards.

The SUCA took no chances. With the help of DEC members, and Serena's cousins and friends, possible members were interviewed once before having a memory charm placed upon them and recommended to Serena. It was then up to Serena to interview them. Along with memory charms, the use of veritaserum was also strictly regulated. Serena would privately interview them, disguised under polyjuice potion, and if they were deemed worthy, they were put to the veritaserum test. If all proved well, they were sworn into the Strictly Underground Children's Army and took a blood oath; an powerful, unbreakable, magical oath which lead to fatal consequences if broken.

Slowly but surely, the DEC grew, and soon there were nearly 200 students under blood oath. From the estimates of Malikye, this was nearly as many students under the Arm, who still remained blind to any opposition, which all who know, remained thankful for.

Unlike the Hogwarts Arm, the SUCA never planned to meet as a whole. Instead, it was worked through a complex network of communications in which no ordinary student knew more than a handful of people within the union. This ensured their protection and secrecy.

x

The night before Christmas Holiday, Hogwarts held a grand feast. That afternoon, Killian Powers had been smuggled back into the castle, with only the single memory of opening a door.

With only this evidence, it was concluded that Killian had entered one of the many wayward rooms of Hogwarts and had finally found his way back to the student population.

Serena could finally relax. She meticulously worked to finish as much homework as possible before the break, and had finished the greater part of it. There was no need to worry about the SUCA, those members who had chosen to stay behind would keep in contact with her if any problem arose. There would be no DEC meetings unless something came up, and Malikye was certain that any form of attack would not come until later when more students were in the castle anyways.

Last but not least, she would enjoy the luxuries of being only child (for the present moment) as she returned to the Wandseye estate for a few days before joining the rest of her cousins at the Burrow for Christmas.

The Great Hall was magnificently decorated with Christmas trees and tinsel and holly. Snow was falling softly outside as the students began wandering in for the feast. At the staff table, Professor McGonagall was talking amiably with Professor Dumbledore and Professor Flitwick.

The otherwise, happy atmosphere was then broken by Professor Snape swooping in with a very disagreeable face and striding menacingly down the length of the Hall to the staff table. It wasn't the normal Snape 'strut-and-scowl,' as the Quads like to call it, but one that meant something was up.

He walked straight up to the Headmaster, interrupting his conversation by leaning over the table and whispering loudly and angrily, pointing haphazardly behind him. The Headmaster replied calmly back which seemed to upset Snape more than he already was. Dumbledore said something more and Snape straightened up, and whirled around to look at the students seated around the Great Hall, accusing everyone of them. With a final scowl, the potions master exited the same way he entered.

Serena overheard about this from Ladonna when she sat down to the feast and later on found out the Children who were assigned the task of smuggling Killian back in decided to, 'fix him up,' before hanging him upside down by one leg above the Slytherin common room fireplace with a few empty Firewhiskey bottles strewn around him.

The Feast seemed to go without a hitch before the Quads and gang began singing Christmas carols loudly and obnoxiously.

Professor Dumbledore gave his usual speech wishing everyone a Happy Christmas, then the students headed back up to their dorms and to their own house parties.

Serena headed up the stairs for one last check on her packing before letting herself get away with a few butterbeers. Of course, when she got upstairs, everything was mostly in order anyways. She noticed her hangings on her four poster bed were all drawn; she remembered having left them open on her way down. She approached it cautiously before ripping them back. Sitting neatly on her pillow was a package wrapped in all green with a bright red ribbon on top. Serena picked up the card; nothing was written on the outside. She slit the envelope open and pulled out the card.

_Merry Christmas-- I wanted to give this to you now rather than when you got home. I figured it'd be safer and there'd be less questions. I wasn't sure what to get you, I'm not really good at this sort of thing, but I hope you like it._

_xxx_

Serena had no doubt who it was from. She studied the package before picking it up and shaking it, noting the tinkling sound. She'd kill him if it was fragile.

She looked behind her; she doubted anyone was going to come up the stairs to the dorms… but just in case. Serena shut the door and sat on her bed, closing the curtains behind her.

The packaging was seamless. She admired the simple beauty of that before ripping it open with excitement.

Inside was the almost exact copy of the packaging. It was a green box. She carefully opened that and a soft, melancholy tune began to play.

By the time the song had ended, tears were rolling down Serena's face. Maybe it was from the song, maybe it was from who sent it, or maybe it was just the whole situation, she wasn't sure. He really was a jerk.

There was a knock on the door. "Serena?" It sounded like Andromeda. She quickly shut the music box. The door opened. "Are you in here?"

The glass dragon and the picture of herself were still sitting on the table next to her. She had not planned on taking it back with her to the estate.

"They've broken out the bottomless beers… I was just wondering if you wanted one."

"Yeah… I'll be down in a moment."

"Alright."

The door closed. Serena wiped away her tears and pulled back the hangings. She took the picture and the dragon and placed it in music box before going to her trunk and stowing it safely near the bottom. She shut the trunk with a satisfying bang and sat there for a few moments before checking herself at the mirror and heading back down to the common room.

x

The estate was very quiet. Serena had come home to find that the baby had already made it's mark on the house. In the corner of Harry and Ginny's room sat a crib and beside it, a rocking chair. They decided they'd rather not know what gender the baby would be.

It was later revealed to her that her parents hadn't told anyone about Ginny's pregnancy.

"Well what are you going to do when we see them in a few days?" Serena asked them.

"Not go," came Ginny's muffled response from behind the pillow she had put over her face as she lay on the bed, her belly protruding.

"Ginny, you can't avoid them forever, and they'll eventually find out," Harry reasoned.

She didn't respond for a while before she suddenly sat up and threw the pillow at him, yelling, "This is all your fault!"

"My fault! _My fault!_ You're the one who's pregnant!"

"Oh, don't you act like you weren't in the room when it happened!"

"I'm not hearing this!" Serena shouted, stuffing her hands over her ears, closing her eyes. She then commence to sing Christmas Carols at the top of her lungs.

She was greeted by a pillow in the face from Harry.

"We are going to you parents Christmas party whether you like it or not. Serena, you'd better pack, I forbid your mother to use floo powder, so we'll have to drive. You on the other hand, can go through the fireplace, so you'll be leaving sooner."

"DRIVE! DRIVE! LAST TIME I GOT INTO A CAR WITH YOU" Ginny began shouting.

Serena reasoned she'd rather not know and quickly exited the room.

x

Serena landed with cat-like grace on the floor of the burrow a few days later. She quickly pulled her trunk out of the way; when she left, Ginny was holding a fistful of floo powder and Harry was restraining her with all his might.

"Hello?"

Molly Weasley poked her head at the door. "Oh, you're here dear, good. They're all out in the garden. Just leave your trunk there, I'll take care of it."

Out in the garden, the Quads had started a rough game of Quidditch, and, apparently, wands were part of the game. So far, there was a bloody nose, a beard, green hair, a monkey tail, and purple polka dots.

"Oi Strawberry, wanna join?" the man with the polka dots asked.

"I think I'll stay down here thanks." Serena joined the girls on the ground.

They spent the afternoon between playing Quidditch and hide-and-go seek, wizards style, in the garden until the sun set. Then they went swimming in the pond in the forest and at night, told scary stories in the tree house.

Aaron was at an especially frightening part when there was a knock on the trap door and Gail let out an earsplitting scream. Harry stuck his head in.

"Hey, Reenie… we're going to need you down here." He motioned with his head.

At the car, Ginny was sitting in the passenger's seat, teary eyed.

"Do you remember Serena, the first time I brought you to meet my family? What will they think of me now?" She broke into sobs, putting her face in her hands.

"Oh, Mum… it's going to be okay. They'll be happy, this'll be nothing like last time." Ginny looked unsure. "I promise." Serena helped her out of the car and they hugged each other silently for a long time.

Ginny took a breath, and pulled back.

"You're were right… and you are right. I don't know why I'm like this." She smiled through her tears.

"Just take it one step at a time." Harry joined her on her left and together they walked up to the door. Harry knocked.

Mrs. Weasley answered and screamed. When she saw Harry's smile, she screamed even louder.

"MY BABY!" Then she was on her knees, hugging Ginny's stomach. Of course, her scream had brought the rest of the house hold running, and the rest of them joined in the jubilation. Ginny was ushered inside and fawned over while Serena and Harry unpacked the bags from the car.

When Mrs. Weasley asked why they hadn't told them, Ginny began wailing and Mrs. Weasley quickly dismissed the question and enveloped her in a hug.

When everything finally did settle down, Ginny headed upstairs to rest.

Again, everybody was left to their own devices. The kids trooped back out to the tree house.

"Why didn't you tell us Serena!"

"How long have you known?"

"For a while now…" she sighed. "Look, I don't really want to think about it right now."

The Weasley kids quickly dropped the subject upon Serena's request.

x

People began to pour into the burrow the next day: members of the Order, friends, more relatives, until the house was fit to burst.

Christmas Eve was a cold, snowy day. It was inevitable that the company began to spill outside. The kids had been set to the task to melt the snow and set up warming charms and such to make the atmosphere much more bearable.

The normal socializing, laughing, teasing, ensued.

There was much more fawning over Ginny and congratulating Harry. Serena avoided everyone, choosing wander beyond the warmth of the charms in the garden and be alone.

As much as she tried, the subject of the baby held a depressing place in her heart. She was unsure why. It was not something she wanted to come to terms with, and something she dreaded. She continued to ask herself why as she kicked up snow and shuffled around the garden, the occasional gnome running across the path.

She didn't think it was jealousy, but if it wasn't that, what was it? Why didn't she want the baby to be born, and why did she feel depressed now that it was out in the open?

She came across a bench and sat upon it, placing her face in her hands.

She wasn't jealous. She wasn't.

"Serena?"

She looked up.

"Gail… what's up?"

The girl slid into the bench next to her. "Nothing, I was just wondering where you were."

There was a long silence. Gail swung her feet, kicking up snow so the ground beneath it could be seen.

"It's odd," Gail started, "knowing I'm not going to be the baby of the family anymore." She stopped swinging her feet. "I've always been the baby. I feel like… now, I have to grow up."

"Me too kiddo, me too." She gave her a sisterly smile, and put an arm around the girl, leaning into her. "I feel like I'm being selfish for… everything. I shouldn't be selfish."

"Well…" she began matter-o-factly, "being the youngest, let me give you some advice." Her voice dropped like she was about to tell her the most important secret. "Be selfish… while you have the chance."

The two of them giggled and sat a while longer before heading inside again.

x

The house was finally quiet at 1am, but Serena wasn't asleep. She had a feeling that she would miss something if she did.

She lay silent on her stomach, towards the foot of the bed, in the dark. The glass dragon gleamed in the moonlight on the spread in front of her, the crumpled picture of her next to it. She had not yet changed into her pajamas.

Something told her that her night had not yet ended. And it hadn't.

An hour later, the picture of herself began to motion towards the Dragon, a knowing looking in her eyes.

Serena took a deep breath, ready to meet Draco, and gripped the dragon. For a brief, chaotic minute, Serena was spinning before landing on solid ground again. She had anticipated the sudden impact and landed without falling.

Draco had promised that she wouldn't land in the graveyard again, but a dark, dingy, sleet filled, alley was hardly improvement, but improvement still for, to her left, the alley opened up to a brightly lit street. By the sound of it, she had landed in muggle London. It was snowing lightly and she wrapped her cloak tighter around her as she entered the street.

She immediately found him. For Serena, this would be a moment she would remember for the rest of her life: the snowflakes drifting down, feathers from heaven, the sky dark, but illuminated by the cheery, yellow glow from the street lamps, under which her father stood dressed in black and holding a single red rose, not yet in bloom… tragically romantic.

She smiled at him and was granted one in return, his first real smile.

She quickly crossed the street and, ignoring all formalities from the last visit, enveloped him in a hug. She inhaled his scent: cigars and books and leather.

At first, his arms came hesitantly around her before securing their hold. Serena felt him heave with a single sob and then sigh.

"Merry Christmas, my dear Serena."

"Merry Christmas…" she murmured into his robes. When the words first came out, it was originally going to be, 'Merry Christmas father,' but she couldn't bring herself to relive the harsh reality.

It was only when he pulled her away to properly look at her did he notice she was crying.

He panicked a little, he wasn't sure how to respond.

"I'm sorry." Serena looked down and quickly wiped her tears. "It's just"

But then his tentative hand was moving towards her face and cupping it. His thumb brushed away another tear. She looked up. Draco's face was dry, but the sincerity and emotion in his eyes made her realize that he was, in fact, crying as well. "I know, I know…"

She let out another sob and clung to him again, this time, his hand coming around her protectively and automatically.

"Come on," He pressed the rose into her hand, "Let's go get something to eat."

They walked the streets of muggle London, covering the basic formalities over again and finding a somewhat steady train of conversation.

Draco lead them to a cozy hole in the wall where they ordered some coffees and enjoyed each others company.

"I could have easily guessed that you were going to have me port key soon, but I haven't gotten you anything."

Draco seemed embarrassed at this. "Well…" another awkward moment, "I wasn't expecting…"

"Doesn't matter if you were expecting, I was going to buy you one…"

"You really don't have too…"

"Well, I'll be using your money anyways, so I guess I wouldn't really call it a present. More like a surprise I guess… which I just ruined."

Draco let out a short laugh, "Touché." Serena inclined her head in a mock bow. "You get that from me." He smirked.

"One could easily mistake Malfoy arrogance for a Weasley's assertiveness."

"Now you call me arrogant?"

"No just rich…" Draco gave a low chuckle. "Thank you for the gift by the way… It's beautiful."

"My mother… your grandmother, was pregnant with my sister when I saw this. I had originally planed to give it to her… but then my mother had a miscarriage."

"I'm sorry."

She found it ironic that they could discuss miscarriages given his history… It just seemed… disrespectful.

"Don't be… Who better to give it to than my own daughter if not my sister."

She smiled, and silence came over them again.

"So, I'm curious… what's your life like now? I mean, in hiding."

"Well, it's not horrible… it's quiet. I'm not fond of living among muggles, but I've made my… 'peace'… with them. The muggle world is vast, so I can say that when I do come out of my dark hole, I'm not likely to be found."

Serena shook her head, smiling into her cup.

"Don't get me wrong. I might not have be completely loyal to the Dark Lord, but it doesn't mean I'm ready to frolic among the mudbloods."

Serena choked on her drink and began to cough loudly.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she said weakly. "I just though… you had gotten past the whole… 'mudblood' thing."

"Gotten past muggles… the two of them are very different."

"How can you say that?" She slammed her drink on the table, luckily, it was rather loud, so no attention was drawn to them.

"How can I not?" His face had changed from contentment to resentment.

"For one, those born 'mudbloods' don't have much of a choice do they? And it's not like you can choose who you fall in love either. Therefore 'mudbloods' are inevitable, and I'm very much displeased with you."

"What are you, my mother?" he sneered. "Then again, my mother wouldn't have been giving me this conversation, let alone that tone with me…"

Another uncomfortable silence fell. Serena didn't know why she had even take the port key. She didn't know this man, even if he was her father.

"Look, I'm not here to disagree with you or fight with you. I'm sure trying to tell you otherwise will only make things much more… complicated, than the situation already is. Believe what you want, but you are still my daughter."

Serena stood up suddenly. Why did his words suddenly sound like nails on a chalk board? "It's getting late, I should be going."

Draco stared at her with the look only a Malfoy could give before throwing down some money and standing up. He swooped out of the café and didn't even bother to look to see if she was following.

She dashed out of the café and shouted after him, "Draco!"

He stopped short and sighed visibly before looking up at the stars. "I knew this whole father/daughter thing was never going to work… But here I am. Just for the record, I did try…"

"What, that's it? We disagree and you run away again? Do you really want me to think of you like that? Always running away?"

"I do not run away." He turned around, angrily.

"You don't… prove it to me. I know for a fact what happened during the War. Perhaps you think I'm just Ginny's little girl, but I'm in this deeper than you think. I know there are others Draco, stop pretending like they aren't there." From the moment it left her lips, she knew she had just stepped into forbidden territory.

"What?" His voice suddenly changed to a threatening growl and she saw a glint in his eye she had only seen Malikye give when he spoke of Draco.

Serena stood there, shocked at herself. She had not meant for the words to come out, and now that they were, she felt as if she had been caught.

Several ideas now flicked into her head, but they were far too risky to attempt alone, especially against her father. Other than those, there was only one more that had occurred.

She turned and ran.

She was sure Draco was running after her. She stayed on the sidewalk, weaving through people as she fumbled through her pocket for the dragon. If she wasn't already going to get in trouble for all the illegal magic she had preformed, she would have broken the code of secrecy right here in the middle of the muggle city and done the magic.

With the glass dragon firmly in her hand and her wand in the other, she continued to run down the street and across traffic. Across the street, she dodged into a semi-lit alley and prayed with all her might.

"Portus!"

"Locomotor Mortis!"

She hit the snow hard, the dragon still clutched in her hand, giving a faint blue glow. It hadn't worked. It was the first time she had attempted the spell; it was underage magic. (There were only so many rules one could break…)

She twisted around and saw Draco baring down upon her. She looked to the glass dragon again and saw it was glowing blue once more.

Draco saw this. "No!"

She closed her eyes, and was once again enveloped in swirling colors.

x  
_No me gusta el fin del capítulo!  
(I don't like the end of this chapter)_

First it's all very happy and touching and then two seconds later, they're at each others throats. Then again, having a Weasley and a Malfoy sitting down for coffee would quickly turn into conflict. Am I right? Eh... it depends.

Well...I'm human, I'm flawed. I'm not perfect and neither are my characters. Hopefully though, things will start rounding out because (if all goes well) this story will be ending within the next few chapters. NO PROMISES! I love the whole complexity of this story, but moving onto something new will definetly get me going again.

And after how many times I've said it, I sound like a broken record... sigh Some day, I'll shut up and keep my word. Until then... SUFFER! (heh... just kidding!)

--patronus


	17. Symptoms of a Full Moon

_**A/N:** UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE! WHOO FRICKEN HOO! READ AND BE MERRY!_

xx

A Weasley Named Malfoy

Symptoms of a Full Moon

When the swirling colors finally subsided, the ground rose up to meet her with astonishing force that knocked the wind out of her. She lay there, panting and soaked in a feverish sweat as if she had just run a marathon. She had not quite landed at her intended location, but for her first attempt, it was near enough. She had landed in one of the meadows close to the Burrow, luckily not in plain view.

Weakly, she lifted herself on her arms and pushed herself up. The glass dragon and rose were still clutched in her hand. With a cry of hatred, she threw them to the ground and firmly squashed it beneath her feet before pounding it even more so.

Then, realizing what she had done, she gathered the torn petals and bud and smudged dragon in her arms and held them. She had not meant for the meeting to end as it had. Sure, she had planned on making it brief, but not on a hostile note. Her father was her father, even if he was an arrogant bastard.

He would always remain that arrogant bastard, what could she have expected? To convert him? He who held the name of some of the closest and vilest to the Dark Lord, to be transformed upon seeing one of his many daughters? What had she been thinking?

Perhaps she wasn't as Slytherin as she had thought in the first place. Would a Slytherin ever try and reconnect with such a person, after all they had done? Surely a Slytherin would have sworn revenge, and followed through, not this… lie… she had been doing. Not living in this dream world where that fateful day so many years ago, when her father was suddenly touched by his daughters simple, unfathomable, innocence, would return to swoop her into his arms and care for her and love her as a father should. Instead, he had hidden himself… for seven years he had waited until his father's interest in her had become apparent before kidnapping her… and then seven years after that, only making contact when he thought Malikye was after her. But where had he been the rest of her life?

How could she have been so stupid? So gullible? She was swept up in the romantic idea that perhaps all of them could live together and get along. She could see that now that such a thing would never be possible.

Serena vowed to herself that she would never again willingly go to her father.

She headed back to the burrow and crept in as silently as possible. Luckily, no one awoke. Back inside the bedroom, she pulled out the music box before returning outside once again. She returned to the bench where she and Gail had talked only a day or two previously; she could still see the skid marks in the soil from where her feet had kicked.

With the music box in her lap, she opened it. She allowed herself to be taken by the melody one last time, but the tears that were now shed were to be in memory of what would never be rather than what might have been. She carefully placed the rose, soiled and defeated, into the box, careful that each petal made it inside safely. The glass dragon had been smudged as it was pressed into the soil and now she wiped it as best she could, but it would remain just that… glass.

The final tinkling of the notes sounded and she shut the box.

x

Once again back at school, Serena threw herself back into SUCA work, recruiting people. She gave herself whole-heartedly into the effort, almost with a fury. The amount of students within the army had continued to grow rapidly.

Between classes, complex operations of intercepting the candidate, interviewing them, and feeding them right back into the crowd-- their memory modified-- were taking place. Before Christmas, Serena's pace had been reasonable… but now, every spare second of the day was devoted to interviews and memory modifications, and unreasonably so; there had been several occasions where extra memory charms had been thrown around. This usually caused her to be late, and with her grades on the bend as well… Serena wasn't in great shape school wise. She came back to the common room later and later, she forgot to turn in homework, and she ended up dozing in class.

Through out the day, she began monitoring herself, criticizing every Malfoy stance and glare she happened to do unconsciously. She became distant with the rest of the Gryffindor 4th years, choosing to spend her extra time discussing DEC matters with the rest of those undercover. By the end of the second week back, Serena was exhausted.

She had just finished putting yet another Hufflepuff to the test and deemed them unworthy. As planned, she modified her memory and waited until the girl who had nominated her was to come and 'find her passed out.'

When she came, Serena quickly left the room and started heading back to the common room. That had been the last interview that day and now she was in for yet another heavy night of homework. She groaned inwardly; she had been neglecting homework again.

She gave the password to the Fat Lady and trudged in, weary. It was roughly 10ish, past curfew. The crowd was already beginning to thin out. She dragged a nearby chair over to the window and sat down to work.

But within ten minutes, she was ready to give up and throw in the towel. So her grades weren't excellent, a couple more overdue assignments wouldn't kill her. She threw everything nonchalantly into her bag, ready to head up stairs and hit the sack.

"Serena!" Sighing, she turned around. Wolf had just descended the opposite stairway. She approached him at the bottom of the staircase. "How'd it go?" he asked with worried look on his face.

"Didn't pass… Had some ties with a couple of Death Eaters. Under veritaserum, she admitted that she knew of some activity in going on in the Slytherin house but wasn't about to do anything to stop it. Anyways, tell the one who recommended her, eh?"

"Mmm, I will." A silent moment passed. "Why? Why now?"

"Why I started the whole thing?"

He nodded.

"I… just have a feeling." She ran her hand through her already disheveled hair.

"Do you really think something's going to happen? I mean… he's dead, Serena. Harry really made sure he wouldn't come back this time."

"It's not him I'm worried about… It's a bit more complicated than that." She waved her hand.

Wolf answered this with a knowing look, and a nod.

"So…" He cleared his throat and stood up straighter, the look disappearing form his face. "Um… there's a-- Hogsmede weekend coming up. Did-- I mean, would… if you're not doing anything--" he ran his hand through his hair, "-- go with me?"

She stared blankly at him for a few seconds. Perhaps she was over doing DEC work, because she wasn't focusing properly. "Wait… what?"

Then Wolf did something Serena had hardly ever seen him do; there was a slightly coloring just under his eyes. She suddenly noticed how his long eyelashes framed his golden-brown eyes.

"Me… you… Hogsmede?"

She blinked. There had been a Hogsmede weekend coming up, but with all the events, it had slipped her mind. She didn't really have time to do go anywhere this weekend; she had a whole line of interviews she had to go through. But she'd been working so hard… perhaps she deserved a break.

"Like… as friends?" She didn't know why she asked it, she already knew what he was implying.

He winced, a slight crinkling around his left eye. "Err… no… Like a date…"

She stared at him blankly again. She liked Wolf, perhaps not in the same way he was implying, and she even let herself think he was handsome… and even when she was lost in her deepest daydreams, Wolf appeared there… but it was quickly forgotten. She was a Malfoy after all, and a girl to boot… And stuff like this happened all the time… it wasn't like you wanted to think about it… It just sort of happened, and once it did, you couldn't stop it… and sometimes you didn't want it to. _But she didn't like him…_

And in the back of her brain, where she had stuffed it profusely many times before, she knew she was in denial. And once again, she beat it back down. She was too busy for this to finally happen now!

The word "No," was falling out of her lips of their own accord, and her hand was coming up to her mouth to stop them.

She had to give him credit on keeping face, but she could see his disappointment in his eyes. She was already talking again. "I mean, I don't mean no… but, um… Wolf… you can't… I mean, I can't… No, I don't mean I can't, I mean… You know I'm busy… Can I get back to you on that?"

But damn her feet, they were taking her backward, away from Wolf. "Um… I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah… sure…"

But she was already making a beeline for the stairs.

_Serena, what are you doing? What the hell are you doing? _She stopped short.

"Wolf!" She turned around.

He appeared again on the staircase, "Yeah?"

"I'm--I'm not saying no… I'm just… really overwhelmed with the DEC and then… you know…"

"Yeah, I know… I'll see you tomorrow…"

"See ya…"

She watched him as he headed back up the stairs, when she heard the door shut, she groaned. That hadn't gone down to well.

She didn't like Wolf like that… not really, but she could imagine that it might be something more. In the back of her mind, she knew he had a thing for her, but… but…

But what she really wanted was some sleep. She'd think about this later… when her head was a bit clearer.

Once again, she headed for the stairs and up to her dorm, shutting the door behind her.

x

As soon as Wolf shut the door, he slumped against it and groaned. "Idiot." He banged his head against the door.

_No_, kept ringing in his ears. She had sounded disgusted. She hadn't even given it a second before she denied him… and then to save his pride, she had done the whole 'let me sleep on it' thing.

"What's up, Wolf?"

Rashad and one of the Quads were playing chess on the bed; they looked up when he entered.

"Oh… nothing."

Rashad rolled his eyes at Eric before looking back, "What happened?"

Wolf sighed, he walked over to his bed and threw off his shirt and began rummaging in the drawer for clothes.

"And the wolf slinked away with his tail between his legs…"

"Shut up," he snapped, shutting the drawer harder than necessary.

Rashad tsked.

He pulled on some pajama pants, sighing again. "I asked Serena out."

Ears perked, heads turned, and they all listened in.

"She turned you down?"

"A pity put down more like…" Then he proceeded to imitate her, " 'I'll get back to you on that.' Merlin, if you had just seen her face."

He sat down on his bed, the others eagerly listening. "Go on, give us exactly how it happened."

"Went downstairs, saw her, called her name… I didn't even know what I was doing then." He stuffed his face in his pillow. He mumbled into his pillow, and it was taken away.

"What?"

"I said, and then I asked her and it didn't even take her a second before she said no." They gave him sympathetic looks. "Then she was like: I don't mean no, I mean I'll get back to you… or something like that." He grabbed another pillow and buried his face in it.

Rashad patted him on the back sympathetically before, "Can I have a go then?"

Wolf pushed him away. "That's not funny."

"Say that again Rashad and I'll break every bone in your body," Erik stood up, menacingly, the rest of the Quads followed suit and Rashad backed off, retreating to his own bed.

"Ah… it's nothing. I mean, you know…" Wolf shrugged, looking out the window.

Daren clapped Wolf on the back of the neck. "Ah, don't worry about it… she'll come around."

"Well, we'll hear what she has to say in the morning," Harrison nodded.

"Right… right…night then."

They all retired to their own beds, and soon the room was filled with the sound of heavy breathing and snores.

But of course, Wolf was still painfully awake.

x

It's not that she was avoiding Wolf that morning, she just wasn't feeling hungry. Sure, she had woken up early and was out of the common room before most kids got up, but she wanted to go out for a walk on the grounds before going to class.

She grabbed a couple pieces of toast and an apple and strolled out onto the lawn; the early morning dew was still clinging to the grass. She finished her breakfast down by the lake and was able to walk all the way around the castle before the bell rang to announce she had ten minutes till class. Luckily, she didn't run into anybody.

The morning passed without event. The bell rang once again, announcing it was lunchtime. She quickly picked up her books and left. She headed for the library; she hadn't done her homework last night.

She settled herself in a nice, remote area, in the back of the library and pulled out her charms essay. She noted it was so much quieter in the back, and much less distraction of people coming in and out. She settled back into her potions essay, and soon, she was scratching away.

She had been so confident that the back of the library would keep people from finding her, before…

"Hello love." A hand clapped over her mouth and the whispered, "Silencio," of Warren Ghostwitch was harsh in her ear. His large hands trapped both of hers behind her back.

"Perhaps you thought we had forgotten about you, Miss Malfoy…"

She struggled in vain as he pulled her through a hidden passage and out of view.

x

"Well… I think I spoke too soon." Harrison concluded as he and the rest of the Gryffindor 6th years entered the Great Hall. Serena was once again absent.

Wolf looked away. Why did his chest suddenly constrict? Was the idea of going with him to Hogsmede _that_ horrible? I mean, even as a date? Sure they bantered and fought, but it wasn't just that… Or had it all been in his mind? He growled under his breath. Just the thought of her purposefully avoiding him pissed him off.

Then he turned around and walked out of the Great Hall.

"Oi! Where you going?"

"I'm going to find her."

With a swoosh of his cloak, Wolf began heading back towards the stairs.

Aaron turned to the rest of the 6th years, his mouth in a perfect 'O' and his eyebrows raised.

"It's that time of the month again…"

The boys quickly followed after him.

x

The passageway led back out into the hall and six other burly Death Eaters who bound her hands together and led to what were presumably the dungeons.

With her hands bound behind her, it was impossible to call for DEC assistance; if only she could reach the Children's mark…

She screamed silently in rage, letting out a slew of unheard curse words. She wouldn't back down without a fight. She continued to twist and thrive and struggle, but the six guards and Ghostwitch were not easily moved by her attempts and they continued this way down the corridor.

She was surrounded at all sides, held at both arms, practically invisible behind them. Thinking quickly, she twisted out of their grip suddenly, rammed back ended into the boy behind her and dodged around him, making a break for it.

But her attempt was in vain; one of the guards sent a leg-locking curse at her and she hit the ground hard. She twisted as the boys lifted her up, not being exactly careful—or perhaps they were—about where they placed their hands.

And just when all hope seemed lost, she was suddenly knocked violently to the ground again, and she rolled instinctively away, her wand skittering away from her in the process.

'_Erik--?'_ His name hadn't actually come out of her mouth, for she was still under the silencing spell. She saw Erik tackle the first guard, taking advantage of his surprise and hurling his fist at his face. The rest of the Gryffindor 6 year boys followed, and a fight broke out in the hall.

Serena automatically scanned for Ghostwitch. Upon seeing the sudden attack, he pulled out his wand and began backing away, ready to make a break for it.

"Expelliarmus!"

Ghostwitch's wand went flying, and before he had time to comprehend what had happened, Wolf had landed one on him, before lifting him clean off the floor and slamming him into the wall. Ghostwitch grunted in pain. Wolf made to bash him into the wall again, but Ghostwitch's free hand meet with his face. Wolf, blinded for a moment, dropped Ghostwitch who immediately ran for his fallen wand.

As he past her, Serena moved to trip him. Wolf came bearing down upon him, but Ghostwitch had reached his wand, and twisted around to face him and slashed a gash in Wolf's arm. But then it was all over, Wolf threw back his fist and Ghostwitch was out. There was the loud crack of his jaw breaking, and then the giant staggered—Serena saw it at close range how his eyes glossed over when he suddenly lost consciousness--and fell.

Serena gaped in amazement at the fallen Death Eater, and then looked back at Wolf.

But Wolf had transformed--and he was breathtaking. The raw savagery of a wolf, the pure hatred of a boy fused to become the figure before her. A growl came somewhere from in the bowels of his throat, triumphant. Gold eyes glowing, teeth bared, hair bristling, he stared down at is fallen victim. Serena almost expected him to let out a howl in triumph.

But when he looked to Serena, he had transformed all together again. Savagery became possession and hatred became longing. He had such an aura of power and cool control, and yet utter elegance.

He took her hand and in one fluid motion, she was flushed against him, his arm coming around to secure her there, as if that was where she belonged.

Serena couldn't remember a time she had ever come in contact with Wolf like this. Tension seemed to ripple through him, bristling; she couldn't tell if he or the werewolf were in control. She knew he would never intentionally hurt her… but he wasn't himself. She was very much aware of his form pressed against her and his hand on her hip. He had a carnal edge about him.

"Wolf--"

She tried to push herself away; he let out a low growl that did not seem his own.

"Wolf…" Her voice was a little bit more demanding this time. She tried to pry his fingers away delicately, and eventually he let go reluctantly, but he remained close beside her.

Serena surveyed the damage warily; the seven bodies of her captors littered the floor of the hallway, the rest of the Gryffindors gathered around her, bloodied and bruised.

"Alright there, Strawberry?"

"No bumps or bruises?"

"Wounds, broken fingernails?"

"I'm fine." She hugged them in turn, Wolf growled but remained where he stood.

Daren had collected her wand and returned it to her. The boys watched in silence as she cast memory charms on each of the victims in turn. As she stood up, she spit on Ghostwitch. "Fucking Death Eaters… help me get them into this empty classroom."

One by one they were dragged in and thrown in. Having done that, Serena suggested they split up and get out of there before someone found them. Wolf's hand snaked around her wrist as she said this.

"Wolf, let go."

He immediately released her wrist and backed away.

"I will not go to Hogsmede with you, not when you're like this. Ask me after the full moon." And with that she turned and left them, pocketing her wand.

Wolf made to follow her, but he was held back.

"Come on Wolf, you can talk to her later…" He allowed himself to be dragged away, but kept watching her as she walked down the hall and turned the corner.

x

She was sure the explanation to Wolf's strange behavior had to do something with the moon, which he couldn't help, so she didn't hold it against them, though she had been quite rattled by it.

By the time she had returned to the library, picked up her bag and walked to the potions classroom, she was late. Professor Snape merely said, "15 points from Gryffindor," as she walked in and left it at that.

She walked to her seat, read the instructions on the board and began to work on her potion.

x

"How does she do that?" The 6th year Gryffindor boys were now sitting in History of Magic, Wolf having calm down considerably after they had dunked his head into the bathroom sink.

"Wha'?"

"Memory charms… I can't even cast a memory charm. And even if I tried, I'd probably be hanging upside down in azkaban for it."

"Eh… who knows… that girl can do all sorts of stuff and she always gets away with it. It's cause she's Harry Potter's kid."

Derrik shook his head. "I picked the wrong parents… I wish dad had married Harry Potter."

His twin chucked a ball of paper at him. "I don't. That's sick…"

"From now on, Harry Potter is my dad."

"Shut it." The Huflepuff turned back to sleep.

"Yeah? Well my dad's Harry Potter, I can do whatever I want!" He jumped up and began running around the classroom. Professor Binns droned on without noticing.

xx  
_FINALLY updated... So? Eh? Eh? What you think? Little Wolf/Serena tension there for you... AND I didn't end it on a cliff hanger (did I?). Review and be MERRY!_


End file.
